Love Story
by FeloriaForever
Summary: Love. A small four lettered word that can change everything. "Do you love him?" I knew the answer clear as day. "Did he love me?" That was what held me back PLEASE IGNORE ALL GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I've tried fixing them a thousand times but no matter how many times I click 'Save' they never actually save. So please when you come across one just imagine what I am trying to write.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, my newest HG story. It involves lines from both the book and movie and my own lines. Enjoy.

'Peeta, take care of Prim.' He couldn't know. I couldn't break his heart like that

'Katniss, no!'

**Two weeks earlier**

There it was. On sight and within shooting range. Prim and I would be feasting tonight. I drew my bow and aimed. _Ok Katniss, breathe in, arrow pulled back. _I drew the arrow ready to fire. There was no way I would miss.

'And what do you think you're doing?' Gale said, he's sudden appearance jolted me and I let go of the arrow. It hit the tree above the deer and startled it making it flee.

'Damn you Gale. That was for dinner.' I said annoyed. He ruined my perfectly good aim. He laughed and came over.

'And how were you going to explain that seventy pound deer to the peacekeepers?' Gale said still laughing slightly. He had a smug grin on his face.

'You know as well as I do that they would turn a blind eye and buy the meat. Everybody's hungry for food. You've been selling them food too.'

'Yeah but not today, the peacekeepers have to act professional for the cameras'

'Fine. Prim left us some cheese from Lady to eat.' I said walking down to the meadow with Gale. We always came here whenever we needed to escape from our families.

'Brilliant. We can spread on the bread I have. We'll have a feast.' Gale said. That boy never stop smiling. I looked at the bread he got out. My eyes widened. It was real bread from the bakery. Not the cheap stuff.

'God is that real?' I asked

'Yep, I got it for a squirrel.' He said handing me half. I bit into it immediately. It was great. The smell of it was delicious. Gale looked at me and sniggered. I must have looked like I'd never eaten food in my life.

'Oh shut up.' I said causing him to laugh even more.

'Happy Hunger Games Catnip.' Gale said in his best Effie Trinklet voice

'And may the odds be _ever _in your favour.' I returned. The good thing about the meadow was we could mock the Capitol as we pleased and nothing could happen to us.

'We could do it you know, run off into the woods' Gale said

'Yeah, if we didn't have so many kids to look after. It's not like we could take them with us. Prim hates hurting animals so I doubt she could survive in the woods. I'm afraid Gale. What if she ever gets picked for the Games, she'll die.'

'You'd volunteer though'

'Yeah, but if I die, then what happens if she's picked again. She'll have no one to save her. She's terrified of today. It's her first reaping. For the past few nights she wakes up screaming.'

'She won't get picked, there heaps of slips in those bowls. Her name won't be drawn.'

'That's true, but the odds are unpredictable.'

'She'll be fine, we should head back probably. But first let's collect our game for the week.'

'Sounds like a plan, let's go'

* * *

'Katniss, you've got another letter from him.' Prim said as I walked in. I put the bag of game on the kitchen table and grabbed the letter lying there.

_Katniss _

_It's my year. I'm eighteen and ready to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I'll come back in a few days as a Victor. This is the moment I've been training for. I'll visit you after I've settled back home. _

_Tell me how's life in 12. Still mining coal? I hope your feeding well. I've seen what's it's like there. Everyone's starving to death. Good thing you can use a bow. How's Prim and Buttercup? What does she see in that ugly cat? Is Gale still the same?_

_Everything is still the same here. Training, training, and more training. You should see the kids at the Academy. There's this girl two years older than Prim who is a pro with knives, I bet she could throw them with perfect aim, eyes shut. The tributes better watch out for when she enters the Games. _

_I wish you could come to my district and see what I'm talking about. I can only come see you whenever dad has to do work for the Capitol and retrieve coal from 12. He wants me to join the family business but when I become Victor, I can travel wherever I want, whenever I want. You know the privileges of becoming a Victor. _

_I can't wait to see you again. If it weren't for these letters that we send back and forth I'm not sure what I'd do. Give my best to your mother. See you soon. _

_Cato _

I reread the letter twice or more. I love getting these letters from Cato. I first met Cato four years when he came here with his dad. I was in the woods and he decided to explore. He found me shooting at targets that my dad had set up for me. I had impeccable aim as well as hearing and heard a twig snap. I turned around and saw him. I scurried up a tree however I left the bow and arrow on the ground which he had picked up.

_Flashback_

_'Hey, that's mine. Drop it.' I said annoyed by my stupidity for leaving it there._

_'How about you come and get it.'_

_'Who are you and why are you here?' I asked coming down the tree._

_'That's my business. Why are you in the forbidden woods?'_

_'That's my business.' I smirked_

_'I'm Cato'_

_'Katniss'_

_End Flashback _

'Earth to Katniss' Prim said

'What?' I snapped back into reality at her voice

'You've been staring into space for the past five minutes; also you've had this dreamy look on your face.' Prim said smirking at me. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks

'Oh shut up' I said breaking out into a smile. The truth was I did like Cato. We've known each other for four years sharing everything. My father dying, his little sister drawn for the Games and so on. We were there for each other but over the years I became more than a friend to him. My dad joked with me and said he was boyfriend material when he first met him. That was saying something; my dad never liked any of the boy here in twelve with the exception of Gale. He didn't think anyone was worthy of me. But he liked Cato.

'Why don't you tell him already? You're clearly in love with him and I would love to have a brother' Prim said. I love her; she was the only one who could truly make me happy.

'Prim!' I sort of yelled and laughed. My cheeks; my whole face surely would have been fully red by now.

'I'm sorry, but you should tell him Katniss, did he say when he was coming next?'

'After the Games, but what if he doesn't feel the same'

'Katniss it's obvious in the letters that he loves you.' She snatched the letter from my hands reading it aloud.

'I can't wait to see you again. If it weren't for these letters I'd–' Prim said in a lovely voice. I tried to grab the letter back, but she kept it away from me.

'Hey, that's mine.' I chased after her

'I'm crazy about you Katniss' Prim loved to mock me, but just wait till she had a boyfriend or liked a certain boy. I caught up to her and grabbed the letter out of hands.

'What's going on here?' My mum had come downstairs.

'Katniss got another letter from Cato' Prim said sweetly while smiling

'Katniss what does he say.' Taking the letter out of her hand

'You guys it's my letter.' Mum looked up after she finished reading it and handed it back to me

'Katniss that boy is clearly in love with you.'

'Ha! See I told you' Prim smirked again

'Wait till you start liking boys.' I said

'Prim, don't tease you sister so much. She right about your liking boys. You won't like being teased either'

'Katniss just tell him when he comes here again which as he says will be in a few days. I bet he'll be here next Sunday. With him in the Games, it won't last very long.'

'Alright, I'll tell him' I said giving up

'Good, now I've ironed both your dresses. Let's get ready.' My mum said.

Prim's smile disappeared. Her face was full of horror again. She momentarily forgot about the Games lost in my interest in Cato. Damn these Games. I want Prim to be happy like that all the time and not have to worry about some stupid Reaping that could potentially end your life. I immediately went over to comfort her.

'Prim don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise. There is no way you'll be picked. Think positive alright.'

'I'm scared Katniss.'

'Don't be. You'll be fine. You've not going into those Games. Now let's get ready. We'll talk about how you think I should tell Cato. I will admit that I do like him'

Prim smiled returned a little but it was still hidden by fear and doubt.

'Alright, but you will tell him, right'

'I promise'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. Thanks to everyone who wanted to be alerted. 14! That made my day. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Cato's POV

I was on the train to the Capitol with Clove, the girl with knives. She may be young but she was a killer. It would be hard for me to have to kill her but maybe someone else would. I decided to watch the reaping's of the other tributes from the districts, see what I had to deal with. There wouldn't be much competition but I still wanted to know. From District 1 was a boy named Marvel and a girl called Glimmer. Parents were wacky in 1 for calling their kids stupid names like that. From districts 3 to 10 were the same, weak, small kids ready to die. The boy from 4 was really tiny. From 11 there was a small twelve year old named Rue who reminded me of Prim, but the boy was massive. He would be hard to take out but I would definitely be able to. Nothing would be able to stop me from winning. At least I thought so until I saw the tributes from 12. The boy tribute was called Peeta and he looked scared for his life. But I couldn't believe who the girl tribute was. Prim had been reaped. It was her first year. How could she get reaped – well has does any twelve year old get reaped, with extreme bad luck – but what happened next had scared me. I saw Katniss, the love of my life volunteering to take Prim's place in the Hunger Games. I had the worst luck ever. I would be going into the Games with Katniss and would have to kill her if I wanted to win and I knew I wouldn't be able to. I also wouldn't let anyone else kill her, so what was I meant to do?

* * *

Katniss' POV

Prim had been reaped. Her worst nightmare had come true. Her name out of thousands had been picked. It was impossible. The odds should have been in her favour. I volunteered and took her place. I wouldn't let her die. Now here I was on the train to the Capitol where I would have to face Cato in the Hunger Games. I completely forgot about him entering the Games in the midst of saving Prim. One of us would have to die. The boy tribute was obviously gone for. His name was Peeta. How was I supposed to kill Cato, the boy I loved? I needed to come back alive for Prim. I promised I would try and if I die who will take care of her? Gale would do his best to provide for them but would it be enough? I needed to win this, but in order for that to happen Cato has to die. Cato knows what I'm like with a bow but I've never seen what Cato's like. But more importantly will he try to kill me? I can't kill Cato because I love him but will he have the guts to kill me? I knew Cato was a cold blooded killer but would he kill his best friend?

* * *

Cato's POV

'Cato dawling, you're all ready for the tribute parade. The outfit Claudia has for you will blow the Capitol. We show everyone the true power and strength of District 2. You'll be wearing a gladiator suit painted gold. We wanted real gold but we were afraid that the little girl wouldn't be able to hold the weight. She's so small.' Diane said

'Wonderful' I thought to myself. I just wanted to get this parade over with. More importantly I wanted to see Katniss. I needed to see her.

'Ok let's go put your suit on' Diane said

* * *

'Welcome everybody to the 74th annual Hunger Games Tribute Parade. Here we get to first see the chosen district tributes for this year. Let's begin. Here's comes District one: Luxury' It went on, Caesar and some other guy commenting on the districts. I was too taken in my loving attention from the crowd but I noticed it was fading. Caesar was taking about something and the crowd was chanting someone else's name. _Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. _Unable to turn around I look into the TV like mirrors that showed her. She was on fire. Literally. So was the boy tribute but I didn't care about him. He would die soon enough. Our chariot stops and we wait for Snow to begin his speech which is rather boring. Finally it's over and our chariot moves off again. I'm still in my thoughts when I hear Clove's voice.

'Can you believe District 12? They thought they upstage us. Petty fire on their backs. Look at them.' I look over to where she is pointing. There she was. Her team was praising her. The boy too. Obviously I've been staring to long because her mentor looks over at me and leads them away. We head up to our floor for dinner but I'm not hungry. I can't stop thinking about her.

'You guys were great, it doesn't matter about 12. They'll die like the filthy scum they are' Brutus said

'I dibs the girl Cato. You can have douche-boy. She'll regret the day she ever stood us up. I'll give the Capitol a good show' Clove said. I can't take it anymore

'Just shut up Clove. You're not killing anyone from 12 and they're not filthy scum' I yelled. They all looked at me with confusion on their faces. I got up and ran off towards the elevator. I pushed the _13__th_button. I didn't know where it went since 12 was the last apartment floor but I didn't care. I got out and found it out I was the on rooftop of the building. You could see far out into the Capitol. It was the perfect place to escape. Apparently someone else thought so too cause they were sitting on the edge of the building. I knew they wouldn't fall. There would have been a force field around the building to keep anyone from escaping. I came closer and found out, the person was Katniss. Her head snapped round to see me. Of course, her hearing was perfect. As soon as she saw me she got up and ran over to me.

'Cato'

'Katniss. Why are you here? You knew I was volunteering.' I said releasing her from my embrace.

'Cato, Prim was reaped. I couldn't let her die. I didn't remember that you were volunteering at that moment; all I was thinking was to save Prim.'

'What will we do now? Only one of us can win. You know that'

'I don't know Cato but I do know that I will try to get back to Prim. I should go. We need to be ready for training tomorrow' She left without saying another word but I pretty much got her message. She would kill me when it came down to it, if she can.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

_**Slam! **_

I woke up to see Effie at my door. I groaned and hid under the pillow, but then I realised where I was. In the Capitol.

"Come on Katniss, get up. We have to be down in at the training centre by ten. And it's 9:15. Breakfast is served. So go eat and get ready. We have to show everyone that we are not like regular district 12 tributes."

I was kind of glad the pillow was on my head. It blocked out her voice but she was right. We did have to be ready for training. I got up and went out to living room, not even caring I was still in my PJ's. I saw that Peeta was already up and discussing something with Haymitch, who of course was already drinking his booze. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay sober for this. He noticed me the minute I came in.

"Morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" Haymitch said

"Fine, thanks. What's our plan for training?"

"I was just discussing that with Peeta here. I think that you should keep your skills a secret until the private sessions. Also I don't want you splitting up. Go to the same stations together."

"Whatever you say Haymitch." I said picking up an apple and bit into it. It was delicious. A little juicy and messy but really good.

"Make you sure you have something other than that apple for breakfast. You'll need you're strength." Haymitch said

"Uh huh" I finished the apple and picked up a banana. Even though I've never eaten these fruits before, I knew a lot about them. My father told me that a banana is always good for you. It has potassium in it which rejuvenates you energy.

"Alright, let's get ready. We have 30 minutes till we're expected down there." Effie said shrilly

I finished the banana and went back to my room. I took a shower before I got ready. The hot water really waked me up. The hot water never ended. I wanted to stay in there forever but I had to get out. I towel dried myself and got into the training outfit which had been supplied for us. As for my hair I took it out of its braid and redid it. I hadn't realised the time when Effie called out that we really needed to go. I found my Mockingjay Pin and attached it to my top. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I decided I looked reasonable and walked out to meet them in the foyer.

* * *

Cato's POV

I looked around for Katniss but she hadn't arrived yet. All the tributes from the other districts were here but technically we were early, it wasn't even ten yet. Oh wait there she is…and she's with Peeta. That boy's going to die in the bloodbath, I'm telling you that and by my hand too probably. Atala must have noticed them come in because she told us to make a circle around her. She began telling us that many of us will die by natural causes, not just from weapons. She explained the rules and made a snide joke about having time to kill each other in the arena. I had pretty much zoned out. I did not take advice from this woman. I knew how to train. I had been training my whole life. This was nothing. I spent most of the time looking at Katniss. She is so beautiful. Her hair was in its natural braid. She was focused on Atala, taking in every word the woman said. Finally we were dismissed to go off to the stations.

"Hey I'm going to the knives station. Go wherever you want" Clove said to me. I barely heard her because I was still focused on Katniss who seemed to be arguing with Peeta. I decided to go over to the sword's station. I need to show these kids my power here. Feeling a sword in my hands felt good. Like something from home. I was training again. The dummies were no challenge for me. I quickly mutilated each and every one of them.

Katniss POV

We were the last to arrive but Effie says everyone else came early so we weren't technically late. I stood in the circle listening to the woman telling us we'll die and by what means we will. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cato is bored out of his brain; none of this is new to him but I also catch him glancing at me which makes me produce a small smile. I listen to the woman until we're dismissed. I have no intention of following Haymitch's plans. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Peeta's voice.

"So should head over to the rope tying station?"

"You can if you want. I'm heading for the Archery station" I said not even looking at Peeta as I said it.

"Haymitch told us not to show our skills off and not to spilt up." Peeta said

"Yeah, well Haymitch isn't here, is he? Besides, I'm aching to show that Glimmer how to shoot properly."

"But then she'd kill you?"

"Peeta, I was being sarcastic. She can't shoot to save her life. Look I'm going off now so have fun with your ropes.' I said leaving. I walked over to the Archery station which just happens to be next to the Swords station. Cato looks up and sees me, flashing a smile at me. I can't help but smile back at him. I pick up a bow and head to the target closest to him so we can talk. Glimmer however is on the opposite of me.

"Oh look, 12 is attempting to do Archery. How sweet" We'll see how sweet it is when I strike this arrow though the bullseye while you fire aimlessly. Cato is obviously thinking the same thing.

"Alright let's see who can do better. Ready your arrows and fire." I aim the arrow at the target, but at the red centre. The bow is different from the one back home and it is heavier but I manage. It feels so good to be holding a bow again. Like I'm holding a piece of home in my hands again. I breathe in and release my bow. Glimmer does as well. Her bow hits the out white section of the target; in fact, it's barely logged in, like it's going to fall out…and it does. My arrow hits the red target. Bullseye! I can feel Glimmer's eyes on me, burning with hate and anger.

"Lucky shot" she says.

"Want to go again _"_' calling her 1 made her even more annoyed but who cares, if they're going to call me 12 then I'll call them by their number. I reload my bow and aim again. Red target hit. I look over to see Glimmer's arrow didn't even touch the target stand. I decided to have some fun messing with her.

"Hey, 2 bullseyes in a row. I must have a knack for this." I tell her. I hear Cato let out a snigger trying not to laugh. He knows I can shoot perfectly but he wants to have fun as well. In her anger, Glimmer throws down the bow and heads over to Marvel who is spearing dummies in the stomach. I turn back to Cato.

"Well that got rid of her." I say

"Yes, you're just so good at this." Cato said mockingly

"As are you with swords. Have you trained before this?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Yes, here I'll teach you" I unlike Glimmer put the bow back on its stand and walk over to Cato. He grabs another sword for me. It feels odd holding a different weapon in my hands.

"Ok, now make sure that your hand is gripped on the end of the handle, that part that isn't the fleshing cutting blade." Cato smirks

"I know what end to hold" I said

"I know, I'm sorry. Ok that's right; now show me your stance."

On instinct, I took my archery stance which was clearly wrong for swords play.

"No like this" Cato came over and helped me with my stance. "Turn your body side-on Katniss, it'll give you more strength when you throw the sword. Here" I felt myself turn. It was only then that I realised his hands on my waist. I turned around to face him. I was in some trance, his ice blue eyes were hypnotising but I broke out of it when I heard Atala call us over. It must be time for lunch. I dropped my stare and walked over to put the sword back. What had just happened?

* * *

Cato's POV

"What were you doing with 12? Teaching her how to move her hips" Clove asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Cato, everyone saw you and her at the station. You were holding her close to you. You can't imagine what everyone thinks of you now. You're playing with mud Cato."

"Don't call her that" I said annoyed

"Why, that's what she is. Why do you care…you like her don't you?" Clove smirked

"Shut up"

"Cato's in love" I covered her mouth with my hand hoping no one heard her.

"Be quiet, or everyone will hear you. I'll tell you about it later. Let's go have lunch alright."

"Fine, but be careful. Don't take this any further. These games kill people Cato. Only one can live…and that's me" she said grinning

"Don't get your hopes up." I smiled back.

Katniss' POV

I was sitting at one of the tables with Peeta pretending to listen to him talk about bread and its designs or something. I hadn't touched my tray of food. I was too busy pondering over what happened back in the training centre. It was the closest we'd ever been in contact. I was falling madly in love with him, but did he feel the same way? He didn't seem to want to let me go at the training centre but what did that prove? I glanced over at him who in turn was looking at me. I could see he was ignoring Glimmer's feeble attempts to flirt with him, she had a thing for him too but he didn't care for her.

"Katniss, did you hear me?" Peeta asks

"What?" I ask whipping my head back to face him.

"Katniss, I think you should stay away from him. He's a Career from 2. He'll play with you and then kill you. Haymitch wouldn't want you talking or hanging around him and well…I don't really want you to either." Peeta said nervously. God that boy will die. The nerve he has to think that he can tell me what to do. I was fuming

"Peeta, do you own me or possess me in any way? Am I yours? No, so don't tell me what you want from me or what to do!" I must have said that last part a bit loud because all I heard was silence. I turned to see everyone stare at us. I shoved my chair back and stormed out back to the training centre. I needed to release my anger out. I picked up my bow again and aim at the target. Bullseye! I looked over at the Swords station. The dummies had been replaced. Might as well dispose of them. I place the bow back and picked up a sword. I began slicing of the dummies heads and tearing them apart. There was one left but I decided to try something. I took my stance and threw the sword at the dummy. It lodged itself in the chest firmly. I was impressed and slightly shocked with myself. Cato's advice helped but I looked at what I'd done. I had become like him, a killing machine. I heard clapping in the distance and turned around to see Cato coming towards me. I immediately relaxed.

"Well done, see how turning on your side helps. You're good with a sword Katniss and a bow." Cato said and then he lowered his voice. "Don't tell anyone but I'm a bit scared you what you'll be able to do in the arena"

"A Career is scared of someone from 12? Wow that's new" I said with a smirk

"Not something you see every day" Cato replied. "Do you want to tell me what happened back there?"

"Peeta was being a jerk and that's putting it mildly. He said that he didn't want me talking to you or hanging around you but he tried guilt-tripping me saying Haymitch wouldn't want it either. What does Haymitch care? He's just an arrogant drunk."

"Yeah well, he'll die so you can be rid of him for good." Cato says. Normally I wouldn't find talking about killing someone funny but I hated Peeta, so it didn't bother me. I wanted him dead and to be the killer. Wait did I just think that? Cato opened his mouth to say something but we heard voices in the background, clearly lunch was over and all the tributes were filing back into the training centre. For the rest of the afternoon Cato and I trained at the same stations. He taught me how to use weapons such as knives – which I wasn't so good at yet I excelled at throwing spears; he thinks that it's because of its similarity to an arrow which makes it easy for me – and I taught him about the fruits and plants edible – he didn't remember most of them but the one he knew clearly was the Nightlock. We had a competition at rock climbing which really was net climbing. I won but he says otherwise. I noticed about halfway through the afternoon that I had a shadow. The girl from Eleven, was always at the same station as me and Cato. I think her name was Rue. She reminded me of Prim. Finally we released to go. Before Cato got out of the elevator on his floor, he whispered in my ear to meet him up on the roof again tonight. Finally I reached my floor and stepped out to be confronted by a very drunk Haymitch and a very shrilly Effie. I left for my room and stayed there until dinner which wasn't very pleasant.

"Katniss, Peeta tells me that you didn't follow my plans in training. You spent most of it with that Cato from District 2" Haymitch said. I look at Peeta with hatred in my eyes giving him a death glare.

"You told him! Look who's a goody-two shoes tattling on me. Trust me Peeta; sucking up playing Mentor's Pet would help you in any way." I sneered at him.

"Enough! Care to explain why?"

"Well how about, I actually want to win these Games so I'll need training in weapons and not at the small stations such as painting you face."

"I told you to stay together!" Haymitch says stabbing the table with his knife'

"That is mahogany!" Effie screeches. At that point, I'd had enough of her.

"No one cares about the stupid mahogany Effie! You're an airy Capitol escort who wants to be promoted to a different district!" I scream at her. I get up and leave headed for the roof to meet Cato.

Cato's POV

I had just arrived at the roof and sat down when an annoyed Katniss come barging out of the elevators towards me.

"They're all so frustrating. I hate them and the Capitol. We shouldn't be here at all. If 13 never rebelled, we wouldn't have these damn Games. It's all their fault." Katniss said plopping herself next to me.

"What happened this time?" I ask

"Bread Boy decided to be a tattletale and tell Haymitch about training today. I told Haymitch off and screamed at Effie. I skipping most of what was irrelevant but I still hate them, but mostly him."

"I guessing Bread Boy is Peeta"

"Actually I should call him Dead Meat Boy because that's what he is."

"He'll be dead soon enough, so don't worry about him" I noticed that Katniss had rested her head on my shoulder. How was I supposed to kill her?

"Cato, what are we going to do? Only one of us can come out alive."

"I don't know, but I say we just enjoy here and now while it lasts." When I didn't get response, I looked down and saw that Katniss had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cato's POV**

'Cato time to get up' Clove said sweetly. At least, I think it's Clove

'Five more minutes' I mumbled

'Katniss is here' I shot up immediately. Why was Katniss on our floor. I saw Clove laughing at me.

'Oh boy, Cato you have it bad. You should have seen you face when I said that. It was priceless. Now hurry up, it's time for breakfast, and then training. That's our plan. We eat, then train, then eat–'

'Let me guess, we train' I answered while yawning

'Good, you learn fast. Now get up already'

'Well can you leave first so I can change?'

'Nah, I'll just admire the view…kidding, kidding! Alright I'm going' Same old Clove, always messing and joking around. I threatened to throw pillows at her if she didn't leave. With her gone, I got dressed and went out for breakfast.

'So Cato, I was thinking that we should invite Katniss to be a Career with us. You are supposedly the leader of our group, so it's up to you.' Clove said

'Why should you invite 12 to be part of the Careers?' Enobaria asked a little shocked but confused and annoyed.

'You should have seen her at the Archery station yesterday. She is a hunter. Shooting Bullseyes at every target. She definitely showed the airhead Glimmer who can't shoot to save her life. Literally. If she weren't a Career, she would die in the bloodbath.' Clove said 'That and Cato–' Cato cover her mouth with her hand. She knew everything about Katniss and him now after he told her last night when he came back from the roof.

'Yes Clove inviting Katniss to join us is a great idea.' Cato finished for her 'I'm done here. You ready Clove?' I just wanted to leave and train already but also see Katniss again. Today when we would train, then I'd ask her to join us.

'Yep, just give me five minutes' I shot her a glare which she clearly got 'I done, bye guys'

* * *

'So Katniss, I have something to ask you. I want you to join me as a Career.' I asked her stabbing a dummy in the chest.

'You want me to be a Career. What about the others. I'm certain Glimmer won't want me to be a Career.' She shooting arrows at her targets. She never missed the red centre.

'I couldn't really care less what Glimmer thinks nor Marvel.'

'What about Clove. I don't want her stabbing me with those knives of hers.'

'Believe it or not, Clove suggested it, and I couldn't agree more.' I lopped of the dummy's head which fell to the floor. 'So are you in or not'

'Who gets what weapons, Cato. I want the bow if there is one. I can do peril damage with a bow, you know that.'

'Definitely, I get the swords, Clove; the knives, Marvel; the spears and Glimmer gets what's left.' I looked over her shoulder and groaned. 'Don't look now but here comes Miss Barbie'

'Is that honestly the best you can come up with Cato?' She let out a small laugh. I loved hearing her laugh. It was real. Most girls when they tried flirting with me or whatever always had fake laughs. Stupid giggly ones.

'Let's see you do better Fire Girl'

'Hi Cato, I thought you'd be here. I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a sword better. I can't throw it properly.' Glimmer said batting her eyes and innocently smiling. It make me want to puke. I looked over at Katniss to see she was trying her hardest not to laugh. Her cheeks were really red.

'How about you talk to Clove, she's an expert at throwing swords and knives.' Glimmer ignored that and came closer.

'You know there's a pool below level 1. I was thinking maybe we could check it out sometime after training. It'd be a great place to relax.' Glimmer said quietly yet seductively.

'No thanks Glimmer, but you should still take a look at it.'

'Hey Cato, should we try the Fire Pit station?' Katniss asked me. I knew she was providing an escape for us. The Fire Pit station only allowed two tributes to be in at one time. Which means no Glimmer.

'Sure' I put the sword back. Katniss did the same with her bow and we left.

'Where were we again?' I ask her

'Your terrible attempt for her nickname'

'Oh yeah, you have anything better?'

'Yeah, Miss Boobs for Brains or Miss Rejected' Katniss smirked at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

'I believe I win then' she said still grinning.

'Yeah whatever.' I smiled but then I dropped it. I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her and only one of us could win.

'What's wrong'

'Nothing, I just wonder if they're really is a pool here. It would be great.'

'What, you really thinking of going down there with her?' Katniss sounded shocked but amused shocked.

'No not with her, with you. We should go have a look' I smirked looking over towards the elevator.

'What now?' Katniss sounded really shocked

'Yeah'

'We can't leave, we need this training time? Did you forget that we in the Hunger Games Cato'

'Ahh we don't need the training. I've trained all my life and you have prefect aim with that bow _and _we're Careers. So it's all good.'

'Hey, I still haven't given my answer yet' Katniss said

'Yeah but I already know the answer. You want to defy Peeta and leave him and you don't care about Haymitch so..' Man she is be so stubborn. Well I guess I am too but so what

'But' Katniss continue to protest

'Stop arguing with me about it. You know you want to. Look we'll go when it's lunch. It'll look like where heading back to the centre when really where going down to the pool.'

'But what if there isn't a pool?'

'Trust me there is'

'But'

'But nothing. Just conceit already'

'Alright fine. But if I die I blame you'

'Katniss you won't die.'

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

'Katniss, just jump in already. I know you can swim' Cato said laughing

'Is it cold?' I asked

'No it's not' I said with an innocent look on my face.

'Alright, I'm coming in then' I proceeded to walk towards the stairs but I was stopped.

'No steps, jump in Katniss.' I was blocking her way.

'Fine.' I went over to the deep end and dived, well cannonballed really. I splashed water everywhere and all over Cato. I laughed

'Oops sorry, did I get you wet?' I teased

'Oh you are so dead Katniss. I going to get up.' I tried to swim away but his muscled body gave him strength so he caught up to me. Soon I was in bear grip in his arms. I turned around to face him.

'Told you I get you' he smirked. That was all he did. Smirk. I found his icy blue eyes. They were beautiful. Soon I found his lips on mine. He was kissing me. He arms which were linked around me loosened and were placed around my waist. Suddenly he pulled away. I saw he wasn't smiling anymore. In fact, he looked scared. But of what?

'I'm sorry…' What happened next surprised even me. I cut him off kissing him again. I was truly in love with him and now kissing him. And what was even better, he was kissing me back. Did this mean that he loved me back. I pulled away from lack of breath. When I looked up at him, it was different; he was smiling.

'I think we should head back, training is probably finishing off or will be by the time we leave.' Cato said

'Sure'

We got out of the pool drying ourselves off leaving the pool. I said goodbye to Cato at his level. I was still smiling when I reached level 12 however it left when I saw an Angry Haymitch waiting for me.

'Dear me, we are in trouble' Haymitch said

* * *

**I just had to put that HP quote in. Sorry but I luv Harry Potter.**

**So they kissed. Tell me your thoughts. I love to hear from you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! You guys rock! We've gone from 14 story alerts to 31!. So here is my next chappie. We see into Haymitch's past. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

'So did you have fun Katniss?' Haymitch said

'At what? Training? Yep it was good' I replied

'Drop the act Katniss. I know you weren't at training?'

'Let me guess, TattleTale told you'

'Maybe he did and maybe he didn't but that's not important. I know about you and _2_. You thought you could just skip training and head down to the pool which is a secret, no one knows about it. Katniss, there are camera's everywhere to film your every move I know you kissed.'

'Why do you care? You drink and let your tributes die. What happens between me and Cato is our business.' I yelled at him.

'Katniss, only one of you will come out. There's always only one Victor. That's why you never see love in the arena. You can't fall in love with him, it'll only end badly.'

'What do you know about love Haymitch? You waste your sorrows by drinking. You don't know about love or anything. You confide in solitude.'

'Shut up! You don't know anything about me. I know what's happening. I've been there. I loved someone and lost her to the Games! My Games!' Haymitch yelled

'The 50th annual Hunger Games when I was crowned Victor. I fell in love with Maysilee Donnor. But she was killed. You know I won but not what happened afterwards. The Games change your life forever. Snow killed my family Katniss. I lost everyone I loved so I consorted to drinking. I drink because it numbs the pain. Drinking may help me to forget my past but it doesn't get rid of the horrible memories I have, it doesn't rewind time. My family is dead, she is dead. I can't change that. Every year, I am forced to mentor children who will die. Katniss, this is the Hunger Games. You both can't come out. Only one. That's why you should never fall in love.' Haymitch takes a scull from the bottle and leaves for his room.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I came out of the elevator and went straight to my room. We kissed. I made what seemed a stupid accidental mistake by kissing her but then she kissed me again. Was she in love with me too? I walk into my room to find Clove there waiting for me. She didn't exactly look pleased to see me, in fact she looked mad.

'Where were you this afternoon? Don't deny it; you weren't at training after lunch.' Clove asked annoyed

'If I tell you, you can't repeat it to anyone'

'I won't tell anyone. I swear but you better have a good excuse as to why you ditched'

'Ok, I was with Katniss' I got a total different reaction from the one I was expecting

'Where! What happened? Tell me everything' Clove went from angry to happy or whatever. She was like a teenage girl who digs all the gossip from everyone.

'Well Glimmer tried to flirt with me again. She told us about a pool below her level asking me to check it out with her. I sent her to you-'

'Yeah that part I know. She has no skill at all. Thanks a lot. I was stuck with her for the rest of the afternoon.' Clove huffed

'As I was saying, I convinced Katniss to go down with me while after lunch. We snuck off before anyone came back to the training room.' Did I really want to reveal what happened next?

'So what happened next? Did something happen? Oh did you kiss her?' Clove looked at me hopefully.

'You did! What happened?'

'Keep your voice down Clove. Yes I kissed her but what happened is that when I pulled away she kissed me back.' I said smiling

'She loves you back. Yay!'

'Wait how do you know?' I asked

'God Cato are you really this dense? One kissed you back and two, I've seen the way she looks and acts around you. Woman's intuition Cato. But you know that you have to kill her or she has to kill you. You both can't come out.' She said dropping her smile.

'Yeah I know. But still' I said dropping off

'Oh what did she say about joining the Careers?'

'She's joining us'

'Good, now let's have dinner. I'm starving' Clove said walking out of the room.

* * *

**Can't think of what to write from here on, so this where the chapter ends…but not the story so don't worry. R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Arrgh! Damn writers block. Can't write the last day of training so we shall skip to the Private session scores. Sorry, you aren't really missing anything. The private sessions happen on the last day of training anyway. Enjoy! **

**S/N: hey something is wrong with my profile on FF so I can't upload sometimes. When I can I do. Sorry for the delays. **

**Cato's POV **

'Cato come sit down and we'll watch the Scoring. I bet you and Clove did brilliantly. I guessing You showed them you swords skill and Clove did the same with her knives correct?' Serafina said. She was our escort. Not as shrilly as Katniss' escort Effie Trinklet but still a Capitol blonde.

'Boy you better have done well. This is your chance to show the Capitol who really is the dominant power. Take back the attention from _12._' Brutus said

I sat down next to Clove who seemed rather excited to get her score. I wonder what she actually did in her Private Session.

'_Today, our 24 tributes showed their skills for our wonderful GameMakers during_ _their Private Sessions. We may not see want goes on behind the metal doors but we do see how our tributes scale up.' Claudius said_

'_From District one Marvel Nigross with a score of 9. Also from District 1 Glimmer Waters with a score of 9' _

Claudius continued to give out scores. Clove and I both received 10's. Most districts got around the '5' range. The boy from 5 got a 2. He clearly has no skill. The girl got a 5. The small twelve year old from 11 pulled up a 7. The boy got a 9. Finally we had reached district 12. I listened in eager to see what Katniss got but also how Peeta did.

'_From District 12 Peeta Mellark with a score of 8 and finally Katniss Everdeen with a score of…11!' _

Katniss got an 11. She scored highest out of all of us. She obviously used a bow and arrow shooting down every target. Even though it was annoying that she scored higher than me I was glad. It meant that she had a better chance of surviving. Our scores are what draw in sponsors.

'An Eleven! How did that rat get an Eleven! Answer me boy. You were supposed to be on top.' Brutus was furious but I didn't care what he thought.

'Brutus, we'll turn things around in the interviews. Just chill alright.' I yelled back at him.'

'You better' Brutus stormed out of the room followed by Serafina and Enobaria.

'At least she did well' Clove said as soon as everyone was out of earshot. We didn't want them to know we were 'Fraternising with the enemy' as Brutus would call it.

'Yeah I know. Come on let's go to bed' I said getting up and heading to my room.

**Katniss' POV**

'You got an eleven Katniss. Sweetheart you are outshining everyone. First the tribute parade and now you training score. If you keep this up and do well in the interview tomorrow, I'll have sponsors flowing in giving you gifts. Good work' Haymitch said

'Yes you did brilliantly Katniss. We might actually have a Victor this year. I can imagine it now. Victor Katniss Everdeen of the 74th Hunger Games from District 12.' Effie was over the moon. I guess I should be happy but if I come out then that means Cato doesn't. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday.

'Thanks Effie. I kind of tired so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning' Truth was I really want to go up to the roof again. It wouldn't matter if Cato was or wasn't up there. I just wanted to get away. I didn't bother with waiting for everyone to go to bed.

* * *

'Katniss, Katniss wake up' someone said. My eyes refused to open but I did anyway. The first thing I see was Cato's eyes. I look around and find that I'm still on the roof. I must have fallen asleep in one of the hammocks.

'Cato?'

'Hey Katniss. Did you sleep here last night? Your whole teams going crazy looking for you. I up to see you but Haymitch told me you were missing. Seventy – Four years and you're the first tribute to go missing.' Cato broke out into a grin.

'How did you find me then?' I asked

'I had I good idea where you were and I was right. Why did you come up to the roof?'

'Everyone was praising me about my eleven. Effie even went so far as to say I will be the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I just wanted to get away from it all. I came up here but I guess I fell asleep.' I was wide awake now so I sat up. Cato was sitting next to me.

'How did you get that eleven anyway? You've caused quite a stir among all the tributes. Enobaria thinks that you slept with one of the GameMakers. I just laughed at her.'

'Well no, I did not do that. What happened was I went into the room and picked up the bow and arrow. I don't know what happened. It was like the bows in the training room, still the same weight. I shot but I missed the red centre and instead hitting the white. I lost whatever attention I was holding. The second time I shot was better, it hit the bullseyes but none of the GameMakers were watching. They were all focused on some dead pig which was lunch. I noticed the apple in the pig's mouth; me naturally being me, I shot at the apple which was flung against the wall pieced by my arrow. You should have seen Seneca's face-'

'You shot at them?' Cato seemed shocked

'Not at them, at the apple. I knew I wouldn't harm them. Don't interrupt'

'Sorry, so what happened next' he seemed rather interested in what happened

'Nothing, well I thanked them for their consideration while bowing and dismissed myself. While walking out I flung the bow over my shoulder.'

'You dismissed yourself?'

'Yep, that's my story'

'Cool, well we should head back'

'Ok fine. Oh you said you came up to see me cause you wanted to talk about something. What?'

'Oh it's nothing, I'll tell you later' We had reached level 12 'See you at the interviews Katniss'

'Ok bye' As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, they all pounced on me but Haymitch was the worst or was it Effie.

'Where Have You Been!' Effie screeched at me

'Up on the roof, no big deal' I said going to my room

'Katniss we need to talk about this'

'Whatever Haymitch' I closed the door of my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, my next chapter is up. The rating is a little higher in this one cause there is some swearing. **

**A/N: rereading my story and noticing errors every five seconds. How am I Acing English? Also, I am changing my pen name from Felia4ever to FeloriaForever. I thought of the better combination of Flora and Helia the other night. **

**Cato's POV**

'Clove your up next. Remember what Enobaria said?' I said

'Oh yeah, Upstage everyone else. Make them fear you. Can you believe that Marvel, "What can I say, I'm _Marvellous. _Can we kill him of first please, and then Glimmer when we form the alliance? Then it'll be you, me and Kat. An unbeatable team of three. Me with my knives, you with swords and Kat with her bow n arrow.'

'Sure Clove but he's finishing so focus'

'Cato I am focused, chill-'

'Clove Furman your up' Clove didn't really seem into the interviews, she just want to get into the Games already but we needed to be great at these interviews. It was our last chance for more sponsors. I knew that Katniss had plenty of sponsors but I needed them to. I would have to steal them from her. I watched on screen Clove's interview.

'_So Clove, are you ready for the Games?' Caesar asked _

'_I want nothing more than to be in the Games already and I would be if it weren't for these Interviews' _

'_Eager are we?' Caesar grinned_

'_Quite eager Caesar, quite eager' _

'_So in the your Private Training you received a 9? Are you pleased?' _

'_For now, but I thought what I did was well worth a 10' _

'_What did you do then?' _

'_Caesar, I can't tell you but nice try' _

'_So close, well if you can tell me what you did, can you tell us what weapons you specialise with?'_

'_I guess I could tell you, make the competition fear me. I use knives and trust me when I say that I am a killer when it comes to knives. I never miss. These Games will be over within days'_

'_And you District partner Cato, do you think you can take him out?'_

'_Do you doubt my skills Caesar?' Clove pretended to be shocked but then broke out into a grin. 'I'm just kidding, no Cato and I are close, we're like best friends. It's a shame that we were thrown in this together, but when it comes down to it I guess I'll have to kill him if it means going home alive.' _

_**BUZZZZZ! **_

'_Ah and the bell rings ending our time. Ladies and Gentleman, Clove Furman of District 2. Good Luck Clove and may the odds be ever in your favour' _

'_Caesar the odds are in my favour. I'm from District 2 remember? but thank you' Caesar burst out laughing apologising to her _

'_My dear Clove. I am sorry, how could I forget?' Clove got up and left and I walked on. When I went past her I congratulated her. The crowd loved her but they were going to love me more. _

I sat down in the chair opposite Caesar

'Cato Stone, my man have a seat'

'Are you blind Caesar. I already am sitting' I grinned at him. The crowd were laughing.

'Ah Cato, My sincerest apologies. Now you district partner Clove seems quite content about the Games, what about you. You ready to get in and get going.'

'Definitely, however I will be the one coming home, it'll be a tragedy to have to kill her though. She's been a great friend'

'Cato there's something the ladies all want to know. Are you single?'

'Unfortunately yes'

'Any of the girls here, catch you eye?'

'Err…Glimmer's quite pretty but she's not the girl for me. See I'm already in love with someone else. I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen. I've known her way before this Games but I've only just realised that I love her. Heck I've probably been in love with her all this time but never noticed it. And now we're going into an arena to fight to the death'

'And do you know if she loves you to?'

'I hope so'

_**BUZZZZ!**_

'And there goes the bell. Ladies and Gentlemen Cato Stone of District 2. Good Luck and our hearts go with you.'

'Thanks Caesar'

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Cato had just admitted on Live TV to the whole of Panem. I watched the whole thing on screen. I wanted to talk to him when he came off but I never got the chance to. His team was crowding around him. Finally it was my turn to go up.

'The Girl On Fire Everybody, Katniss Everdeen. Welcome Katniss'

'Thank you Caesar'

'Before we get started, please put us out of our misery. We've just heard Cato Stone proclaim his love for you? Do you love him back?'

'Yes, Caesar I do but I was worried if he didn't feel the same.'

'There you have it people, a couple in love who will have to fight to the death.' The crowed was roaring with joy, sadness and whatever emotion they were feeling.

'So Katniss. You scored an eleven in training making you the highest scoring tribute.'

'Yeah, I've got skill and I won't go down easily just because I come from District Twelve.'

'Speaking of District 12, you volunteered for you sister. Can you tell us about that?'

'What's to tell Caesar. I wouldn't let Prim die in these Games. She's so small and I couldn't do that to her. Family love may not go far in other districts but in 12 and in my family it does. I would do anything for her.'

'What did she say to you after the reaping?'

'She told me to try and win? But I don't intend to try. I intend to win and go back home. I promised her that I would try and I will keep that promise.'

'Very confident aren't you Katniss'

'Yes'

'I have one more question for you before we finish. If you really want to come out of these Games as a Victor, would you kill everyone, even the one you love?'

I was shocked. Well not really, I had been contemplating this in my mind ever since I got here and even more so after Cato kissed me but still I was shocked a little.

'I…uh'

_**BUZZZZZZ!**_

Saved by the bell, well the buzzer really; I didn't have to answer his question. I didn't want to either.

'Oh and the buzzer sounds signalling our time is up. Ladies and Gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen; The Girl On Fire, from District 12' I got up and walked off as Peeta was about to come on. As soon as he was done, I would get to go to sleep, if I could; The Games started tomorrow. We would be awakened at the crack of dawn. I sat down waiting for him to finish, I zone back in to hear the rest of his interview where Caesar's asking him if he has a girlfriend back home. Peeta hesitates and then gives an unconvincing shake of his head.

'Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on what's her name?' Caesar asks

'Well there is this one girl. I had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping.' Peeta said

'She have another fellow?'

'Well after tonight I would think so, but a lot of boys like her. Unfortunately I didn't get her before someone else did'

'Well here's what you do. You win this thing, go home and she'll be in your arms in a second.'

'I don't think that's going to work. Winning won't help in my case.'

'Why ever not?'

'Because…because…she came here with me.'

**Cato's POV**

I was watching Douche Boy's interview with Caesar who brought up the topic about him possibly having a girlfriend back home. Yeah right! I continued watching his interview; however what he said angered me.

'I don't think that's going to work. Winning won't help in my case'

'And why ever not?' Caesar said

'Because…because...' I figured out what he was going to say a millisecond before he said it. That boy is dead!

'Because she came here with me'

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

'Oh Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a love triangle on our hands here. Katniss Everdeen, Cato Stone and Peeta Mellark. Peeta my friend I can't blame you for falling in love with her. Now you are in a bit of a sticky situation. One, we've already witnessed Cato and Katniss announce they were in love with each other and two; you're in the Hunger Games fighting to the death.' Caesar said

'Yeah I know, I hadn't encountered Cato proclaiming his love for her. I was mainly worried about how Katniss and I could both come out alive'

'And now you have another problem in your way'

_**BUZZZZZ!**_

'And there goes the buzzer. Ladies and Gentlemen, Peeta Mellark from District 12.'

'Thanks Caesar' I got up and walked off stage. As soon as I did I was met by a fist to my jaw. I feel to the ground and saw Cato towering above me

**Katniss' POV**

'Cato!' I got away from my prep team and Haymitch and Effie running over to him. I saw the last past of the interview and I guess Cato did too because as soon as Peeta came offstage, Cato punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Cato continuously punching Peeta, which actually isn't allowed but that wasn't the key issue here. Before I could make it over to him, two guards came over and hauled him off Peeta who looked badly wounded. I would've gone over to Cato but found myself walking towards Peeta. I felt angry at him. Peeta had managed to get to his feet.

'Peeta, what the hell. Why did you say that about me? You heard that I said I loved Cato!' I shoved him into the wall; unfortunately he missed the expensive-looking vase next to him. **(Has anyone noticed that in the film?) **By now, both my team and Cato's team had come over to us.

'What is going on over here?' Haymitch yelled

'Peeta's interview is what's going on! You heard what he said.' I yelled back at him

'Of course I did, I told him to say that. It was meant to be our strategy to get sponsors; I wasn't counting on _2 _here saying he loves you too. He obviously was going for the same idea to get sponsors. You have the love of these people.' Haymitch said

'You know what Haymitch there's a difference between me and Peeta' Cato had gotten loose from the guards seeing as how he come over to my side. 'Peeta here is _pretending _to be in love with Katniss here because you told him to play that card. I actually love Katniss. I've known Katniss ever since. My interview was not fake like his was.' Cato said

'What the hell are you talking about Cato? How can you be in love with that District 12 scum?' Brutus yelled.

'Brutus shut the fuck up. She is not scum! I don't give a shit what you think. I love her.' Cato yelled

'Manners!' Effie yelled at him which really just pissed me off. No cared about manners at the moment.

'No one cares about your stupid manners Effie'

'Okay, forget this. Katniss if you want to stay alive and get sponsors then you need to play our strategy then.' Haymitch said. By this point I was mad, no fuming. Haymitch, no matter what power he had over me as mentor could tell me who to love.

'Haymitch, let's get something straight. I will not pretend to love Peeta.' I ran off to the one place I could get away. The Roof.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I finally managed to get away from everyone. Brutus and Haymitch were yelling at each other and I knew that it was going to turn into a brawl fight on the floor so I got out while I could. Katniss had run off five minutes ago but I knew where she went. The Roof. I headed over to the elevators, got in and pushed the 13th button. Finally the doors opened and I stepped out. I found Katniss sitting down on the edge, her legs dangling in the air.

'Mind if I join you?' I asked her. She whipped her head to see me standing here.

'Sure' I walked over and sat down next to her.

'Cato, about your interview, did you mean what you said? Or is it really just a strategy?' I couldn't believe what she was asking. I had made it clear in my interview and down at the fight that I loved her.

'Katniss, did you miss what I said down there? Of course it isn't a strategy. I really do love you.'

'Hey I'm just making sure, because I love you too. I'm just angry that Haymitch thinks that I have to do what wants and pretend to love whoever. She explained. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. She in turn moved over to sit in my lap resting her head against my chest.

'Cato, are you going to kill Peeta in the bloodbath or let him get away?' She asked me

'I don't know, still wondering about that in my head. Maybe I'll let him live for a while and let him know that I'm coming. How does that sound?'

'Sounds great' She didn't exactly sound convincing. She looked troubled like she was worrying about. The Hunger Games most likely and possibly dying but also something else.

'You know we shouldn't fear our mentors. The Capitol loves us so the sponsors will be swarming in.'

'It's not that. Well it is but they do have the power to send it or not.' She said

'Yes, but the sponsors want us to live, so they will be annoyed if they see that we did not receive their gift.' I told her. After hearing that, she smiled a bit.

'Come on, we should go to bed and try to get some sleep before tomorrow. Don't worry Katniss, I'll keep you safe.' We both got up and headed over to the elevators. I knew that I could keep her safe until the end but what would happen then. But I was also worried about a certain blonde who would definitely want Katniss dead. She would obviously have to go first.

**Cato's POV**

I walked headed back to level 2. I needed to see Clove and talk to her. I found her in her room…reading? I saw the front of the cove which had a girl standing on rocks at a beach probably. The title of the book was Rapture. Whatever that was **(1). **

'Clove we need to talk. Remember how I said that I didn't want you killing anyone from twelve?'

'Yeah'

'Well, that's about to change'

* * *

**(1) - Hurray for Lauren Kate releasing her final book of the Fallen Series: Rapture. I love Luce and Daniel. I would totally love to have an Angel boyfriend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chappie delivered. More swearing sorry. It's all Cato's fault. Him and his bad temper. Enjoy! :D**

**P.S. I just finished Rapture and I love it. The ending was a cliff-hanger, so I shall continue. **

**Katniss' POV**

Today I enter the 74th Annual Hunger Games fight to the death. That's all I could think or say or feel. In a matter of hours I could be dead. I know that I'm with the careers but I could still be killed by any other tribute.

**Line Break **

60…59…58…57…56

60 seconds. That's all the time I have to take in my surroundings and prepare myself. On other side, I see Cato eying the swords inside the Cornucopia but also the other tributes he will kill. On the right of him two tributes down is Clove. I look around and find the other careers. I find Peeta five tributes left of me. He's preparing to run away from the bloodbath. He wasn't invited to join the Careers like I was, so I guess he's as vulnerable as any tribute. I scan the Cornucopia and find my bow and arrows waiting for me.

20…19…18…17…16…

Hey, wasn't it sixty seconds just before. How long have I been thinking? Stop it Katniss. Focus. Grab the bow and kill any other harming tributes.

5…4…3…2…1…

_GONG! _

I dash across the field to the Cornucopia t as I almost my bow I'm knocked to the ground. The boy from seven collided with me. He was going for the bow as well. Suddenly he's knocked off me and stabbed in the chest. I notice Clove standing next to me over his body.

'You're welcome Katniss' Clove hands me my bow and arrows

'Thanks Clove'

'Well come one then, we have tributes to kill.' She runs of toward other tributes and throws a knife at the girl from six. She dies instantly. I'm looking for my first target when I see the boy from 9 on top of Rue about to kill her. I shoot an arrow through his neck killing him immediately. I grab a backpack and run over to her. She heaves to body off herself and looks up at me. I know she's scared.

'GO, RUN!' I hand her the backpack and she darts off into the forest. I turn around and there are bodies lying on the ground. Clove was fighting with another boy from which ever district. It's hard to keep up with who's from where. I shoot another one of my arrows at him. He falls to the ground. Clove looks around and spots me.

'You're welcome' I yell at her. All the remaining tributes have fled, so we all meet together at the Cornucopia. Glimmer flounces over to Cato but she notices the bow in my hand.

'You bitch! You stole my bow. Give it back now!' Glimmer was furious. I'm about to retort back but Cato silences her first.

'Glimmer, you're hopeless with a bow. Katniss has perfect aim with a bow so she gets the bow.'

'But Cato, we agreed on me getting the bow, remember?' Glimmer whined

'Bullshit Glimmer, we made no such agreement. Katniss gets the bow and that's final. Now let's get our weapons, supplies etc. and clear out before they come to collect the dead bodies. Once they're gone, we come back and set up camp. For now, let's go hunting tributes.' I smirked at Glimmer which she shot death glares at me. I had no reason to fear Glimmer. She wouldn't be the one to kill me.

**Cato's POV**

We were all walking into the woods chasing after the other tributes that had fled in this direction. So far, thirteen tributes were dead. I was ahead with Clove and Katniss was at the back talking to Marvel so she wasn't going to be listening in on my conversation about I-Knew-Who. I certainly would want her listening in on it either.

'So Clove, did you get the chance to kill him?' I ask her. She knows who he is. The night before the Games, I had planned with her that she would kill Peeta. I wanted that boy dead and by my hands but I threw the opportunity away and now someone else had to kill him. Either way I still wanted him dead.

'No, the twerp ran off into the woods as soon as the gong rang. I still had to get my knives to throw at him, but he was already gone, so I just started killing other tributes. I killed the boy from 7 fighting with Katniss, so I killed him. I guess you could say she returned the favour by shooting the boy who was trying to fight with me. She shot him before I could kill him. I also noticed that she killed the boy from 9 who was going to kill the little one from 11. She grabbed a backpack and gave it to her. The little girl ran off into the woods. That's all I know, Cato.' Clove said

'So she killed two tributes'

'I think so, but the two that I saw were to save other tributes, so it wasn't really a kill, but it is.

_**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM…**_

The canons were firing. Each canon represented one death. I counted eleven in total.

'Eleven dead, twelve to go. Man this is going to be over by tomorrow or the day after' Clove said.

Line Break

_**Katniss' POV**_

'Don't worry about Glimmer, She's always like that. Whining about everything.' Marvel said

'It's not that exactly. I know that a career from 1 would naturally hate all the lower districts like twelve, but it's why she always to outdo me. Who's she trying to impress other than the sponsors?' I say. I hear marvel let out a small snicker.

'What?'

'I thought it was obvious. Glimmer's trying to get with Cato. She flirt's with him all the time and he brushes her off. Not to mention the fact, but she hates you even more because, Cato said on Panem Live TV that he loves you and not Glimmer. That's why she hates you so badly. You have something she wants and being Glimmer so won't stop until she gets it. One time Glimmer, wanted to have her own stylist to do her nails, and hair. Her parents spoil her rotten but they had trouble getting her one. Glimmer was mad until she finally had her own stylist.'

'How do you know all this?' I ask realising how dumb that sounded.

'Well…Glimmer and I…we…used to date. Until her parents found another suitor for her. I thought that Glimmer would fight to not be with this other person and stay with me. I thought she really loved me, but the very next day, she came over and broke it off. Really coldly actually. Came and left without a goodbye. Couldn't even look me in the eye when she broke it off.' By the tone of his voice, he was upset. Glimmer is such a bitch.

'I was forced to! I had no other choice!' Glimmer screamed at us, well mainly at Marvel. She was just ahead of us so she heard everything probably. But what surprised me the most was that Glimmer was crying. **(1)**

_**Glimmer's POV**_

I couldn't believe Marvel was talking to that rat and about me. How cruel I was for breaking it off with him. I really did love him but he didn't understand what would have happened if I stayed with him. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had tears streaming down my face.

'I was forced to! I had no other choice!' I screamed at him. I couldn't look at him. It was too painful, so I ran away, like I did last time.

'Glimmer! Wait' he called after me. I heard him running after me. I stopped and let him catch up. Maybe if I told him the truth he would understand and wouldn't think I was a heartless bitch.

'Marvel, you don't understand why I ended things between I us. I had no choice' I said

'Well then tell me. Help me understand. All I understand is that we were happy, but then you decided you wanted to be with someone else and left. I thought that you loved me and would fight for us.' Marvel yelled

'I did love you and still do! I was forced to Marvel by my own parents! I talked to them. Told them I wanted to be with you instead but they threatened me by saying that if I didn't break up with you then they would disown me and send me to live in District 12. I couldn't live as a rat in 12. Not when I have the life of Luxury and I can see you every day. I chose between never seeing you again and seeing you every day but as a friend. I chose to stay in 1 so I could see you but I paid a hefty price for it.' I yelled back

'Ok but that doesn't explain why you could've be gentler when you broke up with me. You could have told me about you parents and I would have understood. You didn't have to leave me thinking that you didn't love me!'

'Marvel, you couldn't even imagine how I felt back then. I was a mess. I was leaving you so I could stay with you.'

'Glimmer that doesn't even make sense. H-' I cut him off

'It does to me! But that doesn't matter. You don't know how I felt. How many nights I cried myself to sleep. How many times I regret leaving you like that. How many times I saw you sad and miserable. It felt like I had killed you inside-'

'You did kill me inside Glimmer! I felt exactly the same as you. Except I felt broken and that you didn't love me. That you played with me until you got bored.'

'Marvel. I never meant to hurt you but I had no choice. You know I did.'

'Save it Glimmer. You may have had to break up with me but you didn't have to be so cold about it. I'm finished. Besides we're in the Hunger Games. Only one of us can live.'

'Marvel Please!' I was crying harder.

'No Glimmer. I'm done.' He was leaving me.

'Marvel!'

'Glimmer, stop it, just shut-' I cut him off again by kissing him. Man I have missed the feel of his lips. They always comforted me. Whenever I was on a rampage, Marvel would kiss me and I was instantly calmer. He made me feel safe. I still loved him and I wanted him back at whatever cost. My family could disown me but they could move me to12. If they tried, then they would be in the cold ground below me. I was feeling light in the head from lack of air. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

'Marvel, don't leave me. I love you. Please. I didn't play you.' I was still crying a little but not as much. I was happier knowing that he responded and kissed me back.

'Glimmer…'

'Please. Just tell me you won't leave me. I don't want you to leave me.' I whispering

Marvel sighed and smiled at me. That was a good sign wasn't it.

'I won't leave you. I love you too much to leave you.' He leaned and kissed me again.

**Line Break **

'Aw isn't that sweet. Our district 1 lovers getting back together. These games are getting better by the minute and the Capitol is loving it.' Caesar said

'Yes, We have our Love Triangle of confirmed lovers Cato Stone and Katniss Everdeen along with district 12 male Peeta Mellark and now we have to District 1 lovers. Glimmer Waters and Marvel Nigross. The level of romance sure is heating up.'

'Yes but's it's so sad to see people who love each other go into an arena and fight to the death. Just like the Second Quarter Quell. Rumours have it that District 12 Victor Haymitch Abernathy was in love with his district partner Maysilee Donner.'

'I'm sure the crowd would love to see the couples come out alive together but which couple. They can't all come out.'

**Line Break **

_**Cato's POV**_

While talking to Clove I heard someone scream. I turned around to see Glimmer run off and then have Marvel follow her. What happened between them? I walked back to Katniss. She was last talking to Marvel so she surely knew what happened.

'Katniss what happened?' I ask

'Do you want to short version or the long version? Cause the long version involves Marvel pouring out his heart about Glimmer. They used to date but Glimmer broke it off with him quite coldly like a heartless bitch but then you turned around and screamed at him that she had no choice and that she was forced to. She was crying and ran off followed by Marvel. That's all I know.'

'God we just can't get enough love in this arena can we.' I said 'First we have Peeta saying that he loves you when we already said that we love each other.' I noticed Katniss smile at the comment. It brought a smile to my face as well 'And now we have Glimmer and Marvel who were in love. I bet that they will come back in love with each other again'

'You just had to say that didn't you Cato. Come look. You can see them from here.' Clove said. She was right. From where I was standing I could see Marvel and Glimmer kissing.

'Why do I have to be right?' I muttered to myself

'We do have to kill them at some point.' Clove said

'I know how about we kill them when it's down to just us careers.' I said

'What are you going to do when It's just down to the three of us?'

'Clove-' My voice was firm and hinted with anger.

'No Cato, she's right. What are we going to do? You've known Clove all your life and your best friends, so how are you going to kill her.'

'Yes Cato, how will you kill me? More importantly how are you going to kill Katniss?'

'Clove that is not the key issue right now.'

'Don't avoid the question. Answer it.'

'You want to know how? Then fine. I won't be able to kill Katniss. I love her too much to kill her. And I certainly couldn't kill you either.' By that time Katniss had snaked her arms around me.

'I love you too Cato' She tilted my head around to face her leaning in to kiss me. It was our first kiss since we told Panem that we loved each other. To them it was our first kiss, when it was our second kiss. Her lips were perfect. Like they were moulded to fit mine.

'Can we keep the making out and romance stuff to a minimum please. I don't need everyone one around me making out with their lover while I have no one. Ooh here come the other lovers. Okay act natural.' Leave it to Clove to ruin the moment.

**Line Break **

**(1) - I know in most stories and in the movie Glimmer seems like a bitch and cold. But even the cold have hearts and feelings so I wanted Glimmer to have a moment with Marvel. But the main couple in this story still is Cato and Katniss.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry I am late in updating. I have been away at a June Dally Watkins course. Got to meet her in person :D! Enjoy.**_

_**Katniss' POV**_

"_Cato…Where are you?" we were in the forest in Twelve. Cato had decided he wanted to play Hide and Seek like a child. I was searching for him everywhere. He was a good hider, I'll give him that. _

"_Cato…Come out wherever you are"_

_I felt on yank on my arm as I walked past another tree and fell down on top of him. He flashed he boyish grin at me. _

"_Found you" I said smiling back at him_

"_I know and here's your prize" He leaned down to kiss me. Our lips almost touching…_

_**BOOM!**_

I jolted awake at the sound of the canon. It was a dream. A beautiful one. Of course we wouldn't be in Twelve. We were in the Hunger Games. Who had died and by whose hand. I looked around me and saw that I was sleeping next to; quite closely I might add, to Cato. His face looked so peaceful and vulnerable. Not like the killer he was. I gently nudged him awake. He turned round to see me. He smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Good morning" He said sleepily

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank-you"

"So who do you think died?" He looked at me confused. Had he been asleep that deeply that he didn't hear the canon? Obviously, I woke him up after the canon, so that answers that stupid question.

"What canon?" Yep, definitely asleep enough

"A canon fired while you slept, it woke me up though and disturbed my dream. How did you manage to sleep through it anyway?"

"I don't know, probably some defenceless kid. So what did you dream about anyway?"

"Huh?" I was distracted again

"Your dream, you said that it was disturbed by the canon"

"Oh my dream" I didn't exactly want to tell him that it was about us or mainly him. I knew we were closer but still. "I was back home in the woods. It seemed so real until I woke up" I must have sounded convincing enough due to his response.

"Don't worry, you'll be back home before you know it"

"Where will you be then?"

"How about we have so breakfast, what would you like?" He got up to leave but I pulled him down. He was avoiding the question.

"Cato, If I'm home alive, then where will you be?"

"Katniss"

"It's a simple question Cato, just answer it" I was getting angry now. So was he

"Fine. You're going home because I say so. When you go home, I'll be dead alright. I couldn't live with myself if I won and you died"

"And you think I can? Cato you aren't going to die so I can win. I won't let you. We'll figure something out"

"Katniss, there is nothing to figure out. My plan is set and will work. You're going home and that's final. You know we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't volunteered!" I couldn't believe what he just said. He was blaming me for this whole situation. For saving my Prim's life.

"Katniss…I'm sorry. I-" I had already stormed out of the tent grabbing my bow and arrow as I went. I needed to cool off. I needed to hunt.

**Cato's POV**

What had I just done? I yelled at her for saving Prim from these terrible Games. I didn't mean it. I was just angry at her. Why couldn't she understand that I was saving her? I loved her and wanted her to live.

"Katniss…I'm sorry. I-" She ran out with her bow. Clove came in just after she left. Just what I needed.

"So I guessing you too had a fight?" Clove said

"Yeah, she won't accept the fact that for her to win, I have to die. But then I told her she shouldn't have volunteered for Prim."

"Man you really screwed up. If I know one thing about Katniss, it's that she loves her family more than anything. She risked her life to save her sister's. That's real family love Cato. It doesn't go very far when it comes to the Hunger Games but with her it does."

"I know. I didn't mean. I was just angry. Spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Well then I think that you should follow her and apologise. Don't you. It was your fault and you should patch things up."

"No need to rub thing in Clove, but thanks"

"I'll save you some breakfast when you come back"

"Thanks, also do you know which way she went?"

"Let me think, She left with a bow and arrow. Where did she go?" Clove looked at me, half smiling. The woods, of course.

"See you later Clove" I ran off into the woods, in hopes of finding her again. But what happened during my search for her was the greatest thing ever.

**Katniss' POV**

During my hunt, all I could think of were his words to me. Blaming me for saving Prim. Shooting things really helped me cool off releasing my anger.

**BOOM**

Someone had died but this time I really didn't care who it was. All my thoughts seem to consist of Cato. I was debating whether I should go back or not. I decided that I would. I needed him. I loved him. I just didn't want to lose him though. I headed back to where we set up camp. Everyone was up now. Glimmer and Marvel sat together. Clove was practicing, training I should say, with her knives but I didn't see Cato anywhere. Had he stormed off as well? I decided to ask Clove.

"Hey Clove, where's Cato?"

"I don't know, he went of looking for you. He wanted to apologise. He really does love you."

"I know, thanks" I went and had breakfast with Glimmer and Marvel. She seemed to hate me a lot less now that she was with Marvel. She really was a nice girl if you were in her good books.

"So Glimmer, now that you back with Marvel, does this mean you'll quit flirting with Cato." I asked

"Definitely, He's all yours." Glimmer said happily

"Glimmer, why did you keep flirting with him when you said you were still in love with me?" Marvel asked

"I don't know actually, I guess, it was just too hard being around you so I needed to distract myself or do something. I mean Cato is an attractive guy and all, so who wouldn't want to be with him?"

"I know exactly what you mean Glimmer"

"Yeah, Cato's a great guy…Hey!" Marvel's face was priceless. Glimmer and I cracked up.

"It's alright, I still love you. Don't worry. We're just saying how lucky Katniss is to be with him."

"That doesn't help. How is Katniss lucky?"

"I'll explain it later. It's something only girls understand. It's our third instinct." Glimmer said

"Our what?" I asked

"Instinct. Girls have three born natural instincts. One, How to shop with a sense of fashion. Two, how to run in high heels and Three, knowing when a guy is hot. My mother taught me that and it is so true."

"Not for me. Especially the second one. You should have seen the heels Effie had me train in for the interview. I could barely walk in them, let alone run. The only instinct I have is how to shoot an arrow perfectly. And keen hearing."

"Yes, but you know Cato is hot, so you have the third instinct. I told you it was true."

"Still not helping Glimmer. You talking about hot guys is getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, but how many girl's ass how you boys stared at checking her out?" Glimmer asked

"Hey, it's natural for a boy to look at a girl like that. We can't help if we like what we see."

"No you can definitely help it, you just chose not to. Guys only have my thing on their mind. Girls, beer and getting laid."

"I guessing you learnt this from your mum too?" I asked

"No actually, from the library books…Yes, I have been to a library. I know I seemed like an airhead while trying to flirt with Cato, but I am actually smart. I get A's in most subjects."

"So, what are we doing today? More hunting. Do you know who is dead already?"

"Yeah, we've been keeping count. We killed thirteen at the bloodbath. Two have died today so that leaves eleven left."

"Yeah but do you know who is left besides us. The five of us are alive, but what about the other six."

"Well, I reckon that Thresh is still alive. So is Foxface probably, but I don't keep track of everyone, just who is dead." Glimmer said

"Ok, let's go hunting then and narrow those numbers" Marvel said

We hunted for most of the day which seemed short due the Gamemakers no doubt. We killed the girl from 10 and the boy from 8. They had formed an alliance together. I saw Rue up in the tree but she fled before the others saw her. Now there were nine left. We sat down and had dinner while we waited for the faces of the fallen to appear. Finally the anthem played and the faces were shown. The boy from 3 must have been the one who died this morning. 10 and 8 showed up, but then the fourth face killed me. Up in the sky, I saw Cato's face.

He his canon must have shot while I was out hunting after our fight. I couldn't believe he was dead. I know that no one could have killed him, except Thresh possibly but I didn't believe it. I knew that he must have killed himself. To save me, but wouldn't he do that when it was just the two of us. It didn't make sense. The anthem stopped. He was dead. I could feel the tears running down my hot checks. I dropped my food and ran into what was our tent. I just wanted to cry, but in privacy. Thankfully, I was left alone for most of the night until Clove came in to wake me for my watch shift. She said she was staying up with me too. We devised a plan to break off the alliance now that Cato was gone. Neither of us wanted to actually kill them, so stole half of the remaining food and poisoned the rest, so that when Glimmer and Marvel would wake up tomorrow, they would die after eating the poisoned food. We also took our sleeping bags, and some rope to tie us to the trees which Clove had reluctantly agreed to sleep in. When late morning came, we heard two canons. We knew that Glimmer and Marvel were dead. Two down, seven left to play. Later that we found Rue. I stopped Clove from killing her, and somehow managed to convince her to align with her. She took us back to the hidden cave she was living in.

"Peeta, look who I found." So Rue had decided to align with Peeta. Great, just great. You lose the boy you love and you align with the other boy who is pretending to love you. Peeta looked up at me and his whole expression changed. But that was before he saw Clove.

"Katniss…what is she doing here?" Peeta asked ready to defend himself. He had dagger in his hand which he stole from another dead tribute probably.

"Relax, she with me. She's not going to hurt you with her knives. Speaking of which, who's the dagger from? A dead tribute?"

"Haymitch actually, got it yesterday."

"Haymitch sent you a gift, he hasn't sent me anything. I knew you were his favourite."

"Katniss, think logically. What reason does Haymitch have to send you anything? You had everything at the cornucopia being a _Career_ and all. You've been living it up in luxury with your precious Cato. Sorry to hear about his death, but when you look at the bright side, now you don't have to kill him."

**Peeta's POV**

As soon as I finished, I was met with a punch to nose. A nose now broken and bleeding

"Don't you dare say anything about Cato. I know you don't care about him but I did. And when it comes down to us, I'll be the winner Peeta. I want you to feel the pain I feel." She was crying. Tears flowing down her face. I heard a beeping noise from above. One that comes from a sponsor's gift. I looked up and it was coming down through a hole that wasn't there before. I reached up and grabbed it.

"Oh great, another gift from the wonderful gift-giving Haymitch." Katniss sneered. I looked inside to find only a note.

"It's not a gift, just a note from Haymitch" I replied

_You stupid boy. You're supposed to be in love with her. The Capitol hates you and worse the mourning the death of Cato ending the Star – Crossed Lovers. You better pull yourself together if you want any more gifts from sponsors._

– _H_

"So what does the note say Peeta? That you're a heartless jerk and you're going to die." Katniss said

"Katniss calm down, you don't need to stoop to his level" Clove said warningly

"You know Peeta, you should count yourself lucky that your alive. The night before the Games, Cato asked me when he should kill you. He said either in the bloodbath or later to let you know he was coming. I was a fool to tell him to let you live."

"Katniss. Stop" Clove pulled me back "I know you're mourning Cato's death, but you don't act like this. Sure Cato would love it, but you shouldn't. We need a place to stay until we can be rid of all the other tributes. Once everyone else is gone and he is left, I won't stop you when you kill him. In fact, I give you my knives to use. The small curvy one does the worst damage. But until then just ignore him. Now let's have some dinner and go to sleep."

"Ok fine. But if you do anything, I won't hesitate to kill you, Bread Boy"

**Katniss' POV**

I had been asleep for a while but I woke up multiple times screaming and then crying until I fell asleep again. I missed him so much. I just couldn't believe he was gone. At one point, when I woke up. Rue was awake too.

"Katniss, you're not really going to kill him are you?"

"I don't know. Everything would be so much easier if he was already dead. Maybe I'll be lucky and he'll die by some natural cause or by someone else. Maybe Clove can kill him."

"Are you sure that isn't just your grief talking. I know you miss him, but he has to die for you to live doesn't he?"

"Yeah, He said he would, but it doesn't make sense. Wouldn't he leave it till until it was just the two of us left?"

"That would make sense"

"I going to sleep now Rue, goodnight"

"Goodnight Katniss, sweet dreams" Oddly enough, I did have a sweet dream until it turned into a nightmare.

_**Hey, the dream will be on the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I have a special surprise for you all. Read on to find out.**

_I'm in the meadow watching an older version of myself chase a little boy; his hair is as blonde as Cato's. The child is laughing; he is as free as a bird, unknown to the world of the Hunger Games. _

"_I'm gonna beat you Mummy, I'm going to win" He shouts out to me. The boy is my son. I have a son. How could I bring a child into this world which may in time lead him to his death? The boy stops running and jumps up and down in the air._

"_I won, I won." I sneak up on the boy and grab him in my arms. The boy squeals in delight, laughing harder_

"_Mummy's got you now Wade" His name was Wade. The name was perfect. _

"_Daddy, help me" Daddy? Who is he calling out to? I turn around still holding Wade and Cato comes into view. I put Wade down and he runs over to Cato. Cato is flashing a massive grin._

"_Hey, kiddo" He pulls Wade up putting on his shoulders. "Is mummy attacking you?" He asks walking over to me_

"_Yeah, but guess what?" _

"_What?" _

"_I beat mummy in a race?" _

"_Really, you beat mummy in a race, no-one ever beats mummy" Cato put Wade down again._

"_I know, but I did" Wade runs off again across the meadow_

"_Not too far okay Wade"_

"_Cato-" I interrupted by him when he pull me in for a kiss. Soon we both pull away from lack of breath. _

"_Well that's a fine way to greet me" Cato smirks at me_

"_I know, I thinking of making it a regular thing to do when I see you. How is he?" _

"_Energetic as ever"_

"_And the baby?" Cato says placing a hand on my stomach_

"_We're both fine, even better now that you're back" I lean back in to kiss him, but the scene changes. Instead of the meadow, I'm in a hospital giving birth to my second child. I'm in a lot of pain by the looks of it. Cato's next to me holding my hand which I seem to me crushing with all my strength._

"_Okay I need you to push. On the count of three, push as hard as you can. Ready…1…2…3…Push!" I'm screaming loudly. _

"_I can see the head, just one more push Mrs Stone. OK 1…2…3…Push!" The screaming fades and the sound of crying is heard instead. The nurse wraps my child in a pink blanket and hands her to me._

"_Congratulations Mrs Stone. You've given birth to a healthy beautiful girl." She's beautiful. And she has Cato's eyes, like Wade. _

"_Look at her eyes Cato, ice blue eyes like yours." _

"_I know she's beautiful" The scene blurs and changes again. I'm in a crowd of people in the town square in 12. The reaping. Jessica is standing next to me. Her reaping isn't for another three years but this is Wade first reaping. I'm scared for his life. This is the very reason I didn't want kids. I didn't want them to be part of the Hunger Games. It's the 81__st __Annual Hunger Games. I'm expected to Mentor this year like every year with Haymitch. I couldn't bear the fact if I had to mentor my own child and possibly watch him die._

"_Now for the girls, our female tribute is….Sarah Wilson" A blonde walks nervously up to the stage. She looks to be about fifteen. I will try my best to keep her alive. _

"_And now for the boys, our male tribute is…Wade Stone" _

"**NOOOOOOO!" **I wake up screaming again. My child was entering the Hunger Games. It takes me a minute to realise it was a dream-turned nightmare. I don't have a child and I'm in the Hunger Games. By the light of the sky it looks to be dawn. I want to go back to sleep but I just have another nightmare. I just lie in my sleeping bag until sleep takes me again.

_Line Break_

**Cato's View**

A burning light was shining in my eyes. Was I dead? No, I could hear voice in the background and I could open my eyes slightly. Where was I? Definitely not the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games! The memory comes back to me instantly. I was going after Katniss to apologise. Katniss! Was she still alive? What was happening in the arena? I pray that she and Clove were sticking together in the event that the Career pack ever split up.

"Cato, Cato are you up. Can you hear me?" I had no clue who was speaking to me

"Does it look like he's awake Haymitch?" Enobaria. I knew that voice anywhere, but why was Katniss' mentor Haymitch here. I groan and slightly open my eyes fully. I take in my surroundings quickly. A blank white room. One word, no two words come to mind; Capitol and Hospital.

"Yeah see, he is awake."

"Not before, he was…"

"Ohh will you to shut up?" I groan again. My head is really starting to hurt. I try to sit up and fail epically.

"Careful there boy" I try again, successful this time.

"Why am I in the Capitol Enobaria and why is Haymitch here?" I ask rubbing my sore head

"You're dead, well not really. Panem thinks you're dead. You died in the Hunger Games. Haymitch and I had devised a plan to get both you and Katniss out of the Hunger Games alive. We've run it past the GameMakers and Snow who is content with it and is allowing it. Our plan is to bring out you and Katniss but still going by the whole one Victor rule. Part one of our plan was pretending to kill you off. Now part two is making sure, Peeta and Katniss make it to the final two and then we'll pretend to kill her off as well making Peeta Victor and bringing out Katniss alive as well. It is a very well-thought out plan"

"So you mean, both of us can live together?" I ask. I was ecstatic. We had a way out. Sure I wasn't pleased about Peeta becoming Victor, I would much prefer Clove but ehh, if Katniss comes out alive, that's all that matters.

"Yes. Brilliant isn't it?"

"Genius. But I have one question. The berries you sent me. I thought they were nightlock?"

"No they only look like nightlock to convince the Capitol. We're doing the same thing with Katniss. We know she'll eat them if it means being with you. She'll think that she's joining you in death, but she is really joining you in life."

"But where will we live after the Games if we're supposed to be dead?" I ask confused as to how they will answer this one.

"Here in the Capitol. You can never go back to you district. Of course you're families will come out here to live with you, but no one must know of you being alive. Only the Capitol. They loved you two, so founding out you're alive will really excite them. Besides what happens in the Capitol, stays in the Capitol. They won't tell anyone on the outside."

"Great, now what is happening in the Hunger Games right now? How is Katniss" I was really anxious now. Haymitch's face sunk. What was wrong?

"What's has happened? What's wrong?" I say loudly

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that Katniss is really taking your death hard. For the past two days, she's been crying, and yelling insults at Peeta but at night she wakes up screaming and crying. This morning she woke up screaming 'no'"

"Oh, I hate pretending to be dead."

"Don't worry Cato; you'll be together again soon. We just need to have the other tributes killed off and then we can reunite you two. The sooner the better"

"Alright, let's go. I want to see what is happening onscreen. I want to see her for myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Did you seriously think I would kill Cato? Never, but it was pretty watching, well reading your reactions. I believe someone even used SHOUTY CAPITOLS. Well here is Chapter 11. Enjoy. P.S Has anyone read Fifty Shades of Grey. Rumour has it that Emma Watson will be cast as Anastasia Steele. **

**Katniss' POV**

'Clove how many are still alive again?' I ask her. Clove was next to me in her sleeping bag sharping her knives. Peeta and Rue were out gathering food. I hope Rue comes back safe. As for Peeta, I couldn't care less about. The sooner he's gone the better. I'd had asked Clove secretly of she would kill him for me, but then she reminded me that I had wanted to kill him.

'Well there's us, so that's four. Foxface and thresh make six and then there's someone else believe.' Clove answers. She is so nice to me. She's was sad to see Cato go as well but she's really been there for me.

'Well, when do we get to spilt of again? I can't wait until Peeta is gone, but I'll be sad to see Rue go. She's such a sweet little girl. She reminds me of Prim so much. I couldn't bear it if I had to kill her.'

'Then just wait till the Feast. Everyone will be dashing in, so we'll kill them off then. And then I'll be you and me.' Clove's voice drops off towards the end. I don't ask what happens next. It's far too obvious. I'll be killing her.

'Well when is this feast?' Clove is about to answer but she is cut off by Caesar's voice

'Greeting's Tributes, well done on getting this far in the Hunger Games. We are making this announcement inviting you to a Feast at the Cornucopia. Now hold on, some of you may already be declining this offer. At the table, there is something for each of you. A special twist. Something that may help kill you alive. The Feast commences at Sunrise. That is all and may the odds be ever in your favour.' The voice tunes out and Clove looks at me.

'Does that answer your question?'

'Yes, now it's just you and me going right?' I ask

'Yes, now let's get some sleep before we kill some tributes and…' Clove cuts off.

'And what?'

'Nothing. Let's get some sleep' I know she's lying but I don't question her about any further.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

'I can't believe that they allied with them. The girl I don't mind but he really is pissing me off. He's annoying her too if she's wanting to kill him'

'Hey that's my tribute you're talking about boy' Haymitch says irritated

'I don't care Haymitch. What's important here is that Katniss is safe. And Clove is smart about they're strategies.'

'Enobaria, I'll down at the party trying to rack up more sponsors if you need me' He heads out of the room. He's not only going to the party for sponsors. I know exactly what he wants down there.

'Man I hate this. Why can't they just die already so that Katniss can be named Victor and come back to me.' I don't care that Enobaria is listening. I await a response but I never get one. I turn around and find no one is there. She must have left shortly after Haymitch did. Probably to get sponsors for Clove.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Rue comes back after a while, I hear her footsteps but I don't hear Peeta's and his are quite loud. I don't think about and fall into a deep slumber. I awake a few hours later screaming. Another nightmare. This time. I had no children but I had Cato. I lived in District 2 again but the PeaceKeepers came and took him away. I don't know what they did too him but later I get told that he is dead. That was when I woke up.

'Katniss! Katniss! Are you okay? Was it another nightmare? What happened?' Clove asked me. I woke her up from my screaming. I was grateful for her. She always comforted me in my time of need.

'They took him away and killed him.' Clove knows who I'm talking about. She pulls me into a tight hug.

'Don't worry. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real.'

'Yeah, but he's still dead. He's never coming back. I don't know how I'm going to continue after I get out of here Clove. Half of me is gone and it's never coming back.'

'You'll be fine Katniss. You'll survive. You're a fighter.' I've stopped crying and she go back to sleep. It looks close to Sunrise. I can't go back to sleep but my body says otherwise. Before I fall under. I notice something out of place. Where is Peeta? He's not in his sleeping bag. Rue came back but he hasn't.

* * *

'You ready Katniss?' Clove asks me. Yeah I'm ready. Ready to go home and live out the rest of my life.

'Yeah, I'm ready' I pack up my supplies bag and take it with me and I grab my bow. I have a feeling we won't be coming back here. After we leave the alliance we'll be broken.

'Good let's go' we make our way to the Cornucopia. Clove and I stay hidden behind some trees. I peek out and find a nothing but the Cornucopia. It was a lie. There was nothing here for us. Just a way to lure us together. Not that it matters. Fifty meters from me I see Foxface running out of the Cornucopia with something in her hand. I aim my arrow at her. She doesn't run very far because Thresh has come from behind the Cornucopia and slashed her back with his Machete. She falls to the ground and a canon goes off. Realising there is nothing here, he runs towards us but he doesn't know where here. I aim my arrow at him. Once I have a closer target, I shoot at him in the chest the head and he falls to the ground. A canon hasn't gone off yet, so I fire a second arrow at him. This one lodges in upper chest near his neck spurting out blood. Soon a canon fires signalling his death. Who would have thought that the biggest tribute here would go down? I never once envisioned that I would be the one to kill him. Clove next to me looks displeased.

'What's wrong?' I ask

'I wanted to be the one to kill him, Cato and I had this bet sort of like thing that I wouldn't be able to kill him.'

'Oh it doesn't matter Clove. The main thing is that he is dead. Besides, you can kill of the last of the other tributes besides us, Rue and Peeta.'

'Fine then, but where is he or she?'

'I don't know, maybe he's not coming. Clove we're not going back to the cave are we?'

'No we're not, that's why I pack my supplies and everything up. Now that we've killed those two, there is only five left. Might as well spilt off.' We walk for a while looking for shelter when we hear a canon go off. Who has died? Peeta, Rue, or the other tribute. I hear another canon go off. Now there's only three left to play this horrible game. I hope that Rue is not one of the remaining three. I couldn't bare to kill her. We find shelter and we settle down. As we have dinner, the last of the food from the Cornucopia, we listen to the anthem and watch for the faces in the sky. I wait in anticipation. Who is dead? First comes the boy from 10 and then Rue. Poor Rue. I was sad to see her go but it meant that I only had to kill Peeta and Clove. Clove would be hard considering her skill with knives. She wouldn't go down with a fight. Peeta would be easy. I took down Thresh, so Peeta was a piece of cake. The thought of cake and Peeta makes me laugh inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about my updating late. I was betaing for Lalaxx in Belgium. That and my computer won't always late me update as soon as I want to. Enjoy chapter twelve. We are almost finished. Don't despair. This isn't the end. I have a whole bunch of Catoniss stories coming your way, along with a few Keeta FanFics and a Glarvel story as well. Now I'll stop talking and let you read. R & R please. It really makes my day. **

**Katniss' POV**

'Katniss! Katniss! Wake up. Wake up. You can't die. You have to live for Cato. Katniss!'

I was sleeping and could feel Clove shaking me. Why would she think I was dead? I struggled to open my eyes but I could use my mouth

'Clove quit it. I'm sleeping'

'Oh thank god, you're alive. I thought you were dead.' I had opened my eyes now but I still felt a little groggy.

'Why would I be dead?'

'You had no pulse and you weren't breathing. You know how when you're breathing your chest rises and falls.'

'Ok but I'm alive so can you please calm down and get off me' I said as nicely as possible. Clove got off me immediately

'Sorry, I was just scared. I know Cato would have wanted you to die. Now what would you like for breakfast. We have leftover rabbit or we can finish off the turkey meat. We have berries as well but I thought we should save them for when we go hunting. Oh and this morning your mentor sent you something. It's over there.'

'Thanks Clove' I move over to the small package by my bow and arrow. As always I read the note first. Good thing too.

_Katniss_

_Don't open this until you reach the final two. And don't lose it!_

_- H_

Wow thanks for the gift Haymitch. Give me something I can't use.

'So what is it? Food, weapons, come on tell me'

'I don't know Clove. Haymitch said to not open it until I was I the final two.'

'Oh ok. Well let's eat.'

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I couldn't save her. I was too late. At least I avenged her when I killed him. Poor Rue, such a sweet young girl should not be in something like this. None of us should be. Forced to fight to the death. We all had lives to live out. I wonder how Clove and Katniss are doing. Still tagging along with the enemy. I can't believe that both Foxface and Thresh are gone. I thought he would be in the final two with Katniss. I hope that Clove killed both of them but that is half unlikely. Katniss can become a monster with that bow. A monster from a Career district. Maybe that's where she belongs. And now her precious Cato is dead. Katniss should be with me. I love her too and I've known her the longest. Not the Cato boy. Good thing he's gone. If I make to the final two with Katniss then maybe I'll get to share at least one moment with her before she kills me. I hear a growling noise behind me. That doesn't sound good. I run as fast as I can towards the Cornucopia. I know what is following me. Mutts. This happened in the 68th games. The boy from 12 was eaten and gnawed at by mutts. We were so close to winning that year. He made it to the final four. In the end, district 4 one. An eighteen year old girl.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

'Katniss do you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'That growling. I swear I can hear growling. Katniss. Its mutts. I know it is. We have to run.'

'But we have to find Peeta.'

'I'll bet he's at the Cornucopia. It's how District 4 won. He was above high ground while the mutts killed off the remaining tributes. We have to go.' Clove grabs my hand. As soon as we run we hear the heavy steps of the mutts. We reach the cornucopia and I see Peeta standing on it. He sees me and helps me up. I turn around too help Clove. She's almost up but a mutt bites her leg and she falls down screaming in pain. I do the only thing I should do. I load my arrow and fire at her heart. It is better this way. At least she didn't have to die and painful death by mutts.

'I'm sorry Clove' I whisper to her. Her canon went of a soon as the arrow pierced her heart. Now it was just me and Peeta. Did I want to kill him? Yes I wanted to. To go back home. Did I have it in me? No.

'Peeta I can't kill you. I hate you but I can't kill you.'

'I know, I don't want to kill you either.' Peeta steps towards me close enough that our bodies touch.

'Peeta what are you doing?'

'Something I've wanted to do for I long time. Katniss, I really do love you' that's the last thing he says before he places his lips on mine. The kiss is sweet but not like Cato's kisses. Whenever I kissed Cato, I would feel fireworks all through my body. I pull away cutting of his kiss.

'Peeta I'm sorry, but I don't love you like that. I love Cato and I wanted him'

'Yeah, I know. I just had to do that once.' I see a parachute float down. It only has a note attached to it. I grab it and read it

_Katniss_

_Do you really want to be with Cato?_

_Open the other package I gave you. It's time_

_- H_

I open the small package and find another note inside cover what the bag is holding

_Hope you know what to do and to do the right thing_

_- H_

I pull the note away and find Nightlock berries inside. I love Haymitch. He's giving me a harmless death. If I eat these I'll be dead in seconds and I can be with Cato again.

I take them out and hold them in my hand. The look on Peeta's face as he realises what I'm about to do is full of horror.

'Katniss don't do it. Think about your family.'

'Peeta, take care of Prim for me.' I raise the berries to my mouth and swallow

'Katniss no!' I fall to the ground. Somehow, I'm not dead yet cause I can hear my canon and the trumpets blaring announcing Peeta as the 74th Annual Hunger Games Victor. I feel myself getting drowsy. This must be it. I am dying. I will never wake again. Soon I'll be in the arms of Cato again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So they're both dead and soon to be reunited. Enjoy. Congratulations to my fiftieth reviewer, Tissue729. I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me on this journey. I love you all. **

**Feloria **

* * *

**Cato's POV**

The games are over. Katniss and I both came out alive. Unfortunately Clove died and I am thankful to Katniss for giving her a merciful death. I've been waiting for these games to be over and for Katniss to wake up. I'm sitting next to her right now while she sleeps. The berries have a strong sleeping dose in them so we don't know when she'll wake up. Haymitch and Enobaria and outside in the lounge discussing what to do now. Where we will live. We can't go back to our districts probably. I hear the door open and Haymitch comes in. He checks up on Katniss regularly, but he knows that he doesn't need to with me here.

"Cato, Enobaria and I have decided that you will live here in the Capitol. You're families will be moved here as well. We just have to go over our plans with Snow. I'm sure he'll agree. But there will be a catch of some sort. Snow is evil. He'll use this to make himself money so just be warned okay."

"Ok Haymitch thanks. Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"Hard to tell, you didn't wake up until three days later." I was shocked. Was I really out for three days

"Three days! I was out for three days!"

"Yes, you were. Now Cato I have to go and be mentor to Peeta. He has to get ready for his Victor interview. I'll see you in a few hours alright." With that he walked out the door.

"Katniss, if you hear me wake up. Please wake up." I left to get a drink from the kitchen and came back to find Katniss missing. She wasn't in her bed. She must be awake. But missing. Just great now, I have to find her. It didn't take me long when I heard an ear piercing scream from behind me. Katniss was standing in the doorway in complete and total shock. What was wrong? Oh wait, I'm alive. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I mentally smack myself.

"Ca…Cat…Cato?" She stutters. I run up to her and grab her in a big hug. She was alive. I was alive. We both came out

"Cato, am I dead? Are we dead? You're dead so I must be dead. Oh Cato, we're together again" She hugs me back. Whoa! Total mood swing.

"Katniss, I'm not dead. Neither are you. We're both very much alive." Katniss pulls away from me. Her face is full of shock and confusion.

"You're not alive! You're dead. You died! I saw your face up in the sky. I can't be alive. I swallowed the Nightlock." She was hyperventilating.

"Katniss! Breathe. Listen to me. I'll explain everything. You didn't swallow Nightlock. You ate a sleeping berry. So did I. The Capitol thinks were dead. This was all part of Haymitch and Enobaria's plan to get us both out. I'm sorry." She just stared at me like a freak.

"Well say something"

"You complete arse Cato Stone! You let me cry my heart out thinking you were lead, leaving me miserable while all this time you're alive. How could you do that to me? Don't you dare try that again or you will really be dead! I hate you!"

"No you don't, you love me" I pulled her in for another hug which turned into me kissing her for the first time in days. I have really missed the feel of her sweet luscious lips. She pulls away slightly

"I know, but I'm still mad at you." She leans back to kiss me which I return passionately.

"Katniss, remember how all this time, I said we would get out together and we have. I told you to trust me"

"Don't push it Cato, the reason, you aren't already on the floor is because I am distracted by your lips."

"I'm sorry. And Katniss, I wanted to say this days ago, but I'm sorry about what I said about you and Prim. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you but you should also say sorry to Prim."

"I love you Katniss. I really do."

"I love you too"

"So, what happened to Peeta? I presume he's Victor now that I'm supposedly dead."

"Yeah, he his. Stupid git doesn't deserve to be though. Haymitch is preparing him for his interview. In fact it should be on right now." I move away to switch on the television, on screen appears Caesar and Peeta dressed in a blue suit. He looks to be miserable.

"_**Now Peeta, why the long face? You won the Hunger Games, surely that must be something to be happy about?" **_

"_**Caesar, why do you think I'm not happy? I don't care about how I won. I lost Katniss. She left me. I thought we could somehow win together and she could be happy with me. She would come home to Prim and her family" **_

"_**Oh Peeta, I am sorry. We had no idea. You really loved her didn't you?" **_

"_**Caesar, just play the stupid footage, I want to leave and never come back"**_

"_**But you will be, you're a mentor now Peeta." **_

"_**I DON'T CARE" Peeta got up rather angrily and left the stage. He couldn't hide it all away and pretend to be the perfect Victor. What a moron. Snow will definitely do something about him. **_

"I cansee why he shouldn't be a Victor. That idiot. You don't make a scene on live television for the whole of Panem to see."

"That's not what I'm annoyed about. Even after all this, he still thinks he can claim you as his. I want to kill that boy so bad. Katniss, you love me don't you?"

"Cato, why are you asking ridiculous questions you already know the answer to?"

"I don't know. I'm just so mad at him. Even before I fell in love with you, he already staked his claim."

"Cato, don't worry about him, I love you and always will okay. And besides why would I fall in love with someone I hate. I hated him from the start remember. Cato I would go so far as to say that you are mine and I am yours."

"Your mine. Katniss, all mine. I love you so much"

"I love you too" She leans in to kiss me but Haymitch walks in and interrupts us. He always did have the worst timing.

"Oh so you're awake then. Has Cato explained what has happened?"

"Yes he has and I am so grateful to you Haymitch and to Enobaria. Thank you" Katniss said and gave Haymitch a welcoming hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart. But it won't be so easy from here on out. You're meant to be dead to the world."

"Did you see what Peeta did onstage? I can't believe he did that. He should just tough it up. Hide behind a mask until you're offstage."

"I'm guessing that's what you would have if you were in his position?"

"Yes, I would. Anyway, when do we leave? Have we figured out our next move?"

"Sort of. We're considering you living here in the Capitol. Your families would be moved here as well. But I have confirmed that you are to be shipped back home as well."

'I don't understand Haymitch. Are we going home or staying here?"

"Katniss were dead. All dead tributes get cleaned up and sent home in a crate to be buried. That's how you're going home. And I'm coming with you." I said.

"Boy, I don't think that's a good idea. We can't have two crates come off a Capitol train. And you have to be sent to your district." Haymitch said

"Haymitch, we can do it. Cato can lie with me in my crate when we leave the train. How about we just live in District 12. Only they would know and they would be happy." Katniss said

"There's one problem with that. When the camera's come back to twelve to see Peeta on the Victor's Tours, they will notice you. Then word will spread."

"Well we can change our appearances or something. Haymitch why do you always have to think things through?"

"Because you never do. I'm sure your plan would work. Your family would be happy to see you home but I'm not sure about Cato."

"My family loves Cato. He's an old friend. In fact, Prim loves you as a brother already." Katniss said.

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked. What was she talking about?

"It's a joke Prim made when I got your letter before the Hunger Games. She teased me about your letter saying that you loved me and couldn't wait for you to become her brother."

"Oh okay so I guess we'll have no problems then except for us being dead. Maybe we could change our looks. We could secretly ask our stylists to change us. I'm sure they would be glad to see us." I said

"Sounds good to me Cato. I know my prep team would love to see me and I do want to see Cinna again. Haymitch what do you think"

"Great. Do what you what. If you guys can handle this yourselves and get out of the Capitol unseen, then great I love it."

"Thank you Haymitch"

"You're welcome Katniss but there is something you will have to face in District 12. You can't avoid him even if you change you looks.

"Something or someone?" I asked

"Someone. You will have to face him eventually. He is returning to 12 as well."

"Who are we facing then?" Katniss asked. I couldn't believe she didn't know who Haymitch was talking about.

"Peeta" Haymitch and I said at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Lucky you. I am updating twice in one day. Apparently I'm commanded to update today and who am I to refuse a command. Love you all. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Cato and I had agreed that we would change our looks so now here I was getting prepped by my prep team. They were so happy and thrilled when they found out I was alive. Octavia grabbed me in a massive hug until the others pulled her off me. Unfortunately, Cinna wasn't here with them.

"Katniss, I'm so glad you're alive. You and the boy from 2. So adorable. It's a shame he isn't alive though."

"Vienna, he is alive. It was a plan for me and Cato to both get out alive."

"AHH! I'm so happy. Now you two can be together. Also we were wondering if you would like to have you hair cut off. We are already dying it a lighter brown with blonde highlights but if you really want to change you appearance you should cut you hair although it will be a shame that you won't have a braid anymore"

"That would be good Vienna, thank you. Maybe like just past my ears by an inch please."

"Ok then, so Katniss you have to tell us what is going on with you and Cato. You can never trust a gossip magazine. Always full of rumours." I froze at that point. We were in a magazine.

"Wait. We are in a magazine!"

"Yes, The Capitol times. You and Cato are the Number One hottest couple Of the Month. Everyone is talking about you. And it's the reason they, well we were so sad when Cato died because it was over. The lovers from 2 and 12 didn't exist but everyone did mourn with you and gave you their deepest sympathies."

"Oh, well Cato and I plan to go back to District 12 and live there in a small cottage way out of town near the forest probably. We are going to hide in my death crate where I'm supposed to be buried but it will be delivered to my house thankfully. Then we will hope out, reunite with my family and plan the next step there. But we need our appearance changed so that no one will know us."

"Oh that is so sweet. Well you hair is done, ready to see the new you?"

"Definitely" Ten minutes later after washing the dye out of my hair, I look in the mirror Vienna handed me and I see a total different person. My hair is not the dark brown it used to be.

"Just wait until we put in the blonde highlights, then you really won't recognise yourself"

"Thank you so much Vienna. Thank you all for everything."

"You're welcome Katniss, besides you needed a good clean up. Every tribute does whether dead or alive." Flavious says. Octavia elbows him in the ribs and a produce a smile.

"Hey Octavia, do you know where Cinna is? I thought he would be here."

"He's with Portia discussing clothes for Peeta's wardrobe when he arrives back in twelve. He should be here soon. He wanted to be here for when you were supposed to be as Flavious put it 'Cleaned Up'. He sure is in for a surprise. You shocked us all when you asked us to help you." Octavia is right. Five minutes later Cinna walks in and stares in shock at me talking to Vienna.

"Katniss! You're alive! I thought you were dead. You knew about this and you didn't run to fetch me" Cinna says to the three of them annoyed like a kid who missed out on an ice cream.

"Hey Cinna, nice to see you again" He's entire face changes from shock to anger to happiness.

"You too Katniss, I knew you would make it out just not the way you did. Now may I ask what exactly is going on….and what has happened to you hair! It's not brown!"

"Cinna, Cato and I made it out alive and we need to change how we look so people won't notice us. My hair is still brown, just a light shade of it and soon it will be a lot shorter and have blonde highlights in it. I'll look like a totally new person."

"Yes, you will. I'll just have to get used to it." A hour to two hours later I am finished and am ready to leave for the last time. Everyone says their last goodbyes and Octavia gives me another massive hugs but she lets go before anyone can tackle her off me.

"Now Katniss, every time you wash your hair use this shampoo and conditioner and it will keep you hair the same colour it is now. Good luck with Cato and everything. When you need a new set, tell Haymitch and he'll go the Capitol and take home a crate of it." Cinna said to me handing me the two bottles.

"Thank you Cinna." He gives me a hugs and I walk out back to Cato's apartment. Normally I would live in the level twelve apartment, but Peeta is living there and thankfully I haven't run into him yet, however as always I talk too soon. The elevator opens on the training level and Peeta walks in. I hope he doesn't notice who am I?

"Oh hi, I didn't know there was anyone in. I'm Peeta Mellark"

"I'm…Katy. You're the new Victor aren't you? I was so shocked when I saw you at your interview. You must be really upset" I quickly push the pool button. If I get off at two, he'll think something is up.

"Yeah I am. I just can't believe Katniss would leave me like that. How she could leave her family like that. She told me that she would do anything to win and then she kills herself. It's crazy"

"She probably had her reasons" I was getting annoyed. Thankfully the doors to the pool opened

"Well this is my stop. Nice to me you Peeta" I step out and the doors close. Now I have to wait for the elevator to come back down from twelve so that I can go up to too. Soon I'm back in the apartment and I see a young brown haired boy sitting on the lounge reading something. I know who it is immediately. I quietly creep up behind him and cover his eyes.

"Whoever that is better pull away before I smite you." Yep, definitely him.

"Oh relax Cato, it's just me. I love your new hair by the way."

"Katniss come round here so I can see you" I walk around the lounge to sit in his lap. He looks at me in shock. Wow I must look like a complete stranger to him.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Your hair so different. It's short and blonde?" He pulls me in closer and runs his hand through my hair.

"No, blonde highlights. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect. I haven't had much of a change just a hair dye but my team were so psyched to see me. Almost yelled the house down."

"Mine were like that too. Octavia almost squeezed me to death. Oh guess who I ran into in the elevator? Peeta, he was leaving the training centre and who caught the lift that I was in but he didn't recognise me so that was a good thing"

"That is a good thing. And it's a good thing that he leaves today."

"He's leaving today. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. We spend the train ride on the train but when we are pulling up at 12, we get in the crate and they bring us to your house."

"I can't wait to see my family. It's been so long since I saw them."

"I know but you only need to wait one more day."

"I can do that. I'm just so excited." Cato leans to kiss me and for once Haymitch isn't around to interrupt us.

"If you are finished, Snow wants a word with you" Nope spoke too soon. Wait did he just say Snow was here. I pull away and look around. I see Snow sitting on a kitchen stool drinking from a wine glass full of red wine. I bet it's anything but that.

"President Snow, what can we do for you? Haymitch said you wanted to talk to us."

"Actually I wanted to talk to Cato alone. Mr Stone if you will"

"Of course" He got up and led Snow into his room. He didn't come out until fifteen minutes later. Snow had a smug grin on his face while Cato looked terrible. What did Snow do?

"Thank you for agreeing with me Mr Stone. Miss Everdeen. Haymitch, your presence is required with Mr Mellark and Miss Trinket."

"Of course, I'll go right away then" Haymitch got into the elevator and held it open for Snow.

"Until next time Mr Stone. I'm sure you'll be very good for the business." With that he entered the elevator and left with Haymitch. I ran over to Cato.

"Cato, what is he talking about? What did he want with you?"

"He wants me to become one of the Capitol prostitutes."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Hehehehe what will happen? I get five reviews on this chapter I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Ten or more and I'll update the entire chapter today. So go review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I bought the Hunger Games Movie today! Hurray. Now it is mine to watch over and over again. I will never tire of it. Enjoy the next chapter cause it is a long one. Over 4000 words! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted etc. thank you. I have no idea when this will end but not for a while.**

**Katniss' POV**

I stared at him in shock at horror. Snow was forcing him to become a whore. No this cannot be happening. I am Cato's alone and he is mine. Why does that evil bastard have to ruin everything? I pulled Cato over to the couch to sit with me.

"You have to be a…a…."

"Yeah, like Finnick Odair. Snow thinks that I would bring in great profit. During the Hunger Games, I was lusted by many of the Capitol woman who wanted me."

"But what about me Cato?"

"I'm doing this for you"

"You're doing this for me! So you're going to have sex with random Capitol women for me." I jumped off the couch in rage at him. He was using me as an excuse

"No Katniss, I doing it to protect you and your family"

"What does my family have to do with this? Cato stop giving me excuses. Tell me why you are really doing this. Do you want to have pleasurable sex with them?"

"Katniss! Just shut up for a minute. I'm trying to explain but you won't let me. I tried to refuse, but Snow threatened to kill your family" I let it sink in.

"Snow was going to kill my family?"

"Yes unless I agreed to his terms." How could I be so stupid? Cato wasn't doing this because he wanted to. He was doing it for me. To save me and my family. He loved me. Cato grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to sit on his lap.

"Katniss, why would you think I would do this willingly?"

"I don't know. I guess you have all these women fawning over you and now they have to chance to be with you. I got jealous maybe"

"Would you look at that. The Brave Fire Girl Katniss Everdeen is Jealous"

"I said maybe I was jealous. Any girl would be if they boyfriend was to be sleeping with countless women for a sick man's entertainment"

"Wait Katniss, say that again."

"What that I was jealous?"

"No the part about me being your boyfriend?"

"What about it? I thought you were my boyfriend? Cause if you've been playing me this entire time, I going to–"

"Katniss relax. I do love you. It's just that you've never called me that before"

"Oh well I guess I never actually thought about it. I just knew that I loved you and you loved me."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to make it official then." He got up and kneeled before me.

"Cato Stone. What are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago. Katniss Everdeen. Will you be my girlfriend?" I laughed out in relief. Part of me was thinking he was actually asking me to marry me.

"Yes Cato Stone. I would be honoured to be your girlfriend" I pulled him up for a kiss which he returned happily. It didn't matter that Cato was being sold for his body. It didn't matter that everyone thought we were dead. What mattered was here and now. Cato and I. The two of us together. Forever.

**Line Break**

"Cato are you ready to see your new home?" We were on the train back to District 12. God it had felt like years since I had been there. I wondered how my family was going to react when they saw me and Cato.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I can't wait to see your family again. It has been ages since I last saw them."

"We should be arriving soon so we should have some lunch and then get ready in the crate."

"Ok let's go" He laced his arm with mine and lead me out of the room. When we arrived in the dining room, we walk over to the table and Cato slid my chair out for me to sit in and then pushed it back in.

"My my such manners Cato. Effie would be proud."

"Well my girlfriend deserve only the best. What shall we have for lunch than Katniss?"

"Whatever the boyfriend recommends" I returned back to him.

"Well he recommends that we have a fruit salad with icing sugar on top."

"Sounds delicious but what is icing sugar?" Cato stared at me in shock

'You've never had icing sugar? Not even in the Capitol" I shake my head at him. "Well you've been missing out. I'll fix that right away" He snaps at a male Avox who comes running up to Cato.

"We shall have fruit salad with icing sugar but make sure it is to the side in a large bowl. We shall sprinkle it on the fruit ourselves." He dismisses the Avox and it runs away to prepare the food.

"You really could be nicer to them you know. Just because they are Avoxs doesn't mean that they don't have feelings." To prove my point I call another Avox over.

"Can I have an Iced Chocolate please? What would you like Cato?"

"I'll have the same please"

"Can we make that two? Thank you" The Avox walks away to get the drinks.

"See there's no need to be mean."

"Yes I get your point but I still don't like them. Especially that one. The way he kept staring at you longing."

"He was not staring at me longing."

"Yes he was." The first Avox walked back over and placed the plate of fruit on the table along with the icing sugar in another bowl. It was white and powdery.

"Thank you" Cato stabbed his fork into a strawberry and drowned it in the white mixture.

"Open up Katniss" I opened my mouth and bit the strawberry off the fork. It was delicious.

"Oh My God!"

"You should try it covered in chocolate sauce" I immediately wanted to it.

"Can we?"

"Of course" He called the Avox back over and asked for some chocolate sauce. Much nicer this time I might add.

"See was that so hard."

"No. Now do you want another piece or not?"

"Yes please" I begged.

**Line Break**

Cato was right. Strawberries with chocolate sauce was yummy but even better was banana in chocolate sauce. I couldn't believe Cato got all this stuff back in two every day and here he was giving it to live with me in twelve. We were in the crate waiting to be taken off. Finally we were moved and it wasn't long before we were set down again. Haymitch said that when we were back in my house, he would call out that it is alright. That was a signal that no one except my family was in the room and that we could get out. I could hear my mum and Prim crying.

"Prim, it's okay. It's alright. It is alright" He said that last part louder. I took that as our cue to show that we were alive.

"Ready?"

"Yep" I move the lid off the crate and I hear my mother scream. Me standing up and then Cato doing the same made her scream even more. I moved over to her but she stepped back.

"Mum it's me. Katniss. I'm not dead. Neither is Cato."

"You can't be Katniss. Katniss died in the Hunger Games"

"Ask me any question about myself. Something our family knows." My mother looked at me doubtfully but then she spoke.

"How do we have food on the table at night and where does it come from?"

"I hunt with Gale every Sunday with my bow and arrow that my father made for me. We hunt in the woods to bring home food in a game bag. I sold enough food to make money to buy Lady for Prim. Gale and I trade at the hob. Is this enough information for you Mum. I am the real Katniss and I am alive. Ask Haymitch if you don't believe me."

"Marissa, she's telling the truth. It was Enobaria's and my plan to get both of them out of the arena. I sorry you had to find out this way but at least Katniss has come back alive."

"I did promise I would come back to you and Prim, didn't I?" I looked at Prim who was happily smiling at me.

"Katniss!" she came running up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I knew you would come back and now you're with Cato. I told you he loved you" I hugged her back afraid I was going to lose her even though I had no reason to be afraid. Cato came over to my side.

"How is it that a little girl knew my own feelings before me?" he asked her.

"I have no idea but she was right" Prim let go of me and I pulled him closer to me.

"Yes, she definitely was." Cato leaned down to kiss me. I loved kissing him. It was as if I was complete when he was with me. We broke apart when the door opened wide. There standing at the door was Peeta; his face was of complete confusion but also horror seeing Cato standing with me. He must have come to comfort my family and see me off.

"Katy? What are you doing here? And how is it that you are alive Cato?"

"Peeta, Listen I'm not Katy, it's me Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Katniss killed herself in the Hunger Games"

"Peeta that is my sister Katniss. She isn't dead, she's alive" Prim said

"Haymitch what the hell is going on? Katniss is dead and Cato is supposed to be dead to."

"Boy she's telling the truth. I made this plan with Cato's mentor so that they could both come out alive."

"And you didn't tell me! Haymitch what the hell! You just thought you would help her and not me. I knew you would choose her"

"You didn't need to know! Stupid boy, my plan didn't concern you. You wanted to die anyway. You're just lucky that you came out alive as Victor. But as I remember you made an ass of yourself on nation TV. You left your own interview not even waiting to be crowned so as far I'm concerned, you have no say! Haymitch roared at him. Serves him right I guess. I always said he was an idiot for walking off but I forget about the crowning so I guess he's not even a real victor. I decided to step in at this point.

"Peeta, I didn't know about the plan both until I woke up and Cato was standing in front of me. Cato didn't know either until he woke up. We didn't hide anything from you."

"You didn't know anything until you woke up? Then explain why Haymitch sends you a note and you decide to kill yourself."

"I killed myself because I thought I would be with Cato in death. Not life. Peeta I would choose Cato over my life okay."

"He's not even worth you. He's a cold blooded killer who would have killed you if you were in the last two with him."

"Peeta, he wouldn't have killed me and I know it. Cato knows it. Haymitch knows it. Everyone seems to know it but you."

"You know he can't support you Katniss. I'm a Victor. I can support you. I can help you to take care of Prim and your mother like you wanted me too." I hear Cato snicker next to me.

"You find something funny _2"_

"Yeah, you think she can't support herself. She's been supporting her family for most of her life. She puts food on the table for them to eat. She can hunt. She made it to the final two. She would have won if it weren't for you. Now you tell me she can't support herself" Cato says smirking.

"Sure she can support herself with the basic necessities but she can't give herself the fine luxuries that I could. Can you?"

"Yeah I could. I come from District 2. We could move they're if we wanted to"

"She has to agree to it though and I doubt she will."

"What do you say Katniss, would you like to live in district two with me? Your mother and Prim could come live with us too?" I look from Cato to Peeta and I know my decision. To give Prim a better life and to shove it in Peeta's face. He thinks he knows me and says what I will and won't do.

"I would love to. Prim, would you like to live in District two with me and Cato and Mum. I could give you a better life."

"Can I bring Buttercup?"

"Of course you can"

"Then sure, I'd love to live there."

"Mum would you come?" I can see doubt in her eyes.

"I don't know Katniss. I've grown up here. To move to another District. And wouldn't they recognise Prim from the reapings?"

"We can change her looks like Cato and I did. Peeta didn't know it was me when he saw me in the elevator"

"Katniss how do you that we work"

"Marissa, don't worry it'll work. Once we dye her hair, it will be fine. Prim wants to go." Haymitch said to her.

"Oh alright. I we can live better lives there then I guess we can live there."

"Ok Cato I guess we're moving to District Two." I said smiling up at him.

"Katniss, you're making a horrible decision."

"Peeta I think you should leave. In a few days' time, you won't ever see me again." I said to him. He looked at me one last time and left. I turned to Haymitch.

"Haymitch how are we going to get to District Two? We can't pretend that I'm dead or get send back to the Capitol."

"Oh I've already figured that out. Before we left, I spoke with Snow about where you were going to live. I told him District Twelve and he was rather annoyed and said we should live in Two instead but he agreed. He also said if we should change our minds to call him and he will send a train to District Twelve to collect us and send us to Two as new arrivals. It is all planned out. Now if you'll excuse me I have to call him from my house. I'll come back when I'm finished." Haymitch walked out the door and left.

"So Katniss, ready to move to my hometown?"

"Definitely" I looked around and noticed we were the only two in the room. Prim and mum must have left to give us some privacy.

"And you know what the best part is?" he asked me

"What?" I had no idea. I knew that two would be good but what would be the best part about?

"We get to have fruit salad with icing sugar everyday if we want to" I broke out into a huge grin but then I remember something else horrible.

"Cato what about the Hunger Games? Even if we move to a different District our names are still put into the reaping bowl." Cato began laughing at me

"What is so funny about potentially being thrown back into the Games?" He calms down before he talks but he still smiles life a goof.

"You. Katniss. I'm laughing at what you said. We're going to my hometown. District 2. We're not called Careers for nothing. I'll be nineteen by the next Hunger Games so I'll be ineligible and if you were chosen, someone would volunteer for you and you only have two chances before you're ineligible as well. So we are all good Katniss. Don't worry." Cato kisses me on my forehead while I rest my head on his chest. I can't believe I forgot about the volunteers in Two. We stood like this until Haymitch came back inside the house.

"We'll you are all set. Snow was actually happy when I told him that you wished to live in District Two. A Capitol train will be sent tomorrow in the morning. So pack up your belongings and get a good night's rest. I'll see you off in the morning."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I said

"You're welcome sweetheart. Have a good life in Two alright"

"I will" Haymitch walked out the door again and we were left alone. Tomorrow we would start our new lives.

"So should we pack then?" Cato asked me. I nodded and we headed upstairs to my room. I didn't have much so I was able to pack everything.

**Line Break **

We were waiting at the station for the Capitol train to come. Prim was very eager because she was getting on one and it wasn't headed towards her death like most Capitol trains. She badgering me with questions about them. What it was like. The food, the beds, everything. But like a normal child would, she constantly asked if it was coming yet.

"Prim, it'll be here soon. The train has to travel from the Capitol all the way here to Twelve so it isn't going to be here in a flash."

"I know but I want to board it already. Ohh here it comes. Look Katniss!" Prim was right. In the distance I could see the train coming. Soon enough it pulled up aside the station and as soon as the doors opened, Prim raced inside. She was quite excited to be on a train as she had never been on one in her entire life. Mother said a quick goodbye and followed after Prim.

"Goodbye Haymitch" I gave him a hug and boarded the train. Cato shook Haymitch's hand and got on the train as well. Once we well settled, I went to the window overlooking the station and waved at Haymitch one last time before as the train began to move. As the train progressed on, Twelve became nothing more than sky and forest. I went back to the living room where the rest of my family and Cato were waiting.

"Oh Katniss. I love trains. They are so luxurious. Is this what it will be like in Two?"

"Why don't you ask Cato? He's lived there his whole life." Prim turned to him and awaited his answer.

"Well it isn't as luxurious as the Capitol but we do have a nice suitable lifestyle. It's close enough to the Capitol."

"Katniss, you said there was a dining room on this train. Can we try some food please?"

"Yes you can, do you want me to take you on a tour of the train?"

"Yes please and then we can get some food. Is it true they can make you whatever you want?"

"Yes, I believe so within reason. Do you remember those cakes outside the bakery?"

"Yes, I do. Peeta made them. He came over to our house when he came back. He was really upset."

"Yes well, if you ask politely enough, you can have one"

"You mean I could eat pieces of the cake and I wouldn't have to pay for it?" We make our may into the dining room and as per usual there are Avoxs standing post to receive our orders or requests as I call them.

"So Prim what would you like?"

"I don't know what to have."

"Well would you like to try an ice cream? I'm sure you'll like it."

"Ok" She said unsure. I would be too if I was offered something I had never tried. I called an Avox over an asked for two Honeycomb flavoured ice creams. He nodded and walked away. Five minutes later he returned with two glass cups filled with ice cream. I thanked him when he handed mine and Prim did the same. I watched her as she scooped out a small bit of ice cream with the spoon and ate it. Her face lit up when she did.

"Katniss this is delicious." She eagerly took a second bite and then a third.

"Slow down. You'll give yourself a brain-freeze. I said you would like it." I smiled at her and started on my own ice cream.

**Cato's POV**

While Katniss had taken Prim off to get food, I was left alone with her mother. We sat in silence before she spoke to me.

"Cato. I know that Katniss loves you and you to her but I just don't want her to get hurt. I believe that Katniss with have a great life with you. You've already provided her with a better one by inviting her and us to come live in District Two which I am very grateful for. I haven't seen Prim so happy since Katniss bought lady for her but I want to know she will be safe as well as Katniss."

"I would never hurt Katniss Ms. Everdeen. I love her very much and will protect her with my life. You and Prim will be very safe here. In Two, no one worries about the Hunger Games and being picked because the two tributes are chosen before the reaping so that they will volunteer for whoever is picked. I've explained this to Katniss as well."

"Well I'm glad and I'm glad that Katniss is happy. I want both of my daughters to be happy and grow up to live long lives with someone. If Katniss is happy then I am happy."

"Thank you Ms. Everdeen" After I finished saying this, the compartment door slid open and Katniss and Prim came in eating ice cream. Katniss said down next to me and I put my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"You went to the dining room and you didn't get me an ice cream?" I pouted at her pretending to be upset.

"I thought of that so I got two spoons so you could share with me." she hands me the other spoon and kisses my cheek. I hear Prim giggle from the opposite couch. Once we finish our ice creams Katniss and I head down to our room.

"What District are we at?" She asks me

"Well We've been travelling for about an hour so I think we're passing through District 11." I hear her groan and mutter to herself.

"Even travelling by high speed train, we won't reach Two until morning Katniss."

"Yeah, when we were headed for the Capitol we didn't get there till after lunch the next day."

"I got there later in the afternoon. But right now we have all this time to spend with each other." She smiles up at me and pulls me in closer. I feel her lips and against mine. She breaks apart and looks up at me.

"No matter how many people who have you for one night, you'll still mine. Mine alone." I smile back at her and capture her lips again.

"And your mine." She pulls me over to the bed and we fall asleep in each other's arms until we wake the next morning. I awake first and see she is still slumbering. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her. I try to get up without waking her but I do so unsuccessfully because she tightens her grip around me.

"Where are you going?" She asks me sleepily

"To have a shower. I'm sure you can do without me for ten minutes."

"Ok but come back when you done" She releases her hold on me and I get up. She's fully awake now and sits up. I kiss her forehead.

"I wouldn't dare dream of leaving" I walk over to the bathroom and turn on the shower. When I return, I find her gone from the room. Probably gone to breakfast. I change and walk down to the dining room where I find her sitting at the table with Prim. She spots me coming in.

"Good Morning Cato."

"Morning Prim. Did you sleep well?"

"Definitely. The pillow is so fluffy that you head sinks right into it. I fell asleep straight away. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well thank you." I sit next to Katniss and call an Avox over. When my breakfast arrives Katniss' mother walks in and joins us."

"Morning mum." Prim says.

"Good Morning Prim. Katniss. Cato"

"Good Morning Ms. Everdeen" She sits down next to Prim and looks at me.

"Cato please call me Marissa. I know you well enough."

"Ok Ms. Ev- I mean Marissa" She smile gently at me and began talking to Prim.

"So are you ready to see Two. I've talked to the driver and we should arrive in three hours. We're just passing District Five." I tell her.

"I can't wait." She grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. We finish our breakfast and Katniss take Prim down to have her hair dyed. When they come back an hour later, Prim has ginger looking hair which looks good on her. No will know that she is Prim from Twelve. Katniss and I go back to our room to prepare to leave when we reach the station. While we wait in the lounge room I can see my beloved district come into view. I get up and hold out my hand to her.

"Ready?" she looks up at me and grabs my hand nodding once. I smile at her and we head towards the sliding doors as they open and walk out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Katniss' POV**

District Two is great. We've been living here for two weeks now but Cato has been gone for most of the time, I come home every day to find a note on our bed with a time and place. Like now for instance, I walked into the bedroom and found it lying on the pillow.

_7:00, Unit nine, Laxton Hotel. _

I drop the paper and walk out again. I loved my life here but half of it was missing. Heading over to the kitchen I find a bouquet of purple tulips on the table. The kitchen is my place room in the whole house. I loved to cook the dishes they have here in two. The mayor's wide came over when we first arrived and gave me a welcoming gift which included a recipe book. Tonight I am going to cook Carbonara which is pasta that I have never heard of but I had it when we had dinner with the Calloways; our neighbours. They invited us to dine with them on our first day serving Carbonara. It is delicious so I will attempt to make it. Every so often my training buddy, Jane comes over.

"Hey Katy, open up will you. I can smell food." Speak of the devil. Jane has one of the rarest noses. She can smell anything from a mile away. We met when Cato and I first when to the Academy to train. She and I became friends right away. I walked over to the door and opened it for her. She sauntered in past me towards the kitchen.

"So what are you cooking?" She asks me

"Hello to you too Jane"

"Hey, now what are you cooking?"

"I'm going to cook Carbonara, want to help? You can have some afterwards." I unpack the ingredients and start.

"Ooh yummy. So where is Carlos? He's never around." She flips open the cook book and turns pages until she stops. We agreed when we moved, we would change our names but keep them similar. Mum wasn't known by the world so she go to keep her name.

"He's out on business but he'll be back tomorrow. What first?"

"Oh well first you need to put the pasta shells in boiling water and wait ten minutes. So how do you like District Two so far? Your mum told me you came from District Twelve but for some reason I do not know, Snow moved you here."

"It's good. Much better that Twelve; I've seen that Rose has gotten bigger and healthier. She loves the new food."

"Every kid does. It's all about the sweets and goodies but we keep them in shape. How old is Rose?"

"Twelve. She had her first reaping this year. Why do you ask?"

"Well you know how it's mandatory for children of ages between twelve and eighteen to train at the Academy. She'll have to start this Monday."

"Ok, I'll tell her when she comes over next. Now what is the second step?"

"Are the pasta shells soft and squishy?" I test them and nod. "Good, then open the jar of creamy sauce and pour it on top. Make sure it goes all over it and you're done." She snaps the book shut and put it down.

"That's it?" I ask pouring the sauce over the shells after I took them out. Jane looks at it hungrily. Soon the jar is empty. I serve the pasta onto two plates and pass one to Jane.

"Yep, that's it. Now let's eat." I take a bite of it and it tastes nothing like the Calloway's pasta but it was still nice.

"This is nothing like Mrs Calloways Carbonara."

"That's because she puts in a special ingredient in it to make it taste that way but no one knows what it is."

"Oh ok. So how does my taste? Is it okay?"

"It's good for a first try. You'll get better with practice and adding other things to it." She finishes her plate and goes to put it in the sink. I do the same and we spend the rest of the evening talking. At around nine she says good bye and heads off. I get ready for bed and go to sleep. The next morning I woke up alone which is odd cause usually I find Cato next to me when I wake up. I get up and head towards the kitchen when I see Cato at the table reading the newspaper and drinking from a mug.

"Good Morning"

"Oh hey Katniss" he puts the mug down and pulls me in for a hug. I pull away after some time to start making breakfast.

"So who was it this time?" I take out a mixing bowl and pour pancake mixture in it. While we were at the Capitol I watched Peeta make us early morning pancakes for breakfast. It was the only time we were nice to each other and had a normal conversation.

"A Miss Sulters, a sex crazed women. I hate every minute of it. I hate all of it. How do you stand it Katniss? I being forced to cheat on you with other useless women and you speak about it so calmly." I stop mixing and stare it him.

"I do for my family to keep them safe from harm but I do it for us. I shouldn't get angry at you for something that isn't your fault. Just imagine if the roles were reversed, how would you deal with it?"

"I wouldn't Katniss. I couldn't sit down and bear the thought of you with other guys and them touching you places only I should. How do you feel about women touching me Katniss?"

"Honestly I don't think about because if I don't think about it, I can pretend that it isn't happening and that you're just at the Capitol on a business trip. I know you hate this, but each person that goes in there gets degraded by price. Soon they aren't worth any money to anyone and when you stop getting visits, Snow won't get any money and he'll let you go. Now what flavour pancake do you want? I can add anything to them."

"Chocolate and when did you learn to cook pancakes? I'm sure you've never had that in Twelve."

"In the Capitol before the Hunger Games. Peeta made them one early morning. We actually got along like friends then. I can cook other meals too. Last night I made Carbonara which I shared with Jane. She's been here every day almost to keep me company." I feel a pair of arms latch around my waist.

"I'm sorry I'm never here for you." He kisses my neck numerous times.

"I know, but have friends to keep me company. Family that are alive because of you."

"Katniss, you can't forgive me so easily. Let me make it up to you. What do you want to do today? Anything at all."

"Just spend to day with you before you leave again." I squirm slightly which he notices.

"What?"

"Nothing, when you do that it tickles"

"What? When I kiss you here" he kisses my neck to prove a point "Or here" When he kisses me a second time a squirm again

"There. Stop it. Cato. Nooo!" I'm writhing beneath him trying to get him to stop.

"What about if I tickle you here?" I scream out, laughing while I try to free myself.

"Cato! Stop it! I can't take it!" I'm out of breath and he lets go of me.

"Are you seriously that ticklish Katniss?" He turns me around and grins at me silly.

"Yes and I'm going to get you for that?"

"You'll have to catch me first and then you'll have to find my weakness. Good luck though because I don't have one."

"Yes you do. Everyone has one and I happen to know yours." It's my turn to smile evilly at him.

"Well then, tell me what it is?" He leans in closer to my face. Two can play this game Cato. I lean in closer to him, my lips near touching his.

"I would tell you but…I'd rather show you." I see Cato look from my eyes to my lips back to my eyes. Yep just found it out. Well one of them. As he leans it to close the gap, I pull away and turn to continue making the pancakes acting as if nothing has happened. I hear him growl behind me and his arms link around mine again but this time his hands begin to wander. Oh pushing the boundaries.

"Cato–"

"Shh, you missed your turn to show. Now it's mine"

"Cato we are in a kitchen and I'm sixteen!" He stops and let's his hands drop. He stays quiet for a while before he speaks.

"I'm sorry Katniss." I hear his footsteps walk away and the door opens and closes. Real smooth Katniss. Just ruin the moment. Everything was perfect until you opened you big mouth. Now he probably thinks you won't ever get past kissing him. And now you have to eat your pancakes alone. Well done. The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Prim and Mum come over for lunch and I tell her that she has to start training. She is shocked but she accepts it. I visit the Calloways and talk with their daughter who is the same age as me. I knew her from when I saw the reapings, she was called but then Clove out to volunteer. We talk about training and boys but I don't tell her about what happened with Cato who I haven't seen all day and don't think I will until tomorrow.

**Cato's POV**

I slice every dummy apart. I was at the Academy even though we aren't allowed to be but everyone is dead scared of me, actually was. Now I have to start my reputation again. That is not the issue right now. The issue is that lost all control and wanted her. I hate myself for doing that. I mean I do want her but she's right. She's sixteen for crying out loud. I can't take her that young and we've really only just started our relationship. She's gone through a lot in a short period of time. Prim being reaped and her volunteering, she and I entering the Hunger Games together, us falling in love; although that isn't a bad thing. Us moving from the Capitol to Twelve to Two. That's a lot of things for one person to handle. She doesn't need me wanting to fulfil my desires. Oh and the fact that she is forced to put up with me being with different each night.

"Hey you can't be in here. It's policy. Come back tomorrow." I turn around and notice a trainer standing at the door. Ha newbie. Time to build up my reputation. I glare at him but he doesn't move. Instead he comes towards me. I go to throw my sword past him but I don't get the chance to. A dagger comes flying past his ear and lands in the bullseye of the target next to the mutilated dummies. I look past him and see a girl of Prim's age maybe older. For a second I thought it was Clove but then I look again and see that it isn't.

"Trainer! Scram before I throw this at your head." He turns around finds the girl ready to throw another one. He rushes out instantly. Great work Cato. You can't scare away a newbie but a little girl can. Another dagger slices the air and lands in the heart of the next target.

"Nice skills. You remind me of m- the girl tribute from this district. I think her name was Clove. In fact, you look like a mini version of her." She throws a dagger just above my head. In a second she at my side. Her eyes are full of hate but also sadness.

"I know her name. I know who she was. Clove was my sister." She pulls the dagger out of the wall just centimetres above my head. She's Clove's younger sister. Of course, how did I not see the signs? She looks just like Clove and she throws like Clove.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your sister. I know what it is like to lose a sibling."

"It's okay. It's just that I can't believe she thought she could take on the Games at fourteen. She wasn't supposed to volunteer. But what makes me even angrier is that a boy from Twelve beat her. I hate the girl less because she gave my sister a merciful death before the mutts could rip her apart."

"Well we can agree on thing. Two actually. One, I hate him too. And Two, Twelve won't be having many victors after this."

"Why would you hate him? He came from your old district and he won."

"I hate him because he didn't stop Katniss from killing herself. She promised she would come back to me. And what does she do. Kills herself so he can win. I want him to die." I know I'm lying but it's half the truth. I do want him to die.

"Were you dating the Fire Girl? Oh that's harsh. How do you feel when Cato and Peeta confessed their love for her?" Oh right, I'm digging a big hole with these lies.

"Upset and angry. I thought see loved me but then she said at her interview that she loved him. The Killer. Good thing he died. All the kisses and the crying when he died hurt me deeply." Oh boy where am I going with this? "But then I met Katy and she helped me get through the pain. I found myself falling in love with her and I found out that she loved me back." Hopefully I've made the hole smaller.

"But your still in love with Katniss?" I nod slightly. "That is one complicated love story but it is also sweet and romantic. I knew that Katniss had some competition for Cato. Clove and Cato were best friends. Everyone said that they would be married one day but she denied it. Only in me did she confide that she did love Cato. And that slut Glimmer. Please, she couldn't keep her hands off him. Good thing she and Marvel worked everything out before they died." She looks past me at the fluffy mess.

"I'm guessing you did that?" I look back the destroyed dummies then nod at her. "So your good with a sword then? When did you train with a sword in Twelve? No one there ever is able to train." Oh great another thing to be caught out on.

"I practiced with Katniss in the meadow. That's how we met and I fell in love with her. She practiced with bows and I with swords. We tried to teach each other the other skill but we weren't so good at it."

"Interesting. Oh I didn't mention this before. I'm Cadence." She held out her hand for me to shake and I did the same.

"Carlos"

"Cool, so how long have you been living in Two for?"

"Two weeks. It is definitely different from Twelve."

"What is the best thing about Two that you like?"

"Um, everything. The food, the houses, the training center."

"Yeah. I love it too. We call this the Academy. We train and then the trainers boss choses the two tributes who will go into the Hunger Games who are eighteen. With skills like that, you could go in."

"No I'm no longer eligible. I turned eighteen this year."

"So you survived all those years of reaping in Twelve without being picked. The odds were definitely in your favour."

"Yeah, so do you want to enter the Hunger Games? Willing to risk your life just to bring honour to your family? Killing innocent children like that little girl Rue?" I finally understood how everyone in other districts must feel. What Katniss means. Risking your life for nothing. All this time I thought that winning the Games for an accomplishment. Something to be proud of but there is nothing proud about killing others.

"No I'm not like everyone else. My family thinks that a disgrace. That I should be more like Clove. Well Clove got herself killed. I actually want to live my life. I have these skills but I don't show them in training so that I appear to have no skill and no chance of being chosen for the Games."

"Smart idea. Maybe I should tell Katy that." I looked at my wristwatch. It read 3:50pm. How long had I been here? I needed to escape but how could I stop this conversation with her.

"Need to go somewhere? It's okay. Nice talking to you Carlos. See you later." She walked over to the moving targets and turned them on from the control panel. I took this as my cue to leave and headed out the door. I had done what I wanted to. Relive my stress. Now I had to see Katniss and apologise. I reached that house and heard the shower running so I sat on the lounge waiting for her. The water stopped and I waited for her to come out. However the front door opened and Katniss came in holding plastic bags full of food and other stuff. That's what confused me. If Katniss wasn't in the shower then who was. Finally the person came out. What the hell was she doing here?

"Cato darling. It's so good to see you again. I can't wait for tonight." I was about to tell her to leave but then the worst happened. More worse than her being here. _He _stepped out of the bedroom and I was hit by his strong scent of roses and blood.

"Hello Mr Calloway." He grinned evilly at me. I could only stare at him in shock and terror but if I thought I had it bad, then imagine the face the Katniss had when I turned to look at her.

* * *

**Another twist. I just love that! I bet you can guess who he is but who is she? If you know, PM me. **

**Answer this riddle. If a man takes six days to dig a hole, how long will it take him to dig half a hole? PM me if you know the answer and I'll give you a sneak peek at what will happen next cause I won't be updating the next chapter for a while probably. Week to 2 weeks tops. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, I know that I said I would update with two weeks and I didn't. So Sorry. I've been busy planning my birthday and my Sister's Wedding! I'm so happy for her! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. And I just want to clarify that only women who have slept with Cato know he is alive and can tell no one.**

"President Snow. What brings you to our District?" Cato stuttered. He was nervous. I would be too if I was in his position. There could be many reasons as to why he was here, but I could only think the worst.

"Calm yourself Cato, you're not in trouble. In fact quite the opposite. I'm here on business." Cato relaxed but was still edgy.

"Why is she here?" Cato looked at the woman standing in the bedroom doorway who was wearing only a towel.

"Miss Lincoln has a business proposition for you. She has enjoyed you company so much these past days that she wishes to…let's say profit from you." Oh this was not good. Definitely not good. I knew then and there.

"In what way. That I'll become her personal slave." I hoped I was wrong, but I already knew what the answer. Cato and I would never be allowed to live together peacefully.

"No actually, Elena has a granddaughter your age and wishes to court you."

"Yes, that sneaky girl had heard about our encounters from the capitol gossip and wishes to…save you as she put it." _Elena _intervened. Great now some other girl was going to be with Cato.

"So am I just doing the same job then but with your granddaughter instead?" he asked her.

"If she wants to, yes even though she has a boyfriend." She snorted in disgust. I'm guessing the two don't get along and right now, I don't like her either

"Ok what are the rules exactly?"

"While you are with my granddaughter, you will be pulled out of the House. Choose to leave anytime and you will be put back in. She can do anything she wants with you. You live in our house for the duration of this."

"What about Katie?" Ok I'm guessing she doesn't know that I'm alive. I take comfort in Cato not telling anyone about me.

"Same as before, she stays here while you're away." Snow answers

"Then how will she provide for herself? I bring in the money for us to live by doing the job you've given me." Cato knows that I can fully provide for myself but he's putting on an act for Snow and for Elena, who doesn't know squat about me.

"Money will be sent for her and her family to survive while you are away. This is a great opportunity Cato. Don't deny it."

"Do I even have a choice?" We both know the answer to that and so does Snow.

"How about we just say Yes to this for the time Cato. Then we'll see if you have a choice." Cato looks at me, his eyes full of hurt. I know he is sorry for what he has to do to protect me. He turns back to Snow.

"When do I leave?"

"In the morning. Now if I might have a word with miss Katie alone please." Cato nods and walks into the second bathroom and locks it. Elena heads back into our bedroom. I shudder at the thought of her doing god knows what in there. Once Snow feels that we are truly alone and safe, he speaks.

"Miss Everdeen, you will play your part in this as well if you ever want to see your family again. When people ask, and they will, where Cato is you will tell them that he has gone on strict business to the Capitol on a job for me. You don't know what he is doing because he was not permitted to tell you. Am I clear?" I nod once.

"Now on happier news, Cato has been a hit with the Capitol ladies. I am very pleased with what these ladies have told me about their night." He pauses. Why is he telling me this? To torment me, that's why. "And as a gift for his effort, I will pull your sister out of all future reapings until she is over eighteen." I take a minute to sink in what he has said. Prim won't ever be reaped for the Hunger Games ever again. She is given the chance to live. I realise that his gift actually doesn't mean much, because District 2 would never let a fifteen year old go, they choose who goes and they are always eighteen. But to humour Snow I act exceedingly happy and shocked.

"You mean Prim will never be picked for the Hunger Games ever again?" I sound shocked but my tone still holds happiness in it. Just what I am trying to express.

"Yes, now I have to go. As ruler of all Panem, your schedule does become very busy. I rarely have any time to myself." He gets up to leave.

"President Snow, may I tell Prim about her being spared."

"I guess so, but this only. Say a word of anything else and there won't be any Prim left to tell." What is it with the man and shedding blood?

"Elena, get dressed and come back out. We are leaving!" She dashes back out of the room, already dressed. Smart woman. They both leave and Cato comes out of the bathroom. I forgot to ask about Cato, but I'm sure it won't be any different. Distracted by my thoughts, I don't see Cato plonking himself down next to my on the couch.

"Katniss" he's eyes are full of pain.

"I know. You have to do this but I love you for it. All that you've done for me since we've known each other. You got us both out of the Hunger Games; you sold yourself to protect my family and me; You're doing all that you don't want to me for because Snow is forcing you with blackmail. I know–" his lips cut me off and kiss me deeply and I respond just as much or more. We pull away out of breath and he is the first to speak.

"I love you Katniss. I know how much this is affecting you–" It was my turn to interrupt him.

"I know, but I can deal with it. I trust you Cato and that is why I can deal with it. Because I know how much you love me. That is what helps me sleep at night when you are with some other woman." I hold him tight and rest my head on his chest. I just hope that I can deal with Cato not being here full time.

**Line Break**

By midday, the questions come reeling in about where is Cato? I tell everyone the same answer. 'I don't know. He is on some secret job for President Snow.' It's getting quite trying having to answer the same question almost every five seconds. But my attention is turned else, as well as my worry. It's Monday. Today Prim has begun her training at the Academy. I know she must be nervous but I still have the greatest news for her which will brighten up her entire day. I meant to tell her this morning and support her, but I got side tracked and bombarded with questions from everyone.

I spot her over at dagger station with other kids listening to a trainer explaining how to use one. I know that most aren't listening cause they know how to but I know that Prim will be holding on to every word. Even though she won't ever need the survival skills for the Hunger Games, she needs to know how to use a weapon, they have exams and test at the end of each season to see how everyone's training is going. I plan to teach her archery but she will also have to learn the uses of other weapons. Once I see the trainer dismiss the all, I walk over to her. She spots me and breaks out into a grin.

"Katie!" I'm glad that she has remembered that she can't call me Katniss in public like she can when I visit her and mum. She runs over to me and gives me and big hug.

"How is your training going? Do you need help?" While training with Cato before the Hunger Games, he taught me about daggers; how to hold them properly, how to throw them with accuracy.

"Okay I guess, I can't get the dagger to hit the targets. I constantly hear the other laugh at me because I have no skill. And the trainer is only helping those who can throw the dagger."

"You just need practice. Do you want to try Archery with me? You'll have me as your own trainer." She nods and walks over to the Archery station with me. I watch her pick up the bow and try to place the arrow in line, juggling the bow and arrow in her hands which soon falls to the floor. I walk over and pick them up.

"It's fine. Here, hold the bow in your left hand; the bow can hold its weight if you hold it at the front, then you can use your right hand to pull the arrow." I pick up another bow from the stand and show her. It felt good again to have a bow in my hands. I pull back the string and release the arrow. It flies straight to the heart of the red target. I turn to watch Prim. She copies what I did and aims at the target. Her stance is perfect but she needs to pull the string back further. I hold her hand and pull it back to her mouth. She lets go and the arrow lodges itself in the blue ring of the target. A great shot for her first try. I would say that it was beginner's luck because luck has nothing to do with it. She turns to me and she is grinning.

"Well done. With enough practice, I'm sure you will make a fine archer."

"Not as good as you though." She pulls a second arrow back and lets it fly hitting the blue ring again. I think she is holding it too high.

"Lower your arms, you're holding the bow to high. Look at the red circle and aim the bow at, make it level with stand." She nods at me and then puts another arrow in place, but this time, she angles the bow either up or down until she feels it is straight. She sighs deeply and pulls back the arrow. Sighing deeply again, she release the arrow and it sinks into the red centre of the stand. She did it! Her first bullseye!

"I did it!" She is ecstatic. I look around and see the kids at the dagger station staring in shock at her. Yeah that's right, my sister does have skill. We practice until the end of the training day which is at four. Prim doesn't get another bullseye but she does come rather close to it. Most of her shots land in the inner yellow ring and I mean inner. One of her arrows landed in the thin lining between yellow and red. When we go back to her and mum's house she is immediately telling mum about her shooting and that she hit a bullseyes. She is grinning widely and is over the moon about it. I stay for dinner and then head home. When I arrive, I have a visitor. Cinna! He's waiting outside the door on the park bench that sits under the bedroom window.

"Cinna!" he smiles and gets up to greet me. I wrap my arms around in bone crushing hug.

"Hello Katniss" he whispers

"Do want to come inside? I'm sure you're here for a reason." I open the door with my keys and let him in. I walk into the kitchen while he gently places himself on the plush white lounge.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee, Tea, Water?" I offer. I begin making myself tea. Ever since I discovered tea, I've been addicted to it. I generally make myself one before going to bed.

"Just water please?" I finish making my tea and bring him a glass of water setting myself down next him.

"So how are you Cinna? How is the prep team?"

"I'm fine thank you. The team is fine too. You and Cato are all they talk about. Talk of a new man put on the selling market was the highlight of their topic." I don't know if he knows it is Cato or not but I don't' want to bring it up."

"I know it is Cato, but I didn't tell them. I knew that you and Cato would both get out of the Hunger Games alive without a price and that was it. Where is Cato by the way? The new topic is that the same man has been taken off the market. I thought that he was taken off then he would be here." I sip my tea quietly. Should I tell him? He is from the Capitol. But Snow told me not to tell anyone or it is Prim's life and I can't risk that.

"He's doing some secret jog for President Snow. He wouldn't tell me a thing about it. Only that he had to go to the Capitol like usual. Speaking of the Capitol, what brings you to District 2?" He drinks from the glass of water then setting it down on the table.

"On the way back from one of his trips to the Capitol, Cato told me that you we're running out of the hair dye shampoo and conditioner, so I've arranged for more to be sent over."

"Oh yes, I had been meaning to call about that but let it slip my mind. Thank Cinna."

"It's fine." We talk about preparing for the Victory Tour soon, and the Capitol, and other topics until the time comes for Cinna to leave and me to go to bed.

"Thank for stopping by and telling me about the shampoo set Cinna. I'll write down to call next time I run out so that I don't forget. It was lovely to see you again."

"You too Katniss, thank you for the water. I'll talk to you some time later." We hug goodbye and he walks out into the night while I close the door and get ready for bed. It is really late by the time on the clock. When in bed, it takes me about five minutes until I zonk out and am fast asleep. My dream consists of mainly of Cato but I also have a horrible nightmare Snow killing my children again. I haven't had that dream since that Hunger Games except this time they weren't reaped for the Games. They were killed in front of me.

**Line Break**

While I sleep, I think about Katniss. How is she holding up? I know she said she could do this but Katniss has this thing where she has to be strong for everyone else even if she can't be. My first day went okay. It turns out that the grandmother's daughter is a very good friend of Snow's granddaughter and that is how she was able to pull me out of the brothel, with her connections to the girl who is spoilt rotten by her grandfather. He did the same thing for Finnick. Yes, she pulled the ladies' man Finnick Odair out of it too to be her boyfriend. She wanted a boyfriend for her best friend, so that's where they concocted the idea of pulling me out. Now I know why I never saw Finnick when I was at the Capitol. The girl is sweet; sixteen like Katniss but nothing like her. More like Prim. Today we hung about the mansion getting to know each other. But right now, I just want my dreams and thought to be filled of Katniss. The love waiting for me back home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Katniss POV**

It has a few weeks since Cato left and I miss him like crazy. I received a letter from him a few days back detailing what he has been doing. Mostly sitting around the house talking to Arlia **(pronounced ar-lee-a)**, some days he went to exclusive events like Arlia's upcoming 18 birthday party. As well as letters, I've received a few packages from Cato entailing gifts from Arlia. From Arlia she sent me diamond heels and a black dress that flowed out towards the bottom. Prim came by the other day, saw the dress and immediately made me try it on. In the mirror it looked wonderful, but where would I wear it? The heels were gorgeous but uncomfortable. Ever since Cato left, Prim and mum have been coming over to visit me as well as Jane. She usually comes round every night for dinner. Sometimes she brings the dinner herself. Aside from having company, I been training hard with Prim who is getting a lot better at Archery now that she has practiced. We've been to other stations such as rope tying, nature skills, rock climbing etc. Right now I was teaching at school, I decided to get a job so that we wouldn't have to rely on Cato's 'payment' sent to us monthly. I taught Prim's grade but unfortunately not her class. It was nearing the end of the day, so I had everyone pack up their books. My thoughts wandered to Cato. What was he doing right now? Getting dressed for some fancy occasion maybe.

**Cato' POV**

Arlia and I were in the library talking over a game of pool. Yes they had a pool table in a library. I found it odd that they would put something noisy in a quiet place so I asked Arlia and she said that she didn't know either except that it was her late grandfather's idea. It was my shot and I had four balls left to sink. Arlia had five.

"So are you excited about you birthday party." I asked. I aimed my cue, hoping to knock the white ball into the small 7 and sink it. Which I do.

"Yeah, but it's more like an out coming party. Elena says that I'm of age now and should be getting married within the year." She aims and shoots but just misses the big 4 she was aiming at. I'm put off guard at what she says.

"You're seventeen turning eighteen and she wants you to get married by the end of the year. That's insane!" I hit the white ball shooting at the small 2 but end up sinking the white ball.

"Yeah well it's Capitol law. Isla **(pronounced i-la. The s is silent)** can't wait until she turns eighteen next year so she can marry Finn but I disagree. It's one thing to take someone out of the House which is a good thing but marrying the guy when he is in love with someone else who is waiting for him back home hoping." I knew the feeling. I knew that Finnick was in love with a girl from 4 called Annie Cresta. She had no idea that she was going to lose Finnick soon.

"Isla can be mean sometimes without intention but this, this is just plain cruel. I've talked to Finnick when he's been here with Isla. He told me about his love back in four. Annie Cresta, but the poor has gone mad from being in the Hunger Games. I would hate to be in it. I despise of the whole kill to the death thing, but the madness it brings to the Victor afterwards. It's horrible." I take out the white ball and line it up for her which she moves to a different position along the line.

"So you don't like the Hunger Games?" I ask.

"Yes, they are vile and cruel and horrible. Snow thinks that he can only control the districts with fear. Well they act…normally when the Hunger Games aren't on." She aims at the big 4 which hits the black ball and sinks it. Seeing as how there are still balls left, I win the game. She sinks all the balls into the holes and puts away her cue back on the rack.

"The only time I have to pretend to like the Hunger Games is when it is on. But the worst part is my grandmother making me place bets on the tributes. She betted on that girl from 1, which she regretted when Katniss killed her. I betted on the girl from 5 randomly. I never actually choose bets by strategy. Ready for lunch?" Her attitude changes immediately. She links her arm with mine and we head off to the dining room. When we sit down, a dozen waiters come and put a feast on the table. Ten minutes into our lunch, the doorman comes up to Arlia and whispers in her ear. Upon hearing his message she breaks out into a grin.

"Yes certainly send him in and bring him here. He can join us for lunch before business." The doorman turns away and is soon back with a boy about my height. When he comes closer I realise who it is. Someone who just can't stay out of my life.

"Carlos, this Peeta, the 74th Hunger Games Victor." She lowers her voice and mutters something only loud enough for me to hear. "He's here on business for Snow. The new Victors always come here after they win. I hate it." She raises her voice again to greet Peeta.

"Peeta, please join us for lunch." Arlia say politely as she can without hatred in her voice.

"Thank you for the invitation Miss Withers, but I already ate before coming here. President Snow sends his apologies for not coming today and sent me instead. He wanted me to talk to your Grandmother."

"That's fine. She is in the Gardens I think. Rolfus will guide you." Upon hearing his name, a man comes and escorts Peeta away." Once he is gone, Arlia lets out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry about that. I always act happy and polite whenever they come over so that no one suspects anything." We continue eating and conversing. At two, Elena is taking the two of them to the Capitol Markets. Arlia says that it's the one thing she and Elena have in common. Shopping.

**Peeta's POV**

"Snow, they have nuclear weapons." Elena said

"They are hidden to the world. Everyone thinks they're dead. They rebelled against us before and–"

"We have company." Snow looks up to see me and grins.

"Peeta, good to see you. How have you been? Do you like the Capitol? What of the ladies? Do any catch your eye?" Snow gave me a rough hug before saying all this. One thing about Snow is that he asks a lot of questions in one go.

"Very well thank you. My life in the Capitol is wonderful. As for the ladies, I haven't found anyone." Snow led me to the chair facing opposite him. "You asked me to come here so we could talk."

"Yes I did. We have an issue rising. We have reason to that District 13 is rebelling against us. Our spies in 13 tell us that Coin plans to take me out at the right time. Now what we want is for you to go undercover at Arlia's party and pretend to be one of the rebels in 13. Now they have codes to know if you are one of them. Once you convince them that you are, I want you to get as much information as to what the plan is. We have everything you need to get into the party; you just need to do your job. Save Panem from another war. If the rebels succeed, there would be a Panem left to save."

"Yes sir." Snow stands to leave and I do the same.

"Do your county proud Peeta." He shakes my hand and I head back to the mansion.

**Katniss' POV**

After hanging out with Prim at the Festival, I head over to Jane's house. She decided that she was going to cook for me one night; came over yesterday and said she would cook tomorrow night. Jane opened the door before I could knock.

"Katy, come in. We are having Chicken Mingon." She held the door open for me to come in. The delicious smell of dinner waivered from the kitchen to the front door. I sit at her kitchen bench and notice a bunch of letters stack against the wall. The front one is addressed to me.

"Jane, why do you have a letter for me?" She turns around and looks at it.

"Oh yeah, that came yesterday for you when you were out. I told the mailman to give it to me and that I would give it to you at dinner….Well are you going to open it. It has the Capitol seal on the back. I grab the letter and rip it open. I pull out an invitation to Arlia's Masquerade ball for her birthday in three days. Behind the invite is a letter.

_Katy_

_I wish to invite you to my Masquerade ball for my birthday. I thought it would be nice surprise if Cato saw you there. He really loves you from what he tells me. I can't wait to meet you. The gifts I've sent you are for the ball. I sorry that you couldn't choose for yourself what to wear but the party has a dress code of black for the girls and white tuxes for the men. Your mask will arrive any day now. Use the invite to get into the party. There are instructions in this letter but I will a train with a friend of mine to collect you. I hope you have fun. And I am really sorry for stealing Carlos away from you but I have good news, my grandmother has allowed you to stay with us for the week. I'll see you at the party._

_Arlia_

I was going to see Cato again and for a week. I was over the moon.

"So what is it?"

"I've been invited to A Miss Arlia's 16th Birthday Ball." I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Cool. So when do you leave?"

"In a day or two. A friend of hers will come to my house and take me to the Capitol. And I'm staying with her for a week."

"I'm going to be alone for a week?" Jane whined.

"You can always visit my mum and Rose."

"I guess. Ok Katy, dinner is served." It was surprisingly yummy. The chicken breast was wrapped in bacon and served with potato bake and mushrooms.

* * *

Arlia was right; the mask came in the next two days. To the side, it had a black rose and the mask had a black floral design. I pulled out the shoes and the dress and put the three of them together on the bed. The whole costume looked beautiful. I packed everything back into the travel bag I had for my trip to the Capitol. After I put the bag back into the wardrobe, someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Are you Katy Eveston?" The man asked. He was dressed in a blue suit.

"Yes"

"Arlia sent me to take you to her mansion in the Capitol. She asks that you take the gifts she sent with you. Do have everything packed to go."

"Yes, let me get my bag and we can go. But first I want to say goodbye to my family first."

"That is fine." I walked back into my room and grabbed the travel bag and walked back to the door.

"Would you like me to put this on the train while you say goodbye to your family?" The man asked

"Yes thank you. I'll only be a moment." I gave him the bag and he proceeded towards the train station. I ran over to mum's house and knocked on the door which Prim answered.

"Hey Katy." She opened the door wide and I walked in. Mum was ironing clothes by the kitchen.

"Hello Katniss. Would you like to say for early lunch?" She stood the iron upright and hugged me.

"Actually mum, I'm leaving for the Capitol for Arlia's birthday. The girl I told you invited me to her birthday. And I'll be staying for a week so I came to say good bye."

"Have a nice time dear." Mum tells me. I hug her again and then hug Prim.

"Bye Prim. I'll bring you something back from the Capitol." She hugs me back and I walk back out the door towards the station. Once I board, I meet with Arlia's friend in the lounge room.

"We'll be arriving in the Capitol in two and a half hours." The man said

"Thanks"

"By the way, my name is Ethan." I spent the train ride reading the book I brought with me. When we arrived at the station I saw a girl with short blonde curls waiting. This must be Arlia.

"Hey, are you Katy?" She asks me when I step off the train.

"Yes, are you Arlia?" I ask her

"No, Arlia is my younger sister. I am Carolina. Arlia asked me to take you to the Mansion. She told me you are here for her birthday party."

"Yes, I am."

"Well let's go then. We walked out of the station and she led us to a limo. Her house must have been far away because the trip did not take very long. The mansion was huge and white. Carolina knocked on the door which was opened by a doorman in a green uniform.

"Rolfus, please tell Arlia that I have arrived with her guest."

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Arlia and I were playing tennis outside on the courts. We had played two games and we had each won one game. About to serve the ball, I notice Rolfus coming towards us.

"Miss Arlia. Miss Carolina and your guest are here." She burst out into a grin.

"Rolfus, have them waiting in the dining room. We will meet them there." She was definitely happy about her sister being here along with a friend. She put her racket away and yanked the racket out of my hand.

"Come Carlos, let's go." She grabbed my arm and ran towards the mansion. She stopped outside the doors.

"Ready?" She asked me

"For what? To meet this people?" I replied

"For your surprise. Open the door." I did as she said and opened the door. Waiting on the lounge was Carolina, but there was a girl to the left looking at the painting on the wall. But it wasn't just any girl, it was Katniss!

"Katy!" Arlia called. Upon hearing her name, she turned around and saw me. Her face lit up and she was smiling as much as Arlia was. She ran over and gave a massive hugged. I missed her so much. I pulled back and kissed her deeply which she returned. We both pulled away breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I'm here for Arlia's ball. All the gifts that she sent me are for the ball. And I'm staying here for a week." She answered. Now it was my turn to smile widely. I got to see her for a week.

"Carolina, can you help me put Katy's bags in her room?" Arlia asked. She looked over and winked at me. She was giving me and Katniss some time alone together. Carolina looked at her sister and saw what she was trying to do so she left the room with Arlia. I sat down on the lounge that Carolina was sitting on with Katniss in my arms.

"So what has been happening in 2?" I asked her.

"Well not much. Prim has begun training at the Academy. She mainly practices with daggers because it is the smallest weapon but she is getting better with her Archery skills by practicing with me."

"She would learning from a master like you." I smile down at her

"Snow told me that Prim has been pulled out of future reapings for the Hunger Games because of your good work with the ladies apparently. He told me that he had been receiving very good feedback about the women's night with you. Cinna came over one night to give me a new pack of the Shampoo Dye set for my hair. And your mother invited to dinner a few nights ago when I was shopping. She is a really nice woman Cato. I'm sorry you had to give her up so we could come out alive. I feel bad that I can still see my family but you can't see yours."

"Katniss; don't apologise. It's fine. So what you too talk about?"

"She is still upset about losing you. You little brother Caleb really misses you and is angry that Peeta won and hates him with a passion." I laugh at this. Good on him. "But she has been dealing with along with Clove's mother. The two of them have bonded closer because they both lost their child. I was so sad, I just wanted to tell her that you were alive and living here in plain sight but I couldn't" We stayed like this until dinner, talking about what we had been up to while we were away from each other. Tomorrow I probably wouldn't get to see her much.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I woke up the next morning to a waiter coming in with breakfast on a tray. Arlia was behind him and plonked herself on the bed.

"Morning Katy"

"Good Morning Arlia. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. You need to eat because we have plans today. We are going to spend the whole day making ourselves beautiful for the ball tonight. We're getting our hair done, Mani's and Pedi's, makeup, etc. And I have the perfect team. Alto, bring them in please. A short while later I heard several screams. There standing in the doorway were Venia, Flavious, Octavia and Cinna. Cinna scowled at them and they quietened down.

"Katy this is one of the Hunger Game prep teams. In fact, they were the prep team for District 12. Cinna here is a genius!"

"So Miss Arlia, shall we begin." Cinna asks. Ten hours later after being fully prepped and pampered we were ready for the ball. I was dressed in the gown Arlia sent me; she however was in a lovely navy blue gown with diamond heels as well. Her mask was black and lace like. It had black petals glued to the edges of the mask. Since I was ready, Arlia wanted me to go down to the ball where many of the guests were waiting. Arlia wouldn't make her special entrance until later. At the top of the stairs was the announcer who alerted every one of the person's presence.

"Presenting Miss Katy Eveston." I walked down and joined the crowed. There were many girls about my age or older dressed in black gowns and men in white tuxes. While waiting for Arlia to arrive, I mingled with a few other guests. Finally Arlia walked out and waited at the top of the stairs. A man, presumably Cato was linked to her arm.

"Presenting, Miss Arlia Emerald and her escort Mr Cato Stanton." Cato led her down the stairs and to the middle of the floor. Of course, he would have to dance with her first before he could dance with me. It isn't long before other couple begin joining in the dance. Soon I'm dancing as well as a man I don't know. Right now, I just want to be in Cato's arms. The dance ends and I curtsy to the man who bows back and turns away. An arm grabs my waist and spins me round. I realise that it is Cato. The music starts and we begin dancing. A happened that night that I don't remembered but I do remember the fire of a gun and the black out. Many women were screaming. The blackout lasted only for a minute, but in that time, something terrible happened but also something wonderful.

**Peeta's POV**

I was talking a man in his mid-thirties. The rebels plan was to black out the mansion and steal away with Isla. Snow's Granddaughter." On my way to report to Snow the news, it happened and I was too late. I failed to save the girl. I couldn't see where I was going in the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you want with me?" I asked. I was tied to a chair I had been mistakenly kidnapped because one of the rebels must have thought I was Isla and they were planning to kidnap her.

"We want you to be part of the Rebellion Katniss Everdeen" His last word horrified me. No one knew me; I was supposed to be dead.

"What are you talking about? My name is Katy–"

"Give up the pretence Katniss, we know who you are. You were the volunteer tribute from Twelve; you did so to save your sister. You were in love with Cato Stone from Two. Both your mentors came up with a plan to bring you both out alive by faking your death. Now tell me if I'm wrong?" The man asked again.

"Fine, I'm Katniss Everdeen, but what do you want with me?"

"Like I said before, we want you to be part of the rebellion. You were the spark of many districts while you were in the Hunger Games. Many people wanted you to win. You were they're hope. That hope quickly died away when you died and so now, we want you to be their hope again. Help us bring Snow down and we will have a peaceful world again without the Hunger Games. Do you want to live happily ever after with Cato. I've heard from my spies that Snow is constantly tearing you apart. Your price for your life." He had me. I wanted to bring Snow down. I hated him. I remembered the dream I had in the Hunger Games. If we won and disposed of the Hunger Games and Snow, I would have to live in fear of any future children being reaped. They could be raised them in a loving world. And I could live happily with Cato.

"Alright I'm in, what do I do."

* * *

"Carlos, I'm sure she's fine. She's a smart woman. She'll be fine. She survived the Hunger Games and she'll survive this. I bet she's on her way here now." Arlia comforted me

"I hope so." I spent days waiting for her. She never came. I was really beginning to worry. Especially when we found out that Isla wasn't captured but that another girl was. Katniss wouldn't get herself captured, would she?

* * *

I found out I was at the base of District Thirteen. Yes, I know; Thirteen was destroyed by the Capitol because they started the rebellion. Well they stayed a secret from Panem and lived underground. I had been here for a week. Right now I in the training room. It was sort of like the Capitol's training room. Sort of. They had less steel weapons and more guns to practice with and weird devices that rebels use to do all things needed for job. I had actually made friends with two past Victors. Johanna Mason and Beetee. Johanna was the seventy–first victor from district Seven. She was fourteen and she won by pretending not to be a threat. The other tributes left to live until the final few, and then she turned into this vicious killer, she won using an axe. Beetee was the inventor who made to device weapons for the rebels. He was one of the earliest victors. I can't remember how he won. Johanna and I were attempting a simulator mission; we had to work as a team, get inside, steal the Blue Chip code and get out all without being caught. If we were, then we had to fight of mechanical dummies and get out with the chip, if possible. At the moment we were sneaking inside. It was pitch dark but our night goggles made it easier to see. After five minutes we found the chip and made our way out. We were the first to complete the mission without getting caught today.

"Great work Johanna." I said.

"Let's just hope it's like that when we come to the real deal and sneak into Snow's house."

"What about Snow?"

"Coin is sending an elite team of rebels to Snow's mansion so that we can capture him, then bring him back to Thirteen to kill him. She said she realised that the leader of the first rebellion was stupid and tried to fight the Capitol. If we kill Snow, the Capitol will fall and all we be good. Well I'm off to lunch. See you Everdeen" She walked off and I headed over to the archery station. I went to the cupboard behind it and took about my specialised bow. Beetee made it for me personally. I shot for an hour and then went get my lunch.

* * *

"Ah Cato so glad you could join us." Snow said. I was meeting with him in Arlia's father's private office.

"President Snow. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need you for a mission of mine Cato. My spies in Thirteen tell me that they are planning to kill me in a few days. When they come, I want you to wait in my bedroom for the assassin. I will be hiding out in Isla's spare room. The rebels come to my bedroom and find you; I want you to take them out. I'm sure this will be an easy task for you considering you survived the Hunger Games. But beware of whom you run into when fighting. You find yourself against an old enemy" Peeta. So he was one of Snow's Spies. Not that hard to believe actually.

"Yes Sir." He gave me the date and dismissed me.

* * *

I was called into a meeting with a few other rebels to speak with Coin. My best guess is that she wanted us to kidnap Snow. I had no problem with it. Just as long as I wasn't the one to kill him.

"Rebels, I have called you here today to assign you a very important mission. You will be breaking into the Snow Mansion and kidnaping the old codger. You have been picked for our Elite team from your evaluation of training. You were chosen as the best. Good Luck. We will be sending you in in two days' time. Prepare yourselves. Dismissed." I practiced and practiced. Finally two days later nearing midnight, we were in a helicopter o our way to capture Snow. My job was simple. Break into his room, gag him, while another binds him and we are on our way. The other rebels would be dealing with the guards. Thankfully the person who was working with me was Johanna.

"You ready to take him out" Johanna asked me.

"Definitely." I wasn't doing this for myself. I was doing it for Cato as well. If Snow was gone, he couldn't blackmail him and Cato wouldn't be a Capitol whore anymore. We could live peacefully and I wanted that more than anything.

"Alright men…and women" Johanna must have shot him a death glare. "We're arriving any minute now. Everyone knows they're job so let's do this right. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir" We all saluted him.

"Alright, now go, go, go" He continued saying as we filed out onto the roof. Johanna and I scaled the wall and easily opened the windows to Snow's room. She went off to search the room for the bed. What happened to me horrified me and excited me. While looking around, someone grabbed me. I refrained from letting out a scream as that would wake everyone and our plan would be ruined. I elbowed him in the chest causing him to let go of me and double over. In that time, I had my bow and arrow ready aimed at him.

"Katniss?" he asked. How did he know my name and why did he sound so familiar.

"Katniss, wait it's me." He tried standing up using the wall as support. When I could see his face, I realised it was Cato.

"Cato. What are you doing here?" Before he could answer, Johanna came running back and tackled him.

"Katniss, it's a trap. Get out of here. I'll hold him off…What are you doing?" She asked as I tried pulling her of him.

"Let go of him. It's alright, he's not a guard. He's my boyfriend." Cato managed to slip Johanna off him and stood up again. He armed himself with the small dagger he carried in his pocket. Johanna stood up and defended herself against Cato.

"Are you mad? A spy for Snow isn't your boyfriend." There was banging on the door.

"Yes he is, look I'll explain everything later but for now, we have to get out of here." There was more banging on the door. She nodded and climbed out of the window followed by me and Cato. We were safely out of view when I heard the door slam open. We got back into the helicopter where our Captain was waiting.

"Where is Snow?" he asked disappointed

"It was a trap. I'm not sure if the others are ok but we need to leave now so that we don't get caught." Another rebel stumbled into the helicopter as I finished what I was saying.

"They're all dead. Snow was waiting for us. I barely got out alive. We're all that's left." He said before falling to the ground. The captain nodded to the Pilot and we were off. Snow knew we were coming. Halfway during the trip back to thirteen, I realised Cato hadn't answered my question because he never got a chance to.

"Cato, why were you hiding in Snow's room?"

"I had no choice Katniss. Snow blackmailed me again into being one of his Spies. He has Spies hiding as rebels in Thirteen. You can't trust anyone." I looked around. The people I was working with, am working with. Any one of them could be Spies and that scared me. They would stop all our plans of killing Snow and having a free world.

We arrived a few hours later and I told Coin that we took Cato from the Mansion. The man who convinced me to join the Rebellion backed me up saying that he was indeed Cato Stone. Coin sighed and walked away leaving us in the hands of the man she worked with. Cato was allowed to live with me in my unit since it would be stupid just to arrange everything for a new rebel. I was happy. Cato and I were together again except this time it was the way it almost should be. Completely free. We weren't under the control of Snow but under the control of Coin but she was nice and let us be together because she honestly didn't care. We were lying in each other's arms in my unit on the couch. I thought about my dream again that I had in the Hunger Games. It always made me happy

"What are thinking about?" Cato asked me soft kissing my hair.

"You." I smiled more. "I was thinking about the dream again. It happened again last night except that the ending changed to there being no Hunger Games."

"I love that ending." He tilted my chin upwards and kissed me. I kissed him back intently. So distracted by our kiss, I didn't notice me lying underneath him. When he did he back off but I pulled him back.

"Katniss I'm sorry. I got distracted. I know you said that you" I pull his lips to mine in a heated kiss.

"I know what I said, but being away from you has made me realise that I was stupid for thinking it. I want you with me forever, so age shouldn't matter. I love you." He smiled and kissed me again with passion and lust.

'How about we take this to the bedroom." He purred in my ear. I nodded and he ran up the stairs holding me in his arms while I laughed. I slept peacefully that night, in Cato's arms.

* * *

I woke up in utter bliss. I was surprised to see Cato lying next to me but then everything came back to me. Last night was amazing. It made me love Cato even more.

"Morning beautiful" Cato mumbled in my hair. I turned over and kissed him softly.

"Morning"

"So how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. My boyfriend and I made passionate love after being apart for so long."

"Really, what was it like?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Absolutely wonderful"

"Is that the only word you know?" he asked trying to supress a laugh.

"No, I know other words"

"So what are we doing today?"

"I give you a tour of Thirteen. It's really nice even though we are underground."

"I noticed. Well I have a shower, get ready and then we can go." He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. I help but stare at his muscled body. A mischievous smile appeared on my face and I followed him into the bathroom. Without him noticing, I stepped into the shower behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I needed to shower too" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and turned around to face me.


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so so so so sorry for the really long delay in uploading this chapter. I've been distracted with other things and was away from my laptop for Christmas. Please, please forgive me and enjoy the next chapter. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and got many pressies. **

* * *

"So over there is the Cafeteria, that is the Mission Stimulator room and my personal favourite, the Training Room." I tell Cato. Our tour got delayed after my sneaky entrance into the shower. We must have spent an hour or more in there. I walked into the Training Room up to Coach. He was the main trainer who allocated time slots to everyone training. His real name was Marc but we liked to call him Coach. One of the original rebels decided to call him that and so everyone, old and new, went with it.

"Hey Coach." I say

"Katniss Everdeen. You're late for your training session. You were supposed to arrive three minutes ago." Coach was very pedantic about being punctual but no one really cared.

"Maybe because I was showing Cato around who as you should know by now, if not is an ex spy for Snow whom we have recruited onto our side." Coach grumbled and walked off. I lead Cato over to the Archery Station which I found to be a humorous coincidence was again next to the Swords Station. We trained for a while; I showed Cato how to use the other weapons that were created by Beetee. He excelled at using the grenade gun. Finally we took a break and meet up with Johanna in the Cafeteria for lunch.

"You have some explaining to do Kat. I come charging in to help you against an enemy spy; you tackle me off him and tell me he's your boyfriend."

"How far back do you want me to start?" She looked at me like I was asking the stupidest question on earth.

"From the beginning of course."

"Well back when I lived in Twelve, I met Cato as a boy and we became best friends. We kept in touch over the years and grew very close. A few months ago he sent–"

"Not that far back. Just tell me when you became a couple and then everything the happened up till now." She interrupted me.

"It's a long story."

"Then tell me in brief details covering every important thing that happened."

"Well our mentors came up with a plan to get us both out alive, then we changed our looks and moved back to Twelve, then we decided to live in Cato's District; Two. Then Cato was called away on special business…" I wasn't sure if I should tell her about what he really did.

"Meaning he was a Capitol hoe like Finnick" She said to me with a bored expression.

"How did you know?" Cato asked.

"Believe it or not but Finnick calls it the exact same thing and I know Finnick. We've been good pals. Anyway continue on"

"After that, Snow came to our house with an elderly woman saying that her granddaughter wanted to 'date' him. Then I was invited by said granddaughter to her birthday ball which is where the rebellion decided to pay a little visit, a hop, skip and a jump I was here playing hostage. You know the rest so that's that. Anything else?" I ask

"Just a thank you for filling me in. And see you later." She grabbed her tray and left.

"Delightful isn't she?" I ask Cato. We both laugh and head back for our room. A few hours later an official knocked on the door and told us that are presence was required in Room 13 for a meeting.

"Everdeen, have you brought the spy?" I nod and we head to our seats. I notice Johanna and Beetee sitting opposite us a few seats left of us.

"I have called this meeting because it has come to my attention that we have enemy spies here who run to Snow with information on us. However we have an ex spy of Snow's here with us, Cato Stone" Coin looked over at us; Cato stood up then sat back down. Coin continued on telling us about how everyone would be up for inspection and dismissed us. The rest of the afternoon Cato and I hung back in our unit. Dinner was brought in around seven.

* * *

"So Katniss Everdeen is with the Rebellion and they took Cato with them." Snow said annoyed.

"Snow, it's fine. So we lost one man to the other side, it's not as if it will make a difference. We have a plan in set. We will destroy Thirteen for real this time. We have spies and we also have our secret weapon. Peeta Mellark. We'll send him in as an ex spy seeking to join the Rebellion." Elena said

"Yes I know of the plan Elena. We just had to time it right. I call for you again when I have more information." Snow walked out of the library leaving Elena standing by the pool table. Little had either of them known that a quiet mouse called Arlia overheard every word. Both terrified and courageous at the same time Arlia knew she had to get this information to the Rebellion. Also she had to find out who the fake rebel spies were. Arlia ran quietly back to her room and packed a small bag of clothes and necessities for her trip to Thirteen. She could take a train to Twelve but then she would have to walk to Thirteen, assuming she could find it. Maybe she could get help in Twelve. She walked out of her room towards the front door. Pulling out her phone, she called the only person she could trust to help her with this mission. She prayed he would pick up.

"Ethan speaking."

"Thank god, Ethan it's Arlia. I need your help." I walked out the door and haled a taxi to Ethan's house.

* * *

"Cato do you ever think about our future together?" Cato and I were lying on the couch again. It seemed to be our spot for relaxing.

"I have on countless occasions Katniss but then I'm reminded by the fact that there doesn't seem to be a future for us. I know how bad that sounds but from everything we've been through….it's just….Why do you ask. Is something bothering you." I can feel the tear forming in my eyes.

"I continuous have this dream. Of us. Our future. It began when we were in the Hunger Games and I thought you had died."

"How about you tell me about it. I know I caused you a lot of grief during then and I hated watching you cry and mourn my pretend death. It literally broke my heart seeing you like that."

"We had a child Cato. A little boy who looked just like you; icy blue eyes, blonde hair. His name was Wade and he was such an adorable child. He was so happy. I was happy and so were you. It seemed like the perfect world even though the Hunger Games still existed. And we were about to have a second child." I feel my tear like down the side of my cheeks. I look up and see that Cato is crying too.

"It does sound perfect Katniss and if we come out of this alive, with Snow gone and a free world then I hope we can live that dream." We both fall asleep on the couch in each other's arms. We will come out of this on top and we will live in a free world. I know we will.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You overheard you grandmother and Snow talking about destroying Thirteen for real this time." Ethan asks me confused.

"Yes and I am going there to stop them. Thirteen was and still is the district of Nuclear Waste which they have turned into weapons. If I can convince them the Snow is going to attack then they will go to battle and use their weapons."

"But wouldn't the Nuclear destroy all of us including the Capitol"

"I know, just help me think of a plan. I need you with me Ethan please. Your my best friend and the only one I trust."

"Alright, I'll come with you. Where do we start?"

* * *

"You called me here to tell me your granddaughter is missing." Snow asked irritated

"Yes, She's run away somewhere. Rolfus told me he saw her leave with a backpack and was using her phone to ring someone."

"That could mean anything. I see lots of people with bags and phones. She is probably having a sleepover with Isla. Now that you mention it, Isla did say something about the two of them doing that someday. There mystery solved. Now I will be going Elena. And next time you ring me for an emergency, don't ring me." Snow stormed out of the room and headed towards the front door.

* * *

"So we're going to take the train to Twelve and then we're going to walk to Thirteen?" Ethan asked as we were in his car driving towards the station.

"Yes, but first we are going to see someone in Twelve, Haymitch Abernathy. He must know something about Thirteen."

"Ok, so that's our plan. Go see an old tormented man about the Rebellion."

"I didn't say it was a good one but it the only plan we have." We arrived at the station, got our tickets and got aboard the train that would take us to Twelve. Since the train to Twelve hardly ever got used, we were the only ones one it. I knew the train ride would take a day or more so settled into one of the rooms and then relaxed on the lounge with Ethan discussing our plan more, what we were going to say to Haymitch, how we were going to get to Thirteen and more importantly what we were going to do when we reach Thirteen. After dinner came I retired to my room and slept till morning. We had a big day ahead of us.

* * *

**Okay so the end of this chapter was about Arlia but in the next one they will be more Katniss and Cato as well as Arlia. **


	21. Chapter 21

Arlia's POV

We arrived at the train station for District Twelve. I knew that the place was scummy but not like this. Everyone was starving. I couldn't imagine living like this. I made my first priority that when Snow was gone, this place would be better taken care of. I put the thought aside. Our goal here was to find Haymitch. We walked around asking a few people about him and where to find him. We were directed to the Victor's Village. First house on the left. I knocked on the door twice before a middle age man opened up; knife in one hand, bottle of whiskey in the other.

"Yes"

"Are you Haymitch?" I asked

"Who's asking?"

"Arlia Withers. This is my companion Ethan Jones. We're here on business from the Capitol." I lowered my voice as to what I was going to say next. "We're here to help with the Rebellion." The man's face changed and let us in. The place was a mess and stunk of alcohol.

"What do you want with the rebellion?

"We intercepted plans from Snow about what they wish to do. They plan to blow up Thirteen for real. They have spies pretending to be rebels who are going to blow up Thirteen from the inside. They also plan to send in Peeta Mellark as an ex-spy of Snow's wishing to be a rebel. We need to get this information to Thirteen immediately. We thought maybe you could help us. We know that you are part of the Rebellion."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I left my family and my home to tell you this information. The Capitol has gone too far with their Games. If I wasn't telling the truth, I wouldn't have come here and told you're the plans." His expression changed and I watched him get up and move to the phone.

"Coin, we have new leads. I wish to send them to you…Yes two teenagers come bearing plans from Snow…Yes they are telling the truth. If they were for the Capitol and all its glory, they wouldn't be here…Yes, I'll keep them here while you come…Hopefully we can end this war…See you soon…Goodbye Coin." He hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch where we were sitting.

"Coin will come here to hear your story. If she believes you are telling the truth then she will take you to Thirteen." I was glad we were getting somewhere.

* * *

Katniss' POV

Cato and I, along with a few other troops were coming back from the daily hunt. Securing the perimeter. Every time we hunted we never found anything because Thirteen is so hard to find as it is underground; however today was different. We came across Peeta Mellark of all people wanting to find Thirteen. He claimed that he had changed and hated the Capitol. He wanted Snow's rein to end. He wanted to help and become a rebel like us. I didn't buy any of it. Neither did Cato. We put him in binds and took him back to Thirteen and put him in custody. In my opinion, Coin stupidly believed him and let him become a rebel. She said he could be a spy for us by still pretending to be spy for Snow but it didn't cross her supposedly brilliant mind that he could be double crossing us. I knew he was lying. He had to be. What person from the Capitol would give up the life of luxury only to bring it down in the end?

"Oh stop holding a grudge Katniss. I've changed for the better."

"No you haven't. You think that you have everyone fooled but not me. You will be caught out and then you'll be killed." I grabbed Cato's hand and walked out of the room and headed back to our unit.

"Why is she so stupid? Anyone should be able to see that he is lying." I thumped onto the coach and held a pillow to my chest. Cato sat next to me and held me close.

"I know, but for now we have to keep an eye on him. Make sure he isn't up to something." I buried my head into his chest.

"I just want this war to be over. I want Snow to die, the Capitol to fall. I want to go back to Two and live out our happy lives. I haven't seen my family for months. They must be worried about me. I was supposed to be back weeks ago." I started to cry.

"It's going to be alright Katniss. We will win this war and when we do; our lives will be filled with joy." I nodded and lied in his arms. I closed my eyes and imagine a world where there was no Snow or Capitol. It was just Cato and me in Two. I smiled. We were happy. My family was happy.

* * *

"How long do we have to stay here?" Arlia asked Haymitch. Haymitch received a called from Coin saying that she would arrive sometime soon. They had a new recruit to arrive but wouldn't say who. I had a good feeling who it was though.

"I don't know but for the mean time, you have been set up in one of the other Victor homes next to me. No offense but I don't like having people staying in my home. I like my solitude. I phone you when Coin has arrived." I nodded, grabbed my bag and walked out with Ethan following. I was annoyed at Coin. She though that new recruits were more important than the war going on. How hard was it to just come out to Twelve and see us? I walked through the door of our house and put my things upstairs in my room. If we were going to be here for a while, might as well get comfy. It was two days before Coin decided to come. Coin was a tall, strong lady with a fierce look. Like she hated everyone and the world.

"So Haymitch says you have leads? Well spill. I haven't got all day." She sat down on the lounge

"I'm Arlia Withers and this is my companion Ethan Jones. I have news on Snow's plans. He plans to destroy Thirteen from the inside. That recruit you brought in, is his name Peeta Mellark?"

"How would you know that?" I lowered my head. I had my suspicions and was hoping I was wrong but now I fear for the worst.

"He is a spy purposely put into the Rebellion by Snow so that he could blow up the area and get rid of the Rebellion once and for all." Coin straightened up. You could see in her eyes that she believed us.

"You two are coming with me back to Thirteen. We must get there immediately. I never should have trusted an ex spy of Snow's." She continues muttering to herself and motions us to follow her. Soon we arrive at her helicopter.

"So what is the plan when we get to Thirteen?" I ask Coin

"To find Peeta and throw him out. I just hope he hasn't done anything drastic to the Rebellion headquarters." She continues muttering to herself and soon we arrive at a field or dirt and grass. It is an absolute wasteland out here.

"Alright, say by my side and do not touch anything. Now our plan is to–" she's cut of as the ground below explodes. There are holes everywhere, smoke escaping from there. We're too late. Peeta has already destroyed the base. No one could have survived that. The rebellion is finished and Thirteen is gone. Coin falls to the ground crying I believe. She has lost all of her recruits. Up ahead I can see two people running towards us. As they get closer, I realise that it is Cato and Katniss. Thank god they survived.

"What happened? We heard a loud boom and ran straight back." Cato asked

"Peeta must have blown up the base." Coin says getting back up. "These two found out about Snow's plans. Peeta Mellark was no ex spy of Snow's. We're all that's left of the rebellion. There's no hope now. How can we fight the Capitol now? We're all doomed!" Katniss walked over and slaps Coin across the face.

"Pull yourself together Coin. I know that you're mourning the loss of your soldiers, but we need to get out of here."

"Ok so what do we do then? Coin's right. We can take on Snow like this?" I ask Katniss

"We need to plan an inside attack. The last one didn't work because Snow knew about it from his spies but they're all dead now. We can infiltrate Snow's mansion without him knowing and kill him off. It's time to end this." I nod my head and so does everyone else.

"Ok, we need to get into the Capitol unnoticed. We need a cover. Arlia, since you're from the Capitol, you can help us out with that. Go back to Capitol and find out more info from Snow."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous considering that Snow and my grandmother have probably noticed my absence?"

"Yes, that would be a problem. Ok we'll deal with that later. Right now, we just need to get out of here. Find a safe location where we can hide."

"We'll hide out in Twelve. Haymitch is there and he can help us." Cato says. Everyone nods and we head off

* * *

"The plan was a success. Thirteen has been destroyed. Everyone was killed, even Peeta Mellark." Elena said

"Peeta was of great use to me, but I would have disposed of him later when I no longer needed him. Now as for the Rebellion, they are finished and I am still in control. Now we just need to get Katniss to come out somehow. All I need to kill her and then the whole of Panem will fear me."

"But wouldn't she have died in the bombing? No one could have survived that" Elena asked

"My dear Elena, Katniss is most certainly alive. One thing about her is that she will never give up. She is a fighter. And now she will most likely be after me. So I'll say again, we need a way to take her out. Lure her here. Give her reason to want to kill me." Snow thought to himself before producing an evil grin. "And I know just what to do. I'll speak with you again later Elena." Snow turned to walk out of the room. "Oh and inform me if you find Arlia. Isla said that she and Arlia didn't have the sleepover. That in fact, she hadn't seen Arlia in days. She must have run of somewhere."

* * *

"You're back. What happened?" Haymitch asks.

"Peeta happened. He blew up to base and killed everyone inside. Cato and I were the only ones who survived. Even though the Rebellion is finished, we're going to bring Snow down, however we need a place to stay while we plan the attack."

"We could stay in the Victor house that Haymitch arranged for me and Ethan to live in while we waited for you." Arlia said.

"Good, we'll reside there for the time being. Right now, we need to focus on getting to the Capitol, and our attack plan. Everyone get some rest and meet up tomorrow." Coin stated before grabbing her bags and heading out.

"We can do this guys. We can bring Snow down and live in a peaceful world." Cato says. He and Katniss walk out leaving me, Ethan and Haymitch. I really hope that we did win. I grab my bag and walk out. Hopefully things would go the right way.

* * *

Normal POV

It was night time when they came. Three men standing in my bedroom trying to kidnap me. I screamed for help but they drugged me and took me away before anyone could rescue. All I thought was that I was going to die and that I would never see my family again.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Things are really heating up now. Please review. It makes my day. I hope to have another chapter up soon. Bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**Katniss' pov **

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I ask Coin. We're all gathered around the table in mine and Cato's house.

"Well we don't have the resources anymore to just barge into the Capitol so we'll have to be discrete. Now we need to have send Arlia back into the Capitol." Coin turned to Arlia. "Don't worry, you have a back story. You'll just tell them that you got kidnapped by one of the rebels on your way to Isla's sleepover. And that you escaped from the Rebels before the big explosion. Now as for you two." She looked at Cato and me. "You will need to continue training while we devise a plan to destroy the Capitol and Snow." She got up and left to talk to Haymitch. I turned to Arlia. She looked really scared. I could understand what she must be going through. She defied her family and Snow to help us. I wasn't sure if they would buy her kidnapping story.

"Arlia, you'll be fine. Carolina will look after you if Snow or your grandmother tries to hurt you. She loves you and I'm sure she's very worried about you." She produces a small smile but at least it is a smile.

"I noticed that Coin didn't mention what Ethan would be doing?" She said

"I'm pretty sure he'll just stay here with us. Now let's get you prepped. I'm sure that you'll be leaving for the Capitol any day."

* * *

**Normal pov**

"What do you want with me?" I scream, my tears streaking down my face.

"Well they are many things we want with you but we're restricted by our boss' orders. Snow needs you as his bait." His hand strokes my face and I flinch away. The metal door opens and another man comes in. He immediately retracts his hand. The man comes down and I notice that it is Snow. Such a cruel, evil man.

"What do you want with me?" I spit at him.

"I don't want you. I want your sister. She's been causing me so much trouble. Once she realises that you are being held here, she will come running to save you and then I will kill her. Once she is dead, you are free to go." I stare at him in horror.

"You'll never be able kill Katniss. Try all you want. You'll never do it. My sister will come to rescue me and she'll lop your head off and then Panem will be free of you." He smirked and turned around facing a guard who was holding a camera. He pointed it at me. I knew that it was recording.

"Well Prim, plead with your sister to come rescue you. Beg her to save you." I refused to speak. He was baiting me. Once he realised I wasn't going to speak, he hit me. I held back a scream.

"Tough like your sister huh, well don't worry I'll make you scream. Jones, make her scream."

"With pleasure." I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming. I felt his hands over my body. I wanted to be strong but I couldn't. I screamed.

* * *

"Send this video to Coin. I may have destroyed her base but I can still contact her." I handed it to the man standing next to me and laughed. Katniss would be here in days and then she would die. So much for the Rebellion. I am President Coriolanus Snow and I rule Panem. No one messes with me. Especially not some girl from Twelve.

* * *

"Katniss, I think you should see this." Coin said to me. She handed me her phone. There was a video playing on it. What I saw terrified me. It was Prim. And she was being raped.

"_Stop it, please. No!" _She screamed as the man in the video ripped off her clothes and the man laughed. I dropped the phone. I fell to the fall and cried. My poor baby sister. I failed to protect her. I felt arms wrap around me. By the feel of his touch, I knew it was Cato.

"It's going to be alright Katniss. We'll save her."

"No it's not. My sister is being raped. I failed to help her when she needed me. Even when we save her, she will always have that memory." I stopped crying and rose. I was angry now. Snow had done this. I was going to kill him. I grabbed my bow and left.

"Katniss wait." Cato had a hold on my arm, stopping me from going any further.

"What if it's a trap? Snow could just be baiting you."

"I don't care. My sister is there experiencing things no twelve year old girl should. I'm going to rescue my sister and then I going to find Snow and shoot and arrow through his heart."

"Well then I'm going with you. You are not leaving me again. Wherever you go, I go." I turned around into his arms and kissed him hard. I was glad to have Cato in my life. I needed someone like him. We broke apart and he ran back inside. Soon he came back with his sword.

"Let's go kill Snow." We made our way of towards the Capitol and got on a train. I had no idea where it was heading but considering that we were at the last district, there was only one way to go. Forward.

* * *

"So they're gone?" Arlia asked

"Yes. They must have taken off while I was upstairs. Whatever happens now is up to them." Coin says. "The fate of Panem lies with them.

"I say we can still help them." Haymitch says. "We may not have soldiers anymore but we have one thing they granted us. Victors." A smile appears on Coins face as she realises what he means.

"Yes we can round up a small rag tag team of Victors to help on our side." Coin says.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask.

* * *

We've been on the train for a while. We're in the luggage compartment. By the view outside, Cato thinks we're in Nine. It's night time, so we find blanket someone's travel bag and go to sleep. I cuddle up next to Cato.

"Good night Cato." I say

"Good night Katniss." He kissed my forehead and I fall asleep. We're woken up a few hours later when the train comes to a halt. I look out the window and see passengers getting off. The station says Four. We must have travel far overnight. As I'm about to drift off, Cato wakes me up and says that we need to get off. I trust him in his judgement and we sneak out with the crowd. I decide to make our way to the beach here. It would be quiet and the perfect place to make our next move.

"Ok so how do we get to the Capitol from here? I'm sure we won't be able to catch a train. The Peacekeepers don't act the same as ours." I ask

"We just hike through the woods till we reach the capitol."

"But that could take days? We need to get to the Capitol now!"

"Katniss, just relax. We'll get for now, we need to hike through the forest and be out of sight."

"Okay" We get up and make our way to the borderline. Surprisingly, it's not humming with the energy of electricity so we climb over and make our way towards the Capitol.

* * *

**Well the heat is on. I know it sounds similar to Lord Of The Rings. I realised that while I was writing that but trust me it isn't. **


	23. Chapter 23

We had been walking through the forest for three days so far. Cato thinks we are in Seven but he wasn't sure. Each day I worried about Prim. Was she alive or dead? How injured was she. I wanted to cry but I remained strong. We would come for her and I would kill Snow once and for all.

"Katniss look" Cato said pulling me out of my thoughts. Up ahead I could see a village. A smile appeared on my face. We could find out what District we were in. And we could buy real food. Thanks to my shooting skills and Cato's skills with snares we had been living off animal meat. I ran towards the village, up ahead was the market. Cato caught up to me while I was looking at one of the food stalls. All around us were men carrying wood so I guessing Cato was right about which District we were in. I asked the lady tending the stall which District we were in. She looked at me strangely but answered me none the less. We were in Seven.

* * *

"Ok Haymitch we are we headed next?" Chaff asked. Two more Victors were added to our little group. Chaff and Seeder. Chaff won the 45th Hunger Games however he only has one hand. He and Haymitch are friends because they both drink, so Haymitch went to him first. Seeder however doesn't drink. She's friends with Chaff because she is trying to help him with his drinking problem. Once Chaff told her about Haymitch's plan, she wanted in immediately.

"We are going to District 8. And we are to going to see Cecelia and Woof. Then after we recruit them, we need to go to District 4. I have hopes that Annie Cresta may join us. If she really wants Finnick back then she'll help us. Once we have those two, then we'll find others."

"Alright, let's head out then." We packed our bags, and boarded a train to 8. The perks of being a Victor are that people didn't question where we were headed or why we were boarding because they knew we were Victors. The trip didn't take long to get from 11 to eight. We spent our time aboard strategizing our next move. Once we got off, we followed Haymitch to find the next Victor. He was a great leader. When he wasn't drinking, he was a great man. We arrived at a house and Haymitch knocked. And old man opened the door.

"Woof, we need to see Cecelia." The old man nodded and opened the door. Once we were inside, the old man changed. Instead of being crippled, he stood up straight and took of his coat. The Woof I just met no longer existed. In his place, stood a warrior.

"What's this about Haymitch?" Woof asked

"Snow. We plan to kill him." Woof evilly grinned

"Count me in. I'm been waiting fifty years for this. It's time to bring the Capitol down." Motioning him to follow him, he led us down to his basement. An empty basement. I wanted to question why we were down here but I knew better. Woof stood in front of a lock on a wall that I hadn't noticed before. Pulling out a key and inserting it, the wall opened. Inside I saw a machinery room.

"Cecelia, we have company."

* * *

"So you plan to bring down the Capitol? How?" Cecelia asked.

"We aren't alone. Katniss Everdeen and Cato Stone have gone to rescue her little sister Primrose and I'm sure that once she does, she will find Snow and kill him. What we are doing is just helping her along. We are going to help bring the Capitol down from the outside. And we want you to help us. We are forming a ragtag team of friends and allies to help us. Are you in?" Cecelia hesitated for a second but then broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Definitely. We can use the new guns I've been working on. I am forced by Snow to make them for the Capitol's PeaceKeepers so why not make them for us." We were doing it. We were forming a great team of Victors and we would take Snow down.

* * *

Somehow, we made our way onto a train headed towards the Capitol. While we were buying food for ourselves, the lady from the stall had been asking round if someone would deliver her orders to the Capitol. She usual boy who did so was sick and needed them to be at the Capitol by tomorrow or she would be in big trouble. This was our opportunity. I went up to her and told her we were headed to the Capitol and we would take them for her. She lit up and hugged me giving me her delivery boy's train tickets and instructions on where to deliver the order. So now here we were. On our way straight to the Capitol. No stops, however it didn't stop me from stressing about Prim. I was pacing in our room.

"Katniss calm down. We'll get there and we'll find her." Cato said grabbing my arm and pulling me into his arms.

"But what if something bad happens before we get there." I said expressing my worry

"She'll be fine. Snow is using her as bait to bring you to him. He she is dead, then he has nothing and you wouldn't come. Well actually you would still come to kill him." I looked up at his face in shock. He covered his mouth realising what he said.

"Wait that wasn't what I meant. Katniss he won't kill her. He needs her alive okay." I just wanted to scream. My sister was being held against her will.

"Katniss, let's just go to sleep and then when we wake up, we'll be in the Capitol." The lights went out and the train skidded to a stop but only for a second. The lights came back on. The only change was we weren't alone.

"Hello Cato, long time no see." The girl said sharping her knife smiling at him. It took me a second to recognise her.

"Johanna?"

* * *

"Wait, Johanna Mason. You're Johanna Mason?" I asked

"Yes. I am the one and only. I know that you are Katniss Everdeen. You escaped the Hunger Games. I've got to give you props. No one ever leaves that Arena unless they win or they die. And you did neither."

"But I did die. That's how we got out. And how do you know who I am anyway" I asked confused

"Yes but you're alive now aren't you, you didn't 'die' so technically you did neither. I know all about you because Cato told me. When Cato first came to the House, he met me. I was on my way out, however the head lady there wanted me to show him around. Ever since then, we've been friends. He would tell me all about you and him. I'm glad he has you. Anyhow I hear you and Cato here are going to kill Snow. I want in."

"How did you find out?" Cato asked

"I knew from my last visit to the Capitol that your sister had been kidnapped. Last guy I was with was there when it happened. Poor girl. He told me everything. He hated it but it's his job and no one leaves their job in the Capitol. I figured that you'd find out and rescue her. By luck, you came to Seven during your hike from Twelve and I saw you at the market. Since then I had been following you from a distance. Then you were getting on the train so I got on board."

"So the lights going out and the train stopping were you?"

"The lights were, because I always have a dramatic entrance but the train stopping no that wasn't me. Probably a malfunction with the engine."

"So you want to help kill Snow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Snow killed my family. Now I want to kill him. Know that you will be that one to kill him probably so do I good job alright, make him suffer. I'll help Cato, by taking out the guards. Do we have a deal?" I wasn't sure.

"Katniss she could be a great help. She has inside info about Prim. We don't even know where to begin." Cato said

"Alright, you're in. Now what do you know?" she sat down and started to talk. As time passed and she shared her information, my worry decreased. I started to gain hope that this would work. We would save Prim and we would kill Snow.

* * *

I realised Snow's use for me. I knew he was only using me so that he could kill the rebels. He didn't care If I died. Thing is, I didn't die. I was alive. Normally I would be angry at Snow for doing this to me but I wasn't. There was one person I hated more who I wanted to see dead and so did Snow I sure. I took the photo out of my ruined pocket. In my hand, I held a picture of him. The one who ruined my life when he stole her. Now I would have my revenge. It was his face that kept me going. I had made my way back to the Capitol. Knocking on the door, Snow opened it.

"Mellark. I'm glad you're alive. I have a new assignment for you. I want you to kill Cato Stone." I smiled at him with pure evil.

"As you command, President Snow."

* * *

**HAHA! You all thought Peeta died in the explosion. Well we are almost coming to a close with this story. It's been fun writing it and I'm glad that you've enjoyed reading it. **


	24. Chapter 24

We were nearing the Capitol, passing through District One. Johanna it turns outs was nice once you got past the cold hard exterior she always put up. She had been through a pretty rough life. Snow killed everyone she loved and now she wanted to kill him; but she didn't let her anger control her life. She was a compassionate girl inside with a mission for revenge if that's what you want to call it. She told us loads about the Capitol. IT was Peeta who was sent to Thirteen to destroy the base. Snow was trying to kill both me and Cato off; fortunately Cato and I were not at the base.

"So how are we going to get into the Mansion?" I ask

"Well, I have an idea but you may not like it." Johanna said

"Just tell me the idea."

"Ok, well from my experience at the House, I know that the guards outside are always strict as to who comes in but they do see many girls from the House come though whenever the men want some action so they let them in."

"No way Johanna. Katniss is not doing that." Cato barked. It took me a moment to catch on to what Johanna was saying. I would dress as one of those girls. I hated the thought of it but if it got me in, then I would do it.

"Alright, I'm in." Johanna smiled while Cato was fuming.

"Katniss you are not doing that. I won't have you dressing up as some whore just to get in. We'll find another way in."

"Cato it's the most efficient and quickest plan we have. Those men already expect these girls to come in, so they won't get suspicious. Please Cato, my sister is in there. I need to safe her." I searched his eyes. I could see that he was hurt and didn't want this but he knew that it would work.

"Okay fine but only if Johanna goes with you." Cato exhaled, admitting defeat.

"Alright, but how will you get in?" I ask

"I'll figure out something, don't worry about me. Just focus on Prim and getting her out."

"Guys, we're coming into the Station so we need to get off and go. But first we have to make a stop first."

"Where?"

"For starters, you're going to need a costume if you're to pretend you're there for sex." I turned to Cato and kissed him.

"I'll see you soon alright. And when I do Snow will be dead and Prim will be safe. Panem will be free of the Capitol's reign."

"Be careful alright."

"You too." Johanna and I hopped off the train and ran towards the house.

* * *

"Who's this? A newbie for recruiting." Zafrina asked. She was the head manager of the House I'm guessing. Johanna and I had come up with an idea of how to sneak the costume out.

"No. She's been requested by Victor Peeta Mellark at President Snow's Mansion. I guess he's over Katniss and wants some action. He told President Snow to send a girl for him and this is the girl."

"Right, we'll you know how it goes but run it by me first. We must have the best for Mr Mellark."

"Yes Mistress Zafrina." Johanna and I walked through a hallway and into a room full of closets, boxes and mirrors. She walked to one closet and opened it looking for a maid's outfit. The plan was to dress in a skimpy maid's outfit and carry a make-up box that was supposed to be full of 'toys' to use but under neither the base of it was clothes to change into once I was inside. Johanna pulled out what she was looking for. Soon enough, I was dressed. I grabbed the box containing my change of clothes and walked out with Johanna to see Mistress Zafrina. She studied me for a minute before speaking.

"Yes she looks superb. I'm sure Mr Mellark will have a very nice time. Go on then."

"Thank you Mistress Zafrina." We walked out and I put my white coat on over the top. I couldn't very well parade around the Capitol looking like this. Finally we made our way to Snow's Mansion. I took off my coat and fixed my outfit. This was it. We walked up to the doors before being stop by two men. Their eyes were glued to my chest.

"Please let us pass; Mr Mellark is waiting for me."

"Hold on Kitten why don't you stay and play with us." The man on the left said

"Listen, I don't want to keep Mr Mellark waiting and when he asks me what to me so long I'll tell him it was you two. We wouldn't want that would we?" I said with a twinge of anger in my voice but still making sure it was soft.

"Uh…no…please go in." I walked through the door "Not you though". I looked back to see Johanna stuck at the door.

"Go, have fun." She said. I knew what she meant. Leave me and find your sister. I kept walking and left. Hopping into an empty cupboard, I changed and moved out. I had stashed my bow and arrows in the clothes when they were being packed. I walked out the mansion looking for the dungeons avoiding any guards. I walked down a flight of stairs before I heard a scream. It jolted my heart. I knew it was Primrose. I dashed down and into the dungeon to find a man hovering of Prim.

"Katniss!" The man turned and I shot him in the chest before he could cry out for back up. I looked at Prim. She was a mess. Her state fuelled my rage to kill Snow. Running over to her, I untied her Knots and clothed her. The only other clothing I had was the skimpy dress so I ripped it and tied it together making the dress smaller so that it would fit Prim.

"Prim I am so sorry this happened to you." She ran towards me and gave me a giant hug.

"Thank you for saving me Katniss." I knelt down to her level and looked in her eyes.

"The minute I found out what happened to you, I was filled with rage. So I came here to rescue you." I left out the part about killing Snow.

"But you're going to kill Snow right because he said he was going to kill you."

"Yes I am, so I need you to get out of here. Johanna will be waiting for you outside the doors. Go up the stairs, go down the long hallway and turn left at the end of it. Then go right. Your find the doors at the end of the hallway. Once you open them, you'll find guards so run out as fast as you can. Do you understand?" She nodded at me and gave me another hug.

"Come back alive Katniss" I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and gave it to her.

"I will. Prim is anyone spots you and grabs hold of you, I want you to spear them with this. I know you hate hurting people but this arrow could be the difference between life and death" She nodded and took it from me. "Ok, now go. I'll see you soon enough" I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She hugged me once last time before she ran off through the iron gate and up the stairs.

* * *

"So how will I kill him then?" I recognized that voice anyway. It way Peeta. The bloody bastard was still alive. He must have survived the bombing.

"Kill him anyway you want. Axe, gun, hammer, knife. Anyway at all. If he dies then Katniss will crumple and at last I will kill her. We will have full reign and control over the Capitol again and that pest will be gone." It was to end him once and for all. I stepped out from the hall and into their path.

"Looking for me Mellark?"

"Definitely, I have a bone to pick with you. President Snow, please get to safety. I'm sure that if Cato is here, then Katniss will be too and she'll be after you." The old man nodded and hurried away. Peeta turned to face me, pulling a knife from his back pocket. Thankfully, Katniss and I still had our weapons from Thirteen so I was armed with a sword.

"I always knew I should have killed you at the Bloodbath. I make up for that now." He ran towards wielding his knife. I deflected his knife and knocked it out of his hand before slicing his chest. He fell before me, instantly dying.

"Have fun in Hell." I said walking off.

* * *

We were ready. Haymitch had recruited every Victor we needed except Johanna. Haymitch was very keen on having her in our ragtag team of allies but we couldn't find her in District Seven. Right now we were huddled in an alley close to Snow's mansion. Snow had probably had security tightened recently after the explosion so now there would be more guard and more work to do to get into the mansion itself.

"Alright so what's the plan Captain?" Ever since Woof joined, he had started calling Haymitch Captain because he basically was. He was the leader of the group really.

"I don't have a detailed plan, but me and Chaff will go out and take out the guards at the gate. Once we do, then we'll signal you to come over and we'll invade the place, taking out anyone we see. Okay let's go." Chaff and I walked out, holding the new machine guns that Woof and Cecelia made. Actually Chaff was the one with the machine gun. I had a poison spiked sword that obviously poisons the victim when the blade came in contact with human flesh. We turned the corner into the street where Snow's house stood however the sight that greeted us wasn't what we expected. There only two guards standing outside the front door and they were very distracted by the woman talking to them. We would have to wait until this woman was gone before we could attack. We hid close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Baby, it's a two way street. You have to pay first and then I deliver the goods." I recognised the woman's voice. It was so stupid. I didn't know any women in the Capitol that personally besides Effy Trinket to know the sound of their voice.

"We can either do this the easy way of the hard way, whore." The man on the left said gripping her arm.

"I choose the hard way." She flipped him off her and pulled out a gun instantly shooting him in the chest before grabbing a knife from her front pocket and throwing it at the man behind her before he could attack her. The second man fell to the ground in pain. The knife lodged in his lower stomach. I was in shock. Who was this girl because she was definitely on our side. She put away her knife but kept her gun in hand. It took me a second to recognise who she was.

"Now what would a past Victor be doing outside Snow's Mansion?" I said out loud stepping out from my hiding place. She spun around and shot at me. Thankfully, I still had sharp reflexes and was able to deflect the bullet with my sword.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" Johanna asked

"I could ask the same about you Johanna. Hey guys it's alright now. You can come out. Look who's here." The rest of the members came around and gasped as Johanna came into their view.

"Now what are you doing here Johanna. Are you planning on invading the mansion as well." I asked her. She opened her mouth to reply but before she could the doors burst open and a little girl ran out. I immediately knew that it was Prim.

"Prim!" Johanna called out. She ran up to the little girl and hugged her. Prim was a mess. What had they done to her?

"Are you Johanna? Katniss said that Johanna was waiting for me and would take me to safety."

"Yes I am." Johanna answered

"Wait, Prim, did you say that Katniss was inside?" I asked her. She turned to face me and a smile grew on her face.

"Haymitch! You have to help. Katniss is inside looking for Snow. I know she can take care of herself but you have to help her."

"Alright let's go squad. Johanna, you take Prim and get her out of here. We'll take care of Snow." I motioned for the rest to file in and they ran inside. I watched as Johanna ran in the opposite direction with Prim before running inside the mansion.

* * *

I was running round the mansion taking out any guard that came into my path before I literally ran into someone. I got up and prepared myself for another fight before I realised who I was fighting

"Cato?" I heard Arlia's sweet voice. I looked around and saw her standing with a team of Victors from past Hunger Games. The person I ran into on the floor was Haymitch. I leant down to help him up.

'What are you guys doing here?" I asked him.

"Helping you of course. Did you seriously think I would let you and Katniss go all the way to the Capitol to kill Snow without a little backup. This is the Victor Squad. This is Beetee and Wiress from Three, Chaff and Seeder from Eleven, Cecelia and Woof from Eight and Arlia. We also had Johanna with us but she's taking Prim away back to Two." This news made me happy and relieved. Prim was safe now.

"Thank you. It was Johanna's and Katniss' plan to get her out of here and then for Johanna to take her away."

"Wait so Johanna was travelling with you?" Haymitch asked me.

"Yes, we trekked through the forest and made our way to Seven. There Johanna had been following us. We were on the train when she came to us wanting to help take out Snow and rescue Prim."

"Ok good, well welcome to the team Cato." We ran towards the 'Throne Room' as Snow would call it with Arlia's direction. I was glad she was here to guide us. After taking out a few guards we finally made our way to the Throne Room.

"Ready?" I asked Haymitch

"Let's bring that bastard down" I grinned at him and threw the doors open. Katniss had already made it, except she was trying to fight off I dozen guards with her bow and arrow. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past me and lodged in the ground. Within a second, the ground blew up, throwing nearby guards of their feet. I looked back to see Woof, with a bow and arrow in his hand. That was one military bow.

"Ah look the whole gang is here. Take them out." Snow sneered but I wasn't fooled. I could see fear in his eyes.

"With pleasure Snow." Beetee said before he threw a trident at a guard electrifying him. I ran forward toward one and swung my sword at him. The battle had begun. All around me, I could see my members fighting. I saw Cato fighting back to back with Katniss taking out guards that charged at them. By now, half of the guards were dead. I had killed six of them.

"Cato, go take out Snow." I heard Katniss tell him.

"But I thought that you wanted to take him out?"

"Just do it." She yelled and he fought his way through to Snow who grabbed a sword from one of the dead guards. I could see that Katniss would be able to fight them all by herself. While making my way up to her, I saw one guard preparing to smite her, while her back was turned fighting some another guard. I threw my sword at the man and he crumpled to the floor. Katniss killed the man she was fighting with and looked up to see me.

"Need a hand?" I asked pulling my sword out of the dead man's chest. We finished off the guards, one by one. Sometime during the battle, Katniss disappeared.

* * *

"So you've come to kill me, have you?" Snow asked with a smug grin on his face, grabbing a sword from one of the dead guards.

"You bet I have. Any last words Snow?" I took a strike at him and he swung his blade, colliding with mine. For his old age, he had sharp reflexes. I continued to attack him wielding my sword.

"Well Cato, this is your goodbye." Distracted by what he was saying, he managed he stab my in the arm, causing me to drop my sword and fall to the ground. Snow hovered over me, pointing his sword towards my throat.

"Well Cato, any last words?"

"Burn in hell Snow." Someone said. Immediately an arrow drove straight through his heart poking out through his chest. The old man gasped and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Katniss standing there, blood covering her hands.

"Katniss!" She knelt down next to me.

"Oh My God Cato! Your arm." She said. I looked at it and the sleeve of my shirt was drenched in my blood. She ripped of my sleeve and then the bottom of her shirt, before tightly tying it around my arm without causing me pain. I managed to get up with Katniss' help. There on the ground lay Snow. He was gasping for air, slowing dying. Somehow his heart was still alive.

"You'll pay for this Katniss. I'll get you." He choked out. I pulled out my gun from my back pocket.

"Goodbye Snow" I aimed the gun at his head and fired. The old man died then and there. I put my gun away and pulled Katniss close. The rest of the squad had finished off the guards and were posed waiting for any others to come.

"It's over Katniss. It's finally over." I pulled her into a massive hug. She tilted my face down and looked into my eyes before kissing me passionately.

** ~2 years later~**

I can't believe that it has been two years since Panem was set free. Once word got out that Snow died, the Capitol crumpled and fell. Now they live among us. Panem was finally set free and there was peace. But the best thing was that the Hunger Games no longer existed. Children like Prim were able to live out their lives to the fullest. There was no fear of being drawn anymore. People's lives were filled with joy and happiness.

"I can't believe that it was two years ago that we killed Snow?" Cato said. At the present time we were relaxing in the meadow. It was our place and held something meaningful to us.

"I know. It feels like we only did it yesterday. Around this time, I would be worried for Prim's sake, hoping she would be drawn for the Hunger Games but now all I see in her life is joy. Every day she has a big smile on her face. And not just because she is always with Jason." I couldn't help but smile at that. It was that fateful day when Jason came up to her at school and asked her out. Ever since then, those two have been joined at the hip. It made me happy to see her in love just like I was. I turned around to face Cato and kiss him but I saw him on one knee and gasped. Was he really doing what I thought he was? He was! Pulling a box from his back pocket, he presented to me. The ring was beautiful. It was a opal cut emerald

"Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen. I have loved you since the day I meet you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"YES!" I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Soon he pulled back and placed the ring on my left hand. It was so beautiful.

"I love you Katniss"

"I love you too, Cato" He pulled me back in for another kiss, which led to another, which later on led to the removal of our clothes and us making love in the meadow.

* * *

"It's time! It's time! Everyone is waiting!" Prim yelled at me. Johanna was just finishing my makeup before helping me into my dress. Mum got teary eyed at the sight of me that it made me cry. Thankfully, the makeup that Johanna used was all waterproof so I could, pour a bucket of water on my face and the makeup would not come off. I went downstairs and got into the carriage that would take me to Cato.

"Katniss?" Prim asked me. She was in the carriage as well because she was one of my bridesmaids. In the other carriage, was my Made of Honour which was Jane; She was so happy when I asked her to be. My other bridesmaids were Lucy and Hailey; Friends I had made from training at the Academy.

"Yes"

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Prim. You look beautiful too. I'm sure that Jason's jaw will drop when he sees you." We arrived at the Church and I went inside. There waiting for at the doors was Richard. Richard was Cato's dad. Since my own dad was dead, I had no one to walk me down the aisle however Richard volunteered, saying he would be honoured to walk his future daughter – in – law down the aisle.

"Katniss, you look amazing. Cato is very lucky to have you." He gave me a small hug and a kiss on my forehead. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." We waited while my Bridesmaids walked down before the Wedding March played. I enter the hall where everyone was standing but my eyes were only on Cato as I walked down. He looked so handsome in his black tux. Finally I reached him. Richard kissed my forehead again before walking to his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Cato Marcus Stone and Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honour by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Now the bride and groom have written there on vows."

"Katniss, I knew from the minute I met you that you would be a great friend to be, but as we grew closer I fell in love with you. Now after all this time, I realise that I was in love with you from the very start. I love you and never wish to be parted from you from this day forward." I tried my hardest to keep the waterworks from flowing but a few tears leaked from my eyes.

"Cato, you were always there for me when I needed you. Whenever I was sad, you comforted me, when I was lonely, you kept me company, when I was happy, you would hug me and spin me around in circles. I knew that when I needed you, you'd be there. And so as I stand here today, I will promise to love you forever and be there for you."

"Cato, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" He took the ring from his Best Man and slid it on my left hand finger.

"I do"

"Katniss, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" I took the ring Jane handed me and placed it on Cato's hand.

"I do"

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cato lifted my veil and pulled me into his arms. I kissed him ardently, pouring all my love for him into this kiss. Around us, I could hear cheering. We pulled back laughing and wait our way back down the aisle. Outside waiting for us was a white limousine that read 'Just Married' on the back. We made our way inside the vehicle and it speed off. Cato took off my veil and kissed me again.

"So Mrs Stone, how are you?"

"Absolutely wonderful Mr Stone." I pulled him back, capturing his lips.


	25. Epilogue

I parked the car and walked through the school grounds. I made my way to the Oval. I found Cato and Amelia sitting in the stands. I sat down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Where have you been? Wade's race is about to start." Today was Athletics day and Wade was competing in the 200m race. He had been practicing with Cato for a month for this race.

"I was at Prim's house. She had some important news that she wanted to tell me. She wanted me to the first to know." I still couldn't believe it. Prim would be so happy now.

"Well do you want to tell me what the news is?" Cato asked. I waited, pausing for effect.

"Jason proposed and she said yes." I squealed. I was so happy for Prim. She had tears in her eyes when she told me; I thought that Jason must have broken up with her. I was ready to beat him to the ground.

"Really that's great." Cato had a big smile on her face. I looked over to where Wade was lining up. He noticed me and waved. I waved back and blew a kiss to him. Soon, the gun went off and the boys were running. Wade was flying past the other boys; however James kept up with him. Wade and James were best friends and very competitive with everything. James was pulling ahead towards the home stretch. I was worried that Wade would come second. The two boys ran past the finish line at the same time, so I couldn't determine who won. After a few minutes, Wade came running up to me.

"What happened? What place did you come?" Wade had a small frown on his face. He must have come second.

"I came first mum!" He burst into a huge smile and pulled his ribbon from behind his back. I gave him a big hug.

"Well done champ." Cato said passing Amelia to me so he could give Wade a hug as well. In my arms, Amelia shrieked in joy, her hands stretching towards her big brother.

"Why don't we go for a celebration?" I say as we walk back towards the car.

"Yeah, can we visit Grandma Lisa please?" Wade asks. Cato straps Amelia in while I sit in the car talking to Wade.

"Why don't you ask dad if we can?"

"What are we asking dad about?" Cato says as he gets into the driver's seat.

"Can we visit Grandma Lisa please?" Wade asks.

"Certainly, I sure Grandma will be happy to see us. You can tell her about your first prize ribbon."

"Yeah!" Cato starts the car and we drive of too see Cato's parents. I look back at my family, thinking how lucky I am. I have two beautiful children and a wonderful husband. I can't believe how greatly things have changed. Over nearly a decade ago, I was hunting the woods for food, to keep my family alive. If someone told me back then that all this would happen, I probably wouldn't believe them. It seems too good to be true yet it is. And it will only get better.

* * *

**Well there we go. The final chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**...But wait there's more. **

**If you enjoyed Love Story, then be on the lookout for the next installment. **

**Love Story 2: ****Prim & Jason**

**We'll go though their lives although from their first meeting to the day they got married. I hope you read it. **

**Also I will be writing a small one shot for Katniss and Cato on the day she told Cato she was pregnant with Wade. **


End file.
